Openings
by TFKeyes
Summary: There are changes happening and openings are being made. New job offers are made and some people are starting new chapters. Lost and Found. Ch 43. READ AND REVIEW or the chappy gets it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks, a new story line if you please. Some changes are happening and new opportunities are being presented. As a formality, I don't own Bleach or any of the cannon characters. I reserve the right on only my brain.**

**Openings**

"You know I'm thirty now. People are going to think that I have a lolita complex or something." He took a bite of his dinner.

"What? How do you think that I feel having a boyfriend that's only about a fifth of my age?" She retorted quietly, before taking a bite of her own dinner.

"Well couldn't Urahara make you a gigai that was at least a little older looking? It looks like I'm having dinner with my daughter." He grumbled softly.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night." She said with a sly grin on her face.

He shook his head and softly laughed. "No and you never will hear any. As I remember you were begging me for some sleep."

At this she blushed a very deep crimson. "Um, about that… I don't have anything planned for the next few days so if you're not doing anything…."

"Summer break is on and I only have a minimal amount of paperwork before the next semester of school. So Miss Kuchiki, I am at your disposal." He replied with one of his trademark grins.

"Good. Is Kon still around? I think you might need him for a while." She asked already knowing the answer.

"Who do you think teaches my classes when there is something happening requiring me to be elsewhere? And from what I've learned the students love it when he takes over. Kon also loves the teaching gig even if it is just part time in my place as me."

"Good because I have a lot to discuss with you. I think that Kon might like to hear this too." Her smile was elusive.

"Then let's finish our meal and go home. I want to hear what has you being so cryptic."

They finished their meal and drove the short drive to his home. When they entered he called out. "Hey Kon, we're home. Come on out and talk with us."

"NEEEEE-SANNNN!!!!" The lion plushie screamed as he threw himself at Rukia.

"I've missed you too you pervert. Now calm down I have something to discuss with the both of you." She gave Kon a quick hug and then set him on the table before them.

"Ok Rukia, tell me what's going on." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall.

"Well it's a combination of things really. First; old man Yamamoto is going to retire next month. He has had enough and after being the captain of the first division for well over a thousand years he has decided to kick back and enjoy some well earned relaxation time before he dies and get's reincarnated here on earth." She paused to see their reaction. Ichigo remained neutral and not scowling, so she went on. "He is having Ukitake take his place and that leaves an opening for a captain." She paused again. "Can you see where I'm going with this?"

"I think so. They would have me fill that opening? But isn't Ikkaku also qualified for the position?" Ichigo asked clearly considering the offer.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why do you want my input on this?" Kon asked clearly perplexed.

"Well, If Ichigo takes the offer then you will become Ichigo here in the real world and take over his teaching duties and his life. It means that other than visits from us on business, you are Ichigo Kurosaki to the rest of the world." Rukia said as plainly as she could.

"What about my family? Dad, Karin, and Yuzu?" Ichigo asked with more than a little concern.

"Ichigo, you're thirty years old. Your dad was a captain in Soul Society, and both Karin and Yuzu already know about your moonlighting. As for Kon taking over I'm sure that they will treat him like they treat you. Your father already knows the difference between you and he likes Kon. Yuzu loves him and Karin, well she is Karin. As long as you tell them I'm sure that they won't mind."

"Ok, so maybe I'll tell them if I decide to take the job, but why does old man Yamamoto want me to take over the thirteenth division?" He asked.

"Well, he has kept his eye on you since the first time you crashed the gates of Soul Society. He was impressed with your abilities back then and has only become more impressed over time. He has seen how you have grown into a thoughtful man and a hard worker who takes his responsibilities seriously. The ability to do paperwork was also noted." She grinned at the last comment. "Seriously, He wanted you to come sooner but held off because he felt that he owed you for all the help you have provided over the years."

"Is he the only one that wants me to come and run the thirteenth division?" Asked Ichigo, eyeing Rukia closely.

"Ah, no, most of the captains and vice captains also endorsed this." She said being evasive.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you know what I meant. How do _you_ feel about me taking over the thirteenth division and becoming your commanding officer?" He pressed her.

"She looked away and blushed slightly. "Um, well, I was the one that suggested it to Nii-sama and he brought it to Yamamoto. I was being a little selfish I think but I'm not sorry."

"Hey! I'm still here! I'm going to become Ichigo on a full time basis?" Kon had plopped down into a sitting position with his mouth open in shock.

"Kon, if I take this job it means that you have to become a real teacher. Do you think you can handle that? It also means that you have to be somewhat like me. I couldn't expect you to act like me all the time and I know that your personality will eventually show through but it does mean that you will have to take responsibility for your actions also." Ichigo said with a stern voice.

"Just who do you think did half of your homework while you were in college? Those nights you and Rukia disappeared out the window and didn't come back until dawn? I did it because I needed something to do. As I see it half of your teaching credentials belong to me anyway." The plushie crossed his short arms over his chest looking rather miffed.

"Ah, you're right." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Um, well, we did have important business to attend to." Rukia said with a hard blush as she looked away again.

"I'm sure it was hard business as your hair was always mussed up when you got back." Kon said with a digging attitude. This earned him a flying trip across the house into the living room.

Ichigo smirked at Kon's crying as the plushie picked himself up and trudged back to the table. "That will teach you to be nicer to Rukia."

Rukia had recovered her calm and was sitting calmly sipping her tea that Ichigo had poured for her. "Well Kon, This depends on you. Ichigo could just die here and that would be that leaving you as a rouge mod soul and you know what that means don't you?" Her eyes were closed and she was scowling.

"I get it. I just have one question. Would you mind me making a pass at that new teacher, Yumi?" The picture of the luscious brown haired teacher swam into his mind.

"Kon, I'm not going to be around to stop you but you better remember my words about responsibility. You will be carrying the Kurosaki name and if you do anything to destroy that name I'll be back to make sure that you pay the full price for your actions, provided that Dad doesn't get to you first, or Karin for that matter."

Kon trembled at the thought of Karin coming for him. She had become a famous women's soccer player and her kick could send most goal tenders into spasms of terror. He didn't want to imagine what she would kick out of him if he made her mad. "I see your point. I'll keep it toned down."

Rukia listened and then her eyes shot open. "Are you taking the job?" The look of excitement in her eyes was well worth the wait.

"It took you long enough to understand. We can go and talk to Dad in the morning about this. Yuzu should be over to visit him in the afternoon and then we can call Karin where ever she's at. Kon you're coming too."

"That's 'Sensei' to you now. The plushie said with a smug expression on his face.

Just then Rukia's cell phone started to chirp the theme to the chappie show. "Hollow, about five blocks from here." She looked up at Ichigo with a gleam in her eye. "Race you."

Ichigo had already slammed the substitute badge into his chest liberating himself from his body. "Race hell, climb on and let's go have some fun!"

She marveled at the change that took place because in soul reaper form he was still about eighteen years old in appearance. His soul form had not aged anywhere near as fast as his body had and for that she was thankful.

Kon was waving his arms and shouting. "What about me?"

Ichigo turned to Kon and pressed the badge against the plushie and grabbed the green pill that popped out. He dropped the pill into the mouth of his body and slapped his cheek gently. "Behave yourself. We'll be back soon."

Rukia jumped onto his back and she directed them as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

Kon watched them depart. "Yeah, sure you'll be back. I won't see you till dawn you horny teenagers! Now where did I put Yumi's phone number?"


	2. Chapter 2

Isshin greeted them at the door. "Kon you're looking good as usual. And there is my Rukia-chan. How are you my sweet almost daughter." He swept in for a kiss only to meet Ichigo's hand against his face. "And my loving son. Are you keeping those kids minds going at school?"

Rukia bowed. "Dr. Kurosaki, you're looking well. The clinic doing well?"

"Hi Isshin." Kon said rather dejectedly as he was still in plushie form. Ichigo and Rukia had kept their promise to be back soon much to his regret. They had walked in on him in the middle of a full blown make-out session on the couch with one of Ichigo's co-workers, one professor Yumi Takata. Ichigo and Rukia just stood there embarrassing Kon to death because Yumi couldn't see them. After she left for the evening, Kon told them that she had slipped him her number a week or so ago when he was standing in for Ichigo and asked him to call her. They let it slide as Ichigo tossed him a blanket and a pillow informing him that he could sleep on the couch. He grumbled about horny teenagers again before they were completely out of earshot.

"So what brings all of you to the family home today?" Isshin asked realizing that something was up.

"Well, Dad, I just got a job offer to take over as captain of the thirteenth division. I wanted to talk to you about it and let you know." Ichigo said with a bit of trepidation.

"And you're taking it I hope." Isshin responded without any delay.

"Well, yeah. We just wanted to let you know mostly. We're leaving Kon here as me so that he won't be hunted down as a rouge mod soul. Besides, he has all the skills as a teacher that I have and he likes teaching too." Ichigo said.

"I bet you like having all those young things running around the classroom don't you." Isshin winked at Kon.

If it were possible for him to blush at that moment Kon would have been candy apple red.

"Um, no, I think that Kon would rather spend time in the teachers lounge with Yumi Takata than with his students if my eyes didn't deceive me last night." Rukia said with a evil smile on her face.

"NEEE-SANN! Why are you being so mean to me?" Kon whined.

"Well it was Ichigo's body you were using last night wasn't it?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Excuse me but I saw that last night too and if you please, I don't want to relive seeing my body like that with anyone but….."

"Yes?" Isshin and Rukia both leaned in to hear the answer.

"Never mind, I just don't want to see it again." Ichigo said with frustration.

Isshin and Rukia looked at each other dejectedly at not getting out of Ichigo what he had wanted to say.

"Well then, Captain of the thirteenth division. That's a pretty important position for only being a shinigami for what, fifteen years? What did you want to ask me about?" Isshin broke the embarrassing moment by getting back to the topic.

"I mostly wanted to know your reaction, and to ask you to keep track of Kon so that he doesn't cause too much trouble. Hell, he may even make you a grandfather before I do."

Both Rukia and Isshins eyebrows rose at the same time.

"Are you saying that you plan on making it official and marrying Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked needling his son.

"Yeah, just what are you saying?" Rukia asked eyeing her boyfriend closely. Her breath caught at the thoughts that spun in her head. "Are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"WAIT A MINUTE! Quit putting words in my mouth! I'm just saying…."

"Yes?" The pair asked leaning closer.

"It's not so fun when you're the target, is it Ichigo?" asked Kon with his arms crossed in satisfaction. This proved to be a mistake as he found out. Ichigo kicked him across the house.

"Dad, just tell me what sort of things I can expect as a captain." Ichigo asked with an exasperated tone in his voice.

"Well, show me your soul reaper form and I'll try and answer you." Isshin said while holding his chin trying to look thoughtful.

Kon walked back into the living room to be met with the badge forcing him out of the plushie before he could complain to Ichigo for the kick. Ichigo then picked up the green mod soul and swallowed him forcing his own soul to separate from his body.

Isshin continued to look thoughtfully at his son (now in soul reaper form) "Umhum, yup, humm…"

"What? What's with all the umhumm and stuff?" Ichigo asked getting irritated.

"Just as I suspected." Isshin turned to Rukia. "You better take the offer, otherwise I'll have so many grandchildren I won't know what to do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" asked Ichigo in outrage. Rukia just blushed and looked away from the eyes upon her.

Isshin looked at Ichigo seriously. "It means that you are going to have every female shinigami in soul society chasing after you unless you decide on who you want to be with. Back in my day those ladies didn't take no for an answer."

All of a sudden Ichigo had visions of Rangiku, Nanao, Soi Fon, and myriad other female shinigami he had met in soul society chasing after him wanting a piece of him. Followed by the various male shinigami who in turn wished that they were in Ichigo's place and hell bent on killing him. He shuddered. He turned to Rukia. "Is that true? I mean everybody acted rather normal the times I've visited there, well except for Matsumoto that is."

Rukia just glared at him for reminding her of the numerous times that Rangiku had forced Ichigo's face between her boobs. "It should be a pervert's paradise for you." she answered coldly.

"Rukia! What the hell are you talking about? You know that I'm not interested in any of them. Hell, the only one I have interest in is you and you know that!"

"So? What are you saying Ichigo?" Her tone hadn't thawed one degree.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Rukia will you marry me! There I said it. Are you happy now!"

A smile that could melt his heart came over her face in an instant. "Why Ichigo Kurosaki, I didn't know that you cared for me so much." Her false voice grated on his nerves to no end but he withstood it.

"Well if you didn't know before I'll tell you again. I love you. Always have, always will." His defeat was total and uncompromised in her eyes.

"I'll think about it." She said simply.

"ARRRG! Why do I ask you anything." He stomped off to the kitchen leaving Isshin and Rukia laughing and a dumfounded Kon standing in the living room.

"What just happened?" Yuzu asked from the doorway. "Rukia-chan!"

Rukia found herself engulfed by Ichigo's sister as she hugged her.

"When did you get into town?" Yuzu asked.

"A couple of days ago. I had some business to attend to before we could come visit." Rukia said somewhat sheepishly.

"Onee-chan!" Yuzu turned and hugged Kon/Ichigo. "How come you didn't call."

Ichigo answered from the kitchen. "Sorry, got caught up in the reunion."

Yuzu froze. She looked up at Kon/Ichigo. "Kon? Next time tell me before I hug you would you please." She kissed his cheek.

Visions of Yuzu's on again off again boyfriend, Jinta, kept swarming through Kon's mind. The leading homerun hitter for the Karakura Lions brandishing his bat chasing after him with blood in his eye. "No problem, I'll be sure to let you know from now on."

"Ichi-nee, did you just get done with some business or something?" Yuzu looked a little confused. "Why is Kon in your body right now, and what is that you're eating?"

Ichigo was standing there with a ham sandwich in one hand and a glass of ice tea in the other. "Kon is in there because I have a little announcement for you. Kon is taking over my duties at school and I'm accepting a new job as Rukia's boss."

"Hey! You're not the boss of me!" Rukia said with a touch of fire in her eye and frost on her words.

"What was that VICE Captain Kuchiki? I didn't hear you." Ichigo had her and he knew it.

"Just you wait until I….Murph!" She was summarily cut off by his lips closing over hers. Her eyes went wide and her knees went weak. When he released her, "Well maybe I'll let you try and give ord…..Murph!" This time when he released her he sat her down on the couch. She just leaned back and closed her eyes. "Yes boss!"

"Um, that was a very interesting display of subordinate/superior interaction and to be honest I've never seen anything even close to it's like, but it seems to work for you two." Isshin commented drolly.

"Shut it Dad." He turned to Yuzu. "There is one other thing. Even though she hasn't accepted yet, I have asked Rukia to marry me."

Yuzu looked at Rukia and then turned to Ichigo and grabbed his ear hauling him down to look at something.

"OW,OW,OW! What the hell!"

"What is wrong with this picture Ichi-nee? Do you need me to explain it for you?"

Ichigo got the picture almost instantly. He batted his sisters hand away gently and grabbed his father by the shoulder. "Come on, I need to ask a huge favor." The two disappeared into the study and closed the door.

They emerged after only a few moments. Ichigo knelt before Rukia and took her hand and showed her the ring that had been his father's engagement ring to his mother. "Would you accept this ring as a token of our engagement?"

"I accept your token of engagement, but you still have to ask Nii-sama." She said with a real smile on her face this time.

"Ah, I know. At least this time I won't have to stand toe to toe with him on the execution grounds, I hope."

**Offices of the Sixth Division:**

"AhChoo!"

"Hayfever Captain?"


	3. Chapter 3

The going away party was somewhat bittersweet. Orihime and Uryū Ishida came bringing their two children. The boy and girl nearly mirrored their parents. They both showed signs of having the Qunicy abilities and also their mothers unique abilities.

Sado was late arriving because he had to pick up Karin at the airport. They had been dating for about five years now and there were signs that Sado was about to ask for her hand. He was still very conservative with his words but he was getting better around Karin at least.

Tatsuki was away in Kyoto at a tournament and was expected to take first place in the unlimited category. Her 'private lessons' from Renji had paid off making her a force to be reckoned with. At thirty she was going to retire from the game and open her own dojo but just wanted this last crown to go out on top.

Keigo had become a local defense attorney and was hated by every female prosecutor in the city. His partner Mizurio on the other hand had them eating out of his hand and was winning cases left and right.

Many stories were traded and laughs were heard all around but they all knew in their hearts that when Ichigo and Rukia left that they might not see them again in this world. Ichigo felt that also and told them that no matter what he would make time to come and visit his friends and family.

Uryū pulled his erstwhile rival aside. "Ichigo, Honestly I do wish you the best of luck with your new position and if you ever need me, you know how to find me. You know that that goes for all of us."

"Thanks Uryū. You're a good friend through and through. Take care of your family and keep them out of harm. I'll do my best to keep the trouble down here to a minimum for you."

Orihime was still gushing over the ring that Rukia was now wearing. "It only took him fifteen years to actually propose to you. I figured it would take even longer. You know that famous Ichigo scowl 'Oi, what do you want?" she mimicked his voice and scowl eerily accuracy making all the girls laugh.

"Mom, Kurosaki-Sensei isn't like that in school. He is one of the nicest teachers we have. He never raises his voice, even when he isn't himself." Orihime's daughter Mayuki said defending Ichigo.

Rukia looked at the girl. "You can tell when it isn't Ichigo and its Kon?"

"Oh sure, Daddy taught us how to see spirit ribbons ages ago. Kon's is green and Kurosaki-Sensei's is red. Besides, Kon is left handed and Kurosaki-Sensei is right handed. They both are great teachers though. They both really love showing us new things." Mayuki answered Rukia "Aren't you a little young to be engaged to Kurosaki-sensei?"

Rukia blushed at that but answered. "Actually I'm one hundred and sixty five as of January fourteenth. So I feel like I'm robbing the cradle."

Mayuki just shook her head. "Mom told me you were older than you looked but I never guessed. I took you for twenty one, tops."

Rukia smiled. "Why thank you. That's such a nice thing to say."

"She hasn't aged a day since I first saw her when I was eleven. But then again neither has Ichigo's shinigami form. So there is something to be said about being a soul reaper." Karin added in her normal non-committal tone of voice. "She was living in his closet for months before she got hauled back to Soul Society. She didn't think that we noticed but I could see what was going on. When she came back after some big uproar in Soul Society I forced her to tell me what was going on. She couldn't evade me that time because I caught her in shinigami form. Yuzu got the story from Dad."

"You lived in Kurosaki-Sensei's closet? In his room?" The stars in Mayuki's eyes displayed her adoration for her teacher.

"Well it wasn't all that back then. Ichigo tolerated me at first but he came to… well, tolerate me more as I lived there. The second time I came back I stayed in his sisters room after I asked Isshin if I could stay there. Little did I know at the time that Isshin had been a captain before he exiled himself. He knew all along who and what I was. I didn't find out until much later that he knew." Rukia said reminiscing about the past.

"So when did you find out that he liked you? I mean as a woman?" Mayuki had a knack for asking awkward questions.

"Um, well, I think that I'm going to keep that a secret for myself." Rukia said quietly.

Ichigo took that moment to steal up behind her and wrap his long arms around her resting his head on top of hers. "How's my favorite goddess?" She could feel the smirk on his face.

"I'm just talking to the girls. I never knew that you had so many fan girls here in the real world." She looked at Mayuki who blushed a bright red.

"Well you never can have to many admirers now can you Miss Kuchiki-hime? OOOFFFF!!!" The elbow in the gut was nothing but pure Rukia and he knew it was coming with the hime crack. He didn't expect what happened next.

"Oh you poor thing, here let me take you outside and get some fresh air." She dragged him out the back door into the night by his collar. Once the door was shut she rolled him over her shoulder and onto his back looking up at the stars. Once he was down she was sitting on his chest holding his face in her hands. "Don't ever call me hime again. I love you more than anything in this world or Soul Society, but so help me God if you call me hime again I'll…….."

He cut her off with a finger held to her lips. "I'm sorry. I was trying to make a funny. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He pulled her down onto him and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the sobs wracking her small frame as he held her. "I never want you to feel sad." He kissed her head.

"I'm not sad you moron. I love you and I just can't believe that you love me too."

"Who else am I going to love? You made me the man I am today. You should be proud of the fact that I want to be with you and only you." He pushed her bangs aside and looked into her eyes. "I brought Kon along and I'm pretty sure that you brought along Pyon. So let's get out of here and go spend some alone time."

She grinned at the suggestion and reached into her pocket pulling out the modified pezz dispenser. He pulled the mod soul out and popped it into his mouth. Suddenly there were four standing in the back yard.

"Kon, please take Pyon back into the party and have some fun and don't over do it. The Ishida's can tell it's you and not me." Ichigo said attempting to be stern. "Same goes for you Pyon. Have some fun and don't make a fool of yourself. Stay with Kon, he'll know what to do." Rukia added looking at her mod soul and gigai."

Both mod souls nodded in understanding. At least until Pyon leapt on Kon. "Pyon's friend! Take Pyon to the party!"

Kon slapped his hand to his face. "Damn it Ichigo, couldn't you have at least gotten Ririn instead of this vacuous temp? At least Ririn acts like Rukia."

"Why don't you go and discuss that with Urahara after I'm gone. That might be a good idea considering you and she disappear every time I take you over to the store. You have a thing for her don't you." Ichigo asked in all seriousness.

Now that he had a living body Kon did blush and it was a very deep crimson. "Ah, yeah, I've had a thing for her for a while now. So what?"

"I have an idea, and I think you might like it. What do you think Rukia?"

"Hummm, it just might work. Maybe all that schooling did do you some good."

Kon just looked miserable with Pyon hanging onto him like a fan girl. "Whatever, just don't be too late. I can't control this one for long." He turned and went back into the party holding his head up high and grinning like he was having some fun. Pyon stayed at his side for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, after reclaiming their bodies, Ichigo and Rukia took a short trip down to visit with Urahara. "Yo, Sandal hat, you up yet?"

"Ah, if it isn't the prospective captain of the thirteenth division. What can I do for you today?" Urahara hadn't changed one bit in all the time Ichigo had known him. Same sandy voice, same green and white beach hat, same devious smile that promised nothing and everything all at the same time.

"I have a request for you. I hope that you can help me out here." Ichigo asked looking for what it was going to cost him.

"Well, ask away and I'll let you know."

"Is Ririn available?"

"She's around here somewhere."

Suddenly there was a flash of yellow and blue as the bird-like plushie literally flew into Ichigo's arms. "ICHIGO! You need me? I'm all your's"

Rukia muttered "Fan girls."

"Actually Kon needs you."

If it was possible the eyes of the plushie got bigger and she started stammering. "W w what d d does th th that baka w w want?"

"Well, he needs someone to keep track of him. I was wondering if you might like the job."

Normally she was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this time… "What's the catch?"

Ichigo unzipped her pouch and plucked out her green soul causing the plushie to go limp. He handed the mod soul to Rukia, who popped her into her mouth.

"Whoh, What the hell is going on?" Ririn was more than a little confused now.

Rukia turned her to look into her eyes. "We want you to go and live with Kon and keep him out of trouble. As long as he stays out of trouble you two can do what ever you like. And that includes….."

The unfinished part caused Ririn/Rukia's eyes to shoot open. "You mean…..?"

"Umhumm!" Rukia confirmed. "Just be careful with him. He isn't in a gigai, that's a living body."

Urahara cleared his throat. "That is, it's ok with me, as long as you come down here and work part time."

Ririn turned to Rukia and started asking questions a mile a minute.

Ichigo took Urahara aside and quietly asked. "Two mod souls can't create a life, can they?"

Urahara scratched his chin before answering. "I guess we'll see won't we."


	4. Chapter 4

After exiting the gateway Ichigo sat down heavily. "What is it with those gates? I get nauseous every time I use one."

Rukia had a look of concern on her face as she looked at Ichigo. "Maybe you better have Captain Unohana have a look at you."

"Yeah, right. First day in Soul Society and I'm already going to the hospital? Next thing I'll be asking Yachiru for directions." He took a deep breath and stood up snagging his duffel bag on the way up. "Who do I have to see first? Ol' man Yamamoto?"

"No Kurosaki, you need to see me first." came the dry humorless voice of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia jumped slightly and quickly hid her hands behind her as she greeted Byakuya. "Good afternoon Nii-sama."

"Hello Byakuya. You're looking well." Ichigo greeted deciding not to be a total ass on his first day. "To what do I owe the honor of having you greet us at the gate?"

"Your presence is required at the captains meeting hall now. Follow me." Byakuya ignored the slight of using his first name without honorifics. "Vice Captain Kuchiki, have his 'bag' taken to the thirteenth division and meet us at the captain's hall."

"Hai Captain Kuchiki." Rukia responded with a bit of curiosity. She was wondering why her brother was being so absolutely cold to her. He had all but told **her** to take the bag to the thirteenth.

Ichigo followed Byakuya as they went to the meeting hall located in the first division compound. "Excuse me, Byakuya. After the meeting could you and I talk about something. I think it's important to you and to Rukia."

"I have five minutes after the meeting I'll see you then." The tone was as emotionless as always.

"Um, thanks." Ichigo was now fuming but he kept his cool as they reached the meeting hall.

"Wait here. You will be called." Byakuya never looked at him as he entered the hall and the doors closed.

The fuming increased as he cooled his heels waiting to be called in. "God damn pomp and circumstance. Can't they just do something without all the fan fair and ceremony?"

"Ichigo, what are you doing waiting out here?" Rukia asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know. Byakuya told me to wait here. He said that I would be called. I feel like I'm back in high school waiting on the principle to ask me in so he can chew me out for something I didn't do. Where is your ring?"

"I took it off until you have a chance to ask Byakuya for my hand in marriage. You do remember that don't you."

The argument escalated into a shouting match as the doors opened. All of the captains and vice captains got to witness Rukia Kuchiki kick the hell out of her soon to be captain. Now it was fair to say that Ichigo never punched her or evaded her blows in any way but the resulting laughter from those watching made him even angrier. Finaly he had had enough. He caught her hand pulling her close to him and doing the only thing that he knew could stop her. He kissed her in front of all the captains and vice captains. Her eyes shot open, her knees buckled, and her arm went limp.

"Now are you done smacking me around? They're waiting." He then released her and walked into the hall.

"Yes Boss, OH SHIT!" She realized that every important shinigami in soul society had just watched her being reduced to a quivering mass with just the touch of his lips. **_"Double OH SHIT!!"_** Byakuya saw it too. The look on his face promised an uncomfortable lecture about the propriety of being a noble, again.

The doors slammed shut after they entered causing the both of them to wince. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Your name has been presented to the Gotei thirteen as being qualified as captain. Your strength and skill in battle are well known to us here and your willingness to do what ever is necessary to accomplish the job is of note also. Your Father was a captain of the Gotei thirteen long before you came into being and his record prior to exiling himself was exemplary. Because of all that we offer you the captaincy of the thirteenth division. How say you?"

"I thank you for the invitation and the offer that you have seen fit to present to me. I don't know that I'm everything you are looking for but I can only say this. I will do what ever is necessary to live up to the honor you have bestowed upon me. I accept." The steel in his eyes made them look as though they had become silver as he spoke his words. "As long as Rukia is my vice captain, I will lead anyone anywhere at anytime to protect the living world and soul society."

Rukia's eyes shot open wide. _"You don't bargain for your position or set conditions! BAKA mono."_

"Done." Yamamoto struck his staff against the floor causing a resounding echo throughout the hall.

Rukia's eyes got even bigger as she realized what had just happened. She was going to forever be his vice captain. The only thing that could ever change that was death.

"Come forward and accept your captain's haori."

The two senior captains, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake held the coat open for him to don. As he slid his arms into the coat Ukitake leaned in and whispered. "Not bad for a kid. Do me proud."

Ichigo blushed and nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Shunsui clapped his hands. "Now that that is over let's have a drink! What do you say Ichigo? You're old enough now!"

"Ah, I thank you but I have to talk to someone right now. Maybe I'll be able to catch up afterwards." He said begging out of what was bound to be an all night affair with much sake and most likely Rangiku.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Byakuya who nodded. "Excuse me Gentlemen."

He followed Byakuya off at shunpo. They arrived at the offices of the sixth where Byakuya went to his desk and proceeded to start looking over paperwork. This annoyed Ichigo to no end but he kept his cool.

"What are you waiting for Kurosaki? I told you that you have five minutes and that began two minutes ago."

"This may take more time than that so I'll get to the point. I would like to ask your permission to marry your sister."

Byakuya laid down his brush and looked up at Ichigo. "What makes you think that you are worthy of marrying Rukia."

Ichigo almost said the first thing that came to his mind, but bit it back with all his strength. "I may not be worthy of having her hand in marriage. But, I will do whatever it takes to make her happy and I'll protect her with my life."

"You are maturing Kurosaki. I remember a day when you would have blurted out the first thing that came to your mind. I will consider the marriage for now and let you proceed with the engagement. You may go now." Byakuya dismissed him like an underling.

Rather than exploding Ichigo took what he got and considered Byakuya's words. He left the compound of the sixth division and made his way over to the thirteenth division. He stopped short of the gates of the division and just observed them with their elegant and sweeping design. _"I guess this isn't a dream. I'm really here."_

He was startled out of his reverie by a harsh voice. "So when do you want to have a rematch?" Kenpachi was leaning against the wall near him picking his teeth with a rather wicked looking knife.

"Gaa, when did you learn how to hide your presence?" Ichigo calmed himself.

"Ah, I've known how to do this for a long time. I just don't do it very often. So when are you going to give me a rematch?" Kenpachi pressed.

"How about tonight after I get some things settled." Ichigo answered.

"Oh, like getting your vice captain under control? Never mind, what was I thinking? I saw how you can control her." He laughed as he strode away. All Ichigo could do was blush.

"Well enough loitering about. I better go in and get acquainted with the division." He spoke out loud to no one.

The moment he entered the gatway he was accosted by the two third seats of the division, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki.

"Captain, Captain I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Kiyone said

"I am even more glad to meet you Captain." Sentarō said in the ongoing game of one-upmanship that these two constantly played.

Before they could devolve into one of their standard squabbles Ichigo placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "No fighting. I am happy to meet both of you equally. This is my first day so let's set some ground rules. First; you are both equal in my mind. Second; I expect you to both work together and share the tasks equally. Third; where is my office?"

Kiyone and Sentarō looked at each other and nodded as though something had clicked for the first time. "This way Captain." "We'll show you the way Sir"

Ichigo didn't know if this was any better with them finishing each other's sentences but it was a start anyway. They showed him the way to his office and he found Renji sitting in **his** place with his feet up on **his** desk.

"Mighty pretty words and bold if I do say so myself. I never would have expected anyone to make his captaincy a conditional thing." Renji said with a smirk on his face.

"Get your feet off my desk and while you're at it get out of my chair." Ichigo growled.

"My my, but you're in a good mood. Something bad happen?" Renji continued to smirk.

"Well let's see. I get greeted at the gate by none other than Byakuya frikin Kuchiki. Told to follow him to a meeting. Got beaten up by Rukia before the meeting started. Made a fool of myself and Rukia before I even walked in. Got belittled again by Byakuya frikin Kuchiki. Ran into Kenpachi who is itching for a rematch. And to top it all off I find you STILL sitting at my desk. Does that sum it up for you?" He asked with a scowl on his face.

"Sounds like you are having a great first day. I'll leave you for now to get your act together. By the way, if that's how you're going to handle Rukia, I suggest getting some shin guards." He laughed as he got out of Ichigo's chair and made for the door.

"Ha ha funny funny." Ichigo said to Renji's retreating back.

His day was just getting started.


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia was livid. She had been made a fool of and then tied into a position even if she was happy about it. Now to top it all off she had to go and talk to her brother. The runner had caught her on her way back to the thirteenth division. The word to report to her brother's office was expected but the manner in which the message was worded sent shivers up her spine. "Vice Captain Kuchiki, You are ordered to present yourself to the captain of the Sixth Division immediately."

She knocked on the door to his office and waited for him to answer. She was kicking herself for being hard headed with Ichigo before the captains meeting but there was nothing to do for it now. "Come in Vice Captain Kuchiki." She heard from behind the door.

She entered the office and faced her brother who was patently ignoring her. "You called for me Nii-sama."

He turned his head to look at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. "No, I ordered you to be here Vice Captain Kuchiki. I am not going to lecture you on formality if you were wondering about that. I am trying to decide if I am going to have you brought up on charges for striking your commanding officer."

Rukia blanched. She knew that if Byakuya said something like this he was serious. "N-nii-s-sama, why?"

"I could care less about how you treated Captain Kurosaki while he was a substitute shinigami but now he is a captain. The position demands respect. You showed him no respect by hitting him and kicking him. All the while he refused to strike back at you and in the end he stopped you by kissing you. His actions show that he has a great deal of affection for you and that he is willing to accept much from you. This is the reason I find myself having to decide whether to have you brought up on charges or not. Is there anything you would like to say?"

Her head was spinning from her brother's observations of their interaction and the massive mistake that she had perpetrated when she beat the hell out of Ichigo. "I…I…I said yes to him." She hung her face down letting her bangs cover her face.

"I suspected as much. Then this is what you are going to do. You are going to return to your division and make a formal apology to your commanding officer and then you are going to invite your fiancé to the mansion for dinner tonight. Is that understood Vice Captain Kuchiki?"

"Hai, Captain Kuchiki"

"You may leave." He dismissed her with no emotion or even idea if he cared.

She left the sixth compound and started back for her division. _"Why does that man drive me beyond the pale? I love him more than words can express, but he gets to me so quickly as if he has a book that says press here to make Rukia spin up!"_ She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice that about half a dozen of the females had joined her.

"Um, Vice Captain Kuchiki? Your new captain, isn't it Ichigo Kurosaki?" One asked.

Startled she looked around. "Ah, yeah, why?"

"We just think he is so dreamy!" one said with stars in her eyes.

"He's so strong too!" another nearly shrieked.

They all started asking questions at once about what he was like in person and were there have any openings in his division.

Rukia came to a dead stop in the middle of the street. She turned to face them with a look on her face that promised a very painful next few days, even with assistance from the fourth division healers. "Captain Kurosaki is engaged, to ME! Now scram!"

The six fled the scene thankful that she hadn't pulled Sode no Shirayuki. "Fan girls!" she muttered.

She continued on to the thirteenth compound and then to her office. She opened the door to find Ichigo looking through a mound of paperwork that had piled up while Ukitake was doing a turn-over with Yamamoto. "Um, Captain Kurosaki? Could we talk for a moment?"

Ichigo looked up with surprise on his face. "Why did you call me that? I'm still Ichigo to you." He could see by her face that something had happened and he most likely wasn't going to like it.

"Um, no, that's not true any more. I was painfully reminded of that fact by Nii-sama. In fact he was trying to decide on whether to have charges of assault brought up on me. So I will make this short. I am deeply sorry for assaulting you, my commanding officer." She bowed to him giving him a first in the fifteen years that he had known her.

He got up from behind the desk and went over to her and lifted her chin with his hand gently. "Don't ever bow to me again. You are my goddess and you made me who and what I am today. I should bow to you. If you ever feel the need to beat the living hell out of me feel free to drag me off to some secluded spot and do it but don't ever bow to me again. I'll talk to Byakuya and get this settled." He leaned down for a kiss when the door slammed open followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika entering with several bottles of sake.

"Did we interrupt something? Ah well, sake makes everything all right afterwards. Why haven't you come and visited Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked slurring his words.

"Ikkaku we just interrupted a beautiful moment with your ugly entrance. Say you're sorry to the boy and let's be on our way. He appeared to have his hands full." Yumichika laughed with a tittering sound.

"HE IS NOT A BOY! HE IS A MAN AND HE IS MY MAN! GET LOST YOU MORONS!" Screamed Rukia. She clapped her hands over her mouth after realizing what she had just said.

"Careful Rukia someone in Rukongi might not hear your confession." Tittered Yumichika.

"Before this place becomes an ice skating rink I think you guys should leave. I'll catch up with you soon." Ichigo said ushering the two drunken shinigami out of the office. After the door was closed he turned back to Rukia. "What am I going to do with you?" He went over to her and enfolded her in his arms pulling her close to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love you midget."

Her arms had found their way around him. "I love you too strawberry. Right now though, we have a more important problem. We have to go to dinner with my brother tonight at the mansion. I suggest that we get prepared."

"Oh shit! I told Kenpachi that I'd meet him for a rematch tonight."

"You're just going to have to tell him that you can't make it. You are going to be here for a long time. You'll have plenty of time to get dirty with Kenpachi after we get this engagement stuff over with. Nii-sama won't accept any arguments and we both know that to be a fact."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I wasn't real keen on going up against Kenpachi again anyway. That man scares the hell out of me. I'll think of something. I didn't bring any formal ware with me you know, just my sport coat that I wore for school."

"Don't worry; your captain's haori will be fine. I'm the one that has to get dressed up in a kimono." Rukia said smiling at him.

"As long as you allow me to hold your hand when we enter the mansion then I don't care what you dress up in and for that matter I don't care about what I wear."

She hit him. "Ichigo! This is going to be a formal dinner where our engagement will be announced to all the nobles of Soul Society. We have to make a good impression."

"Suddenly fighting Kenpachi looks a lot less frightening. I'm joking!" He caught the look in her eye before she could swing again.

Ichigo hated cooling his heels waiting for anything, but for Rukia it felt more like the anticipation of a treat when she would show herself. Tonight he was rewarded for his patience with (in his mind) the most beautiful sight he had beheld in quite some time. The lavender kimono perfectly set off her eyes and the red obi capped off the magnificent view for him. She left her hair down but managed to get it swept away from her face.

"My Goddess you look absolutely perfect! I am in love all over again!" His face showed his true feelings for once.

"Have you told Kenpachi that you can't play tonight?" She asked.

"No, I'll tell him on our way." Ichigo felt some trepidation at having to tell the mountain of a man that he couldn't fight him tonight.

"Fine, just so you don't get into a fight before the dinner." She held out her hand for him to take.

He took her hand and wrapped it around his arm so that they were walking close together.

When they exited the compound there was a small crowd of female shinigami waiting. Some of them screamed at the sight of Ichigo and one even fainted.

Rukia muttered under her breath "Fan girls."

After they left the 'fan girls' behind she asked. "What is it with you? Everywhere we go you have some girl or group of girls that is fawning over you."

"And you see how much attention I pay them. I only have eyes for you. Don't you have your own following? Renji, Keigo, Mizuiro? You don't see me getting jealous do you?"

"You're that confident of yourself?"

"Nope, I just know that I'm the one that loves you the most. The rest all just want your body. I want all of you, right down to the last kick in the shin."

"Was wonderin when you were goin ta get here." Kenpachi rumbled from the doorway of the eleventh compound.

"I can't play today Kenpachi, Byakuya has a dinner thing set up and I didn't know about it. I'm not going anywhere soon so I'll come and beat your ass at mortal combat some other night."

"Damn it! I just figured out how to set that damn gamestation up too!" Kenpachi sounded disappointed.

"Maybe if your still up when we come back I'll stop for a couple of rounds."


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to the Kuchiki Mansion was relatively peaceful after they left Kenpachi. They talked about what to expect and this made Ichigo nervous.

"Ichigo, stop worrying. You've faced down the captains of Soul Society, Menos Grandes', Arrancar, and the traitors themselves. You conquered your inner hollow and to top all that off you became a teacher of high school literature. What threat could the nobles of Soul Society pose for you? I remember high school. That was one tough time as far as keeping track of what was going on and who was doing what to whom and where. All the nobles, with minor exceptions, are just big gossips. They play word games."

"I know all that, but when I was a teacher I looked the part. Here I look like I'm eighteen. That sort of erodes your confidence a bit." He took a deep breath. "I just have to let the ignorance slide off, right? No sweat." He patted her hand and squared his shoulders and escorted her into the mansion.

On the other hand…The sea of nobles before them made them both a little sick to their stomachs. "Oh Ichigo, I'm sorry. I didn't expect Byakuya to go to these lengths." She whispered before the major domo introduced them to the crowd.

"Captain of the Thirteenth Division, Kurosaki Ichigo and Vice Captain Kuchiki Rukia." There was a smattering of murmers from the gathering but very little else except stares from hard eyes and more than a few lustful looks from women and men.

Ichigo steeled his resolve to survive this night without having to resort to violence but he knew from some of the looks of some of the nobles that he was in for a rough time. "Let's pay our respects to Byakuya before he thinks we have slighted him."

They approached Byakuya and for once Ichigo pulled out every bit of formality that he had learned in thirty years. He bowed to Byakuya. "Kuchiki Byakuya-dono, Thank you for inviting me in to your home and for granting the privilege of spending time in your presence." Ichigo held the bow waiting for the response from Byakuya.

Byakuya's left eye started to twitch slightly. He was amazed at the politeness and sincerity of Ichigo's greeting. _"This boy has matured considerably."_ He thought to himself. "Kurosaki Ichigo, The pleasure is mine that you came to this gathering. Please enjoy yourself. Rukia."

Ichigo rose up and looked him in the eye. Byakuya inclined his head ever so slightly in acknowledgment of Ichigo's proper manners.

As they walked away from Byakuya Rukia whispered, "Where did you learn that?"

"Japan's Emperor has state dinners for other monarchs from time to time and the conversations of greeting are well recorded. I had to learn several of them as part of my teaching degree. I just remembered what the Queen of England said to the Emperor when she visited about a decade ago." He whispered back to her.

"That was brilliant! I hope the rest of the night goes as well." She whispered back feeling pride in her man.

Some people though were not impressed with Ichigo's manners. A pair of young nobles who had had their eyes on Rukia for quite some time, were incensed at the fact that she had snubbed them for years and for what? This human born brat?

Ichigo and Rukia were walking about as Rukia introduced Ichigo to the nobility of Soul Society. He even managed to sway a few hard glares to warm smiles with his confidence and charm. Then all hell broke loose. One of the afore mentioned nobles slammed his way between Ichigo and Rukia bumping aside Ichigo and knocking Rukia over. He turned on Ichigo. "How dare you run into me like that! You low bourn scum! I should teach you a lesson in manners!" The noble placed his hand on his katana.

Byakuya placed his hand over the young nobles' hand. "Before you disgrace yourself and your entire family by committing an act of aggression under **my** roof, let me ask you one question. Kurosaki is a captain of the Gotei thirteen. He earned that haori by being not only a great leader of people whom many look up to. He has fought and defeated several captains and all of the traitors in combat. What do you think that you can do to him, besides get your blood on his clothing?"

Ichigo for his part ignored the scene and went to Rukia helping her to her feet. He wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders and she placed a hand on his chest as though to prevent him from delivering massive hurt to the idiot of a noble.

The noble looked at Byakuya and then at Ichigo with hatred in his eyes. Then it slowly dawned on him how close to death he had come. His hands began to shake and the color drained from his face. He looked one last time at Ichigo who held a concerned look rather than one of anger or hatred. "I beg your pardon Captain Kurosaki and that of you also Vice Captain Kuchiki." He turned to Byakuya. "I beg your forgiveness and I will leave now." He bowed and departed swiftly. His cohort seeing the incident and hearing the quiet question took his leave also.

"Thank you Nii-sama." Rukia managed seeing that things were settling down.

"Do not thank me. I did not want to have to have a stain removed from the floor. As to that fools life I could care less. Kurosaki could have cut his arm off before I placed my hand on his to restrain him." Byakuya turned to continue working the party.

"And I thought that teacher mixers were tough." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia pinched him hard causing his eyes to shoot open, but he didn't utter a peep.

No further incidents happened much to the relief of both Ichigo and Rukia. but they knew that the announcement was approaching. The meal had finished and tea was being served when Byakuya stood up gathering everyones attention. "I would like to make an announcement of the engagement of my sister Kuchiki Rukia to Captain Kurosaki Ichigo. The wedding will be held on the Twenty first of January here at the Kuchiki Mansion. Invitations will be forthcoming."

Ichigo not knowing what to do stood up bowing to Byakuya and then to the assembled nobles all the while blushing a bright crimson. After he sat he turned to Rukia. "When did we set a date?"

"Nii-sama is the one that sets the date by family custom. You asked him for my hand then he decides on the length of courtship and the date of the wedding. Do me a favor and just accept it for now. I'm going to be with you every day until the wedding and then no one will have any say about what we do. Ok?"

"Ok, But I have a lot of questions that need to be answered. Honestly, I had no idea what was happening until he said what he said. Ya know, it seems like he decided on a fairly short courting period based on what I know."

She gently chided him "Baka, we've been dating for what? Fourteen years? Don't you think that we know each other pretty well by now?"

Ichigo grinned. "I guess that he figured that I've survived this long with you… urrrg!" She pinched him again harder.

Ichigo looked around at the people staring at him. "Heh! Muscle cramp." He said to them. To himself he said. _"So that's the way you want to play, humm?"_ He applied a bit of his reiatsu to his hand and goosed her causing her to yelp and stand up.

She looked around at the people sitting there staring at her. "I'm sorry, I just remembered something important."

Ichigo took her hand. "Then maybe we should take care of it right now before it becomes more of a problem."

The look of annoyance that graced her face was in sharp contrast to her words. "Yes, I think that we better handle this issue before it gets out of hand."

Ichigo stood next to Rukia and then bowed to everyone. "As my Vice Captain has said, we have something to take care of and we must beg your leave to attend to it. Good night to you all and thank you for allowing us to spend time with you. Byakuya, Thank you again and I'll be in touch with you soon."

Ichigo escorted Rukia from the mansion holding her hand on his arm. When they were a safe distance from earshot she punched him again. "Baka! You goosed me at a formal dinner!"

"And I have the marks to show where you pinched me!" He glowered back at her. Then he started laughing. "I am so glad to be out of there! I understand what was going on but, I'm not that type of guy and you know it. I'll go a apologize to Byakuya in the morning."

"You don't have to. Byakuya nodded his understanding to me before we left the banquet hall. To tell you the truth I'm glad to be away from that crowd too. I could feel the eyes of everyone and I wasn't comfortable."

"So tell me what that little thing was about with that kid who wanted to fight."

"As you know I'm a noble. As such I make a highly desirable mate for other nobles. There were two of them there tonight and they both have been trying to court me for about ten years."

"So those were your fan boys? They really don't know you do they?" His laughter was infectious to her.

"No, I suppose that they don't have a clue all." She laughed softly. "Take me home Ichigo, I'm tired of these clothes and I need to get comfortable."

He scooped her he up bridal style and shunpo'd off in the direction of the thirteenth. They arrived to find that they had been followed.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked a very irritated Ichigo.

The two young nobles quietly stood with their heads hung low. "We beg your pardon for our disgraceful act at your engagement party. We wish to enlist as members of your division as penance for our disgraceful act."

"And this couldn't wait until morning?" Rukia asked becoming as irritated as Ichigo.

"Um, well, we thought…." One said.

"We thought that it would be better to ask as soon as possible." The other said.

"Come back in the morning and then ask. I'm beat and I haven't even finished my first day on the job." Ichigo said wearily.

Together the pair responded. "Hai, Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo and Rukia entered the thirteenth compound leaving the two standing in the street.

"Ok, Kusanagi, your temper got you into this mess, why exactly am I here?"

"You, Shin, are here to help me expose this human born brat for what he is, a fraud. I can't accept that nobility like Kuchiki Byakuya would ever accept that human to be a captain let alone a shinigami, and to think that he is an acceptable partner for his sister? He wasn't even carrying a zanpakutō. All he had was the handle of a katana stuffed into his obi."

"I saw that. You may be on to something there. Ok, we'll come back in the morning and sign up and then we start on exposing him. When it's over not only will his engagement be over so will his 'job' as captain." Shin said.

They laughed as they walked off.

Ichigo and Rukia were standing on top of the wall surrounding the thirteenth compound listening to the whole conversation. They let the two nobles get out of earshot before they spoke.

"So they think that I'm a fraud? I think that we have found ourselves some gofers." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia was ready to unleash holy hell on the pair for their duplicitous actions but stopped after hearing Ichigo's words. "What's a gofer?"

"A gofer is someone that go's for this and go's for that, a runner, someone that has no skill or duties other than getting things for whoever needs something. I think that those two morons are just about to find out how stupid they are." He laughed.

"I think that it would be more fun to let them see just how powerful you really are. Those morons would wet their pants." She mused.

"Yeah but then we couldn't have any fun with them." He had an evil grin on his face.

"Ok boss they're your play toys for now, I won't break them too much." Rukia said with a sulk.

"Oh no, you get to play with them in the morning. Who do you think is going to administer their placement test?" Ichigo smiled at her.

The smile that came over her face lit up his world. "Hehehe. This is going to be fun."

"Now, shouldn't I escort you to your quarters and say goodnight?" He leered at her.

"Why Captain Kurosaki, I thought you would never ask." She leered back.

The following morning the two nobles presented themselves to Ichigo for placement within the division. "Ok, it says here that both of you have completed basic weapons training and advanced weapons training and that you both are proficient in the use of kido. You both are also capable of shunpo. This sounds rather promising." Both of them smiled feeling that they were more than qualified to place at the third or fourth seat level. "Now it's time for you to pass your placement test. Vice Captain Kuchiki will administer that portion of your examination. I will observe and there will be members of the eleventh division observing also namely third seat Madarame and fifth seat Ayasegawa. You will be graded on form, execution, and overall ability. After that there will be a written examination that will determine your suitability for deployment to the real world. Are there any questions before we begin?"

"We thought that you would be giving us the placement examination." Shin said looking a little less sure of himself.

"Normally I would but I think that Vice Captain Kuchiki is more than capable of handling that portion of your testing by herself." Ichigo smiled at him.

"Ah, what if we hurt her?" Kusanagi asked worrying that he might injure the person that he wanted to date.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem, do you Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking at her in her shinigami robes.

"Nope, and as a precaution we have a member of the fourth division standing by to administer aid if necessary." She said with her girly voice and false smile.

"Well, if there are no more questions let's proceed to the training field." He ushered them out to the training field where Ikkaku and Yumichika were waiting.

"Yo, Captain, are these the fresh meat?" Called out Ikkaku.

"My, but they **are** pretty." Cooed Yumichika

Both of the nobles looked at each other wondering what was going on.

"Now don't be afraid boys, These guys are just observers. Your opponent is Vice Captain Kuchiki. Rukia, take it away."

Ichigo went to stand next to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

She faced off about five meters from the pair and drew Sode no Shirayuki. "You may come at me when you are ready." She dropped into a guard position.

They looked at her then at each other then disappeared from normal sight as did Rukia. They both appeared at a point behind where Rukia had been standing with their zanpakutōs pointing to where she had been standing only to hear from behind them, "Bakudou #1 – Sai!"

Shin dropped like a sack of turnips unable to move. Kusanagi just turned and stared at his fallen partner as Rukia laid her zanpakutō against his neck.

"You are both dead."

Ichigo pulled out something and handed it to each of the eleventh division officers.

Rukia dispelled the binding and shouted at the two. "Get up and get ready again!" She placed about five meters between herself and them and again dropped into a guard position.

"Any time you're ready." She sneered.

This time Shin disappeared and Rukia disappeared a split second later followed by Kusanagi tripping over her outstretched blade at his ankles. She disappeared again to be face to face with Shin and inside of his guard with her zanpakutō at his throat. "You're both dead again!"

This time both eleventh division officers pulled out something and handed it back to Ichigo. They laughed as they exchanged items.

Rukia walked over. "These two are nearly hopeless. They can't fight against a vice captain."

"Zat so? Well maybe they would fair better against a fifth seat. Yumichika? Would you like to test our new recruits?" Ichigo asked.

Both of the nobles looked at the dandy and grinned.

Yumichika smiled demurely. "I would be honored to test these two beautiful boys."

He sashayed out to the grounds drawing his zanpakutō. "Oh boys, I'll be your partner from now on. Do try and take it easy on my manicure, Ok?"

Five minutes later both nobles were being tended to by the medic from the fourth and Yumichika was complaining that he had broken a nail. "They owe me for that manicure. I warned them not to mess it up."

"I'll pay for it Yumichika. I asked you to test them." Ichigo laughed. He turned to the two nobles. "Now, on to the written portion of your placement examination."

They followed him back into the division offices where he had them sit at a table and he placed a test before each of them. The test was one hundred questions long and each of them was a combination of multiple choice and essay. "You can talk with each other to accomplish the test but you only have two hours to complete the test. Your time begins now!" Ichigo turned over a sand timer.

The nobles opened the test confident that there wasn't much about the real world that they didn't know, until they started reading the examination.

The two hours slowly passed as Rukia and Ichigo ate their lunch and did some paperwork. When the sand ran out Ichigo told them to close their tests and go and wait in the next room.

The shaken nobles looked like they had been through a war. They had no idea what a quarter of the questions had referred to. They didn't even know what they had to do with being a shinigami.

Ichigo and Rukia read over the exams and were laughing at some of the answers. They did grade the exams and came up with scores of ten and fifteen respectively for Shin and Kusanagi.

The nobles were called back in and made to stand at attention before Ichigo who was seated at his desk and Rukia who was standing next to him.

"It seems that as of right now you both are qualified to be messengers. You can't fight, you can't use Kido, you aren't up on real world slang and culture. That leaves me with two new messenger boys. Go and report to third seats Kiyone and Sentarō. They will tell you what to do and where to bunk. As of now you are members of the thirteenth division. Don't let me down."

The look on their faces was priceless. They thought that they were going to become officers and have a chance at 'exposing' Ichigo. Now they were nothing more than messengers. Some how this wasn't working out like they had planned.

Over in the offices of the eleventh Ikkaku handed Kenpachi a note from Ichigo. He opened it and read it then he smiled very broadly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Messenger! Where the hell are you?" Rukia shouted waiting for either Shin or Kusanagi to show up. She tapped the end of her brush impatiently wondering what was keeping the incompetent nobles.

Shin showed up in the doorway with a napkin stuffed into the top of his robes, and chopsticks in his hand. "Yes Vice Captain? What do you need?"

"I need you to be here when I call for you. You don't take lunch breaks while I'm working. You stand by waiting for me to call you. Are you that incompetent? Never mind I don't have time to tell you how to do your job. Here take this over to the Captain of the Eleventh Division." She handed him a sealed letter for Kenpachi. "Make sure that he get's this today." The sarcasm in her voice was not lost on Shin.

He took the letter and very nearly snatched it from her hand. _"How dare she insult me! I am a noble after all!" _He was shaking he was so mad. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that he was about to enter the compound of the eleventh division.

"If it isn't pretty boy!" cooed Yumichika. "What brings such an august messenger as yourself to the eleventh?" He softly laughed into his hand.

"Well I'm not here to see you, that's for sure." Shin sniped.

"Oh, are we a bit testy? I bet you thought that you were going to become a seated officer didn't you. Let me give you a bit of advice. Learn from those that are above you. You don't have to like them but you have to respect them. They earned their positions, especially in that division."

"What do you mean? How could a human earn such a position? What possible strength could he possess that could compare to that of a shinigami?"

"You really don't know do you? I don't know what you have been doing all these years but that 'human' as you call him has beaten the strongest of the strong. Every time he has done it he has been defending the one person that means the most to him. She is the one that initially made him into a shinigami and she was almost executed for it. He stormed in here from the real world and beat all comers including two captains of the gotei thirteen. He stopped the execution by shear strength of his arm and his will to see the right thing done. Honestly I think that you are very lucky to be there. He cares about his people and if you're smart then you will learn from him."

"I don't know what I could possibly learn from a person that doesn't even carry a zanpakutō. All he has is the handle of a katana that he stuffs into his obi."

Yumichika started to laugh. "That is his zanpakutō. When he was regaining his powers his zanpakutō was cut to pieces and that's all that's left of the sealed state. That is not an indication of the shikai though. His shikai is taller than you are and it looks like a giant kitchen cleaver. As for his bankai, I'll let you find that one out on your own."

This was news to Shin. He felt that maybe he had let himself get talked into far more than he had been expecting. "That woman or girl you were talking about, it was Kuchiki Rukia wasn't it." He asked already knowing in his heart the truth.

"Now you're catching on. Enough talk time though. You have a message to deliver. I suspect that it is for Captain Kenpachi. Let me see it before you enter. I don't want such a beautiful boy to end up dead because of a mistake in perception." He extracted the letter from the nerveless fingers of Shin and opened it. He started to giggle as he read the note. "It seems that you have managed to piss off your Vice Captain more than you know." He handed the opened letter back to Shin to read.

**Captain Kenpachi. This messenger is to receive one hurtz donit from you or one of your officers then report back to me directly.**

"What is a hurtz donit." The clueless noble asked.

Yamichika looked at him not believing what he was hearing. "Child, you really did jump into the deep end of the pool." He stepped up and swatted him in the back of the head. "Hurts don't it? Now go back to your Vice Captain and make what ever apologies you need to make and get straight with both her and your captain. What ever got you into this mess is not worth it. You may be a noble but the players here are not playing word games. They play for keeps. Ichigo is also known for a remarkably short temper when it comes to anyone threatening his friends or family. As of two nights ago I do believe that Rukia Kuchiki has moved from friend status to family status. Make your peace and get right with them."

Shin realized that whatever Kusanagi felt towards Rukia or Ichigo, it was more along the lines of suicidal than rational. "Thank you Fifth seat Ayasegawa. I will take your advice and make things right." He left at a trot then used shunpo to return to the division.

After he entered the division Kusanagi tried to corner him and find out what was going on. "I want nothing more to do with your schemes. What you want to do is insanity. They are our commanding officers and I'll follow them." He shoved past Kusanagi and went to the door to the captain's office and knocked.

"Come in."

He slid the door open and fell to his knees then abased himself. "I am to report to Vice Captain Kuchiki as per her letter to Captain Kenpachi. I also have to report myself for plotting against both the Captain and the Vice Captain. I await your punishment."

Rukia walked over to the abased noble and contemplated for a moment. "You were plotting against us why?" Ichigo sat back in his chair and let Rukia take the lead.

"I didn't actually believe that a human could ever rise to the rank of Captain let alone become a shinigami. That is why. I have been proven wrong by several sources. I apologize."

"Rukia, I think that this one means it." Ichigo said from his desk.

"Humm, I think you're right. Stand up." She said gently.

Shin got to his feet and looked away into the distance not meeting either of their eyes. He was shaking as he anticipated the worst.

"I'm going to make you a one time offer. I won't look down on you for either choice but they are final choices. Do you understand?" Ichigo asked.

Shin nodded his head for fear of losing his voice.

"Choice number one is you can go home right now and no harm is done. I have the paperwork right here on my desk. Choice number two; You can stay a member of the thirteenth division and start training properly to become a full fledged shinigami. Those are your choices." Ichigo's tone became hard. "Pick one."

Shin was shocked that he was being given a chance by someone that he had intended to hurt. He felt that there was more to this man than just being a man. "Sir, I choose to remain here and make amends for my actions. I would rather gain your respect starting all over from the bottom."

"Then you have already started to get your act together and I respect a man that knows when he has done wrong and can admit to it. Welcome to the thirteenth."

"I, however am still not pleased with your actions." Rukia said in an ominous tone. "You insulted not only Captain Kurosaki but me and my family with your actions. I'm going to take an interest in your training and I won't accept any failures on your part." She paused for a moment to allow her words to sink in. "As for your 'partner' I suggest that you avoid him and make some new friends."

"H-hai Vice Captain Kuchiki" Shin knew down deep in his heart that he had really pissed her off. He also knew that after actually meeting and spending some time in Rukia's presence that this was not the woman that he wanted to have at his side in a domestic scene, on a battlefield yes but in a home? No way! "I wish you both the best together and I'll depart and find the third seats and ask for more duties." He left closing the door behind him.

"I think ya scared the shit out of him, Rukia." Ichigo snickered

"Ya think?" she asked in an innocent tone holding a finger to her chin. "That's what that smell was." Then she started laughing.

"Oh but you're an evil woman! I guess that's why I love ya." He got up from his desk and enfolded her from behind.

"Hey! No hanky panky until office hours are over! You still have a stack of paperwork to do!" Her actions however didn't suggest that he let go of her. She wrapped her hands around his arms and held them closer. Then she was all business.

As an errand boy Kusanagi was having a tough time. He was forced to bunk with the rest of the rank and file shinigami and his personal time was exceedingly limited. To make matters worse his friend, Shin, had refused to talk to him and had actually started to make friends among the thirteenth shinigami. He was no closer to his goal of exposing Ichigo as a fraud than he had been when he got there.

He was out in the practice yard performing some basic kata with his zanpakutō. He knew from his first experience with the Vice Captain and her 'mate' that he was going to have to sharpen his skills.

"You're dropping your elbow half way through your swing."

He froze. He turned to see his captain standing there watching him munching on a cucumber sandwich.

"If you keep dropping your elbow like that you loose half of the power of the stroke." The words came out a little muffled as he swallowed the rest of his lunch but the implication was clear.

Kusanagi had been told this by many of his past instructors. He had blown them off because he was a noble and nobles didn't take orders from servants. His face started to sneer before his brain caught up with him.

"Don't believe me do you." Ichigo stated. "Let's set up a couple of dummies to practice on and I'll show you."

Ichigo pulled a couple of wooden logs out of a pile and slammed one into the ground for himself and gave the other one to Kusanagi to set up. "Come on, I don't have all day. I have a mountain of paper sitting on my desk and it ain't gettin' any smaller."

Kusanagi finaly got his log stood upright and prepared to take a swing at it.

"Now don't drop your elbow, and you should cut right through it like its butter."

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the log. "If you say so, Captain." He said in a condescending tone. He took a swing putting as much force behind his swing as he could only to have the zanpakutō ripped out of his hands as the log tumbled over.

Ichigo sniggered. "That happened to me the first time I tried it too."

"Oh great captain, show me how it's done then." Rage had gotten the better of him as Ichigo had laughed.

Ichigo sobered and pulled Zangetsu from his obi. "Come on old man, I have to show this guy how to do it right." The katana handle morphed into the massive blade of Zangetsu.

Kusanagi took a step back. "What the hell is that thing?" He watched as Ichigo twirled the massive blade like it was a feather.

"This is Zangetsu, now you see why I keep him in a sealed state?" Ichigo smirked. "Now observe." Ichigo swung Zangetsu at the standing log and completed a backhand swing after that.

"You never touched the log." Kusanagi said believing that the weapon had missed completely.

"Really?" Ichigo sounded incredulous. He walked up to the log and examined it closely. "Maybe you're right." He pushed the log causing the two separated sections to fall. "But then again…" He grinned at Kusanagi.

"That's not possible! There is no way you could have done that! It must be some sort of trick!"

"Then set up another log and I'll show you something." Ichigo's tone had shifted from humored to flat.

Kusanagi found the biggest log he could handle and stood it up for Ichigo.

Ichigo stood before the log and let his spiritual aura flow out causing Kusanage to drop to his knees. He raised Zangetsu over his head and it began to sing. "When you swing you swing to cut." He said simply then he swung down Zangetsu shattering the log to splinters showering Kusanagi in the process.

"Damn it Ichigo, quit showing off. We have paperwork to finish!" The irritated voice of Rukia called out.


	9. Chapter 9

"That boy sure isn't the sharpest foil in the rack. What do they teach them? How to serve tea?" Ichigo was not amused at the lack skill displayed by Kusanagi. "I've seen first year students that could follow orders better and with more humility."

"He's been raised to believe that he is superior to anyone around him. His family ingrained that belief in him from day one." Renji said while kicking back sipping sake. "Ya know, these lawn chairs are really a good idea. I wonder why no one thought of having them made a long time ago."

They were sitting out in the training yard observing several of the new shinigami practicing their fighting techniques. Ichigo and Renji were sitting in the sun enjoying the heat while Rukia sat under an umbrella quietly observing her 'pet' project, Shin. She noted that he had been slammed into the ground several times but he kept on getting up and going back for more. _"I have to say that he isn't giving up. Maybe we can actually make a shinigami out of him yet."_

"So explain again why you didn't just send those two packing? You could of at least sent them to the academy." Renji was still mystified at the actions of Ichigo and Rukia.

"To put it simply, for you, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. This way we get to direct their actions rather than letting them go off and find new ways to screw up. It also gives us the chance to let them get to know about us without the rumor or innuendo. They get to see the truth." Ichigo said while watching Kusanagi get his butt handed to him by the fifth seat. "Besides, if they start to get out of hand I can always let Rukia loose on them again." He laughed.

A hell butterfly spiraled in and hovered before Renji. He stuck out his hand allowing it to land. "_Hollow hunt. Karakura town park. Four hollows, Fishbone D class. Select two assistants. Departure in five minuets."_ "Well I gotta go. Hollow hunt down in Karakura."

"Need any help?" Ichigo asked.

"From you? Hell no. I want to get them myself."

"No, I meant to ask if you would like to take my two nobles along. I think they could learn something. Not from you of course." Ichigo grinned.

"What do you mean 'not from me'?" Renji glared.

"Kusanagi! Shin! Get over here!"

The two came as fast as their tired bodies could move them. "Sir!" shouted Shin.

"I'm having you two accompany Captain Abarai on a hollow hunt. Watch and learn and for gods sake stay out of his way."

Shin actually looked somewhat excited however Kusanagi had a slight look of dread on his face.

"Renji, try to bring them back in one piece, ok?" Rukia said not adding to Kusanagi's comfort.

"Hey! I brought the last group home ok." He laughed as he watched Kusanagi start to turn very pale. "Come on, I haven't got all day." He lead the pair away towards the gate.

"Ichigo, was that really a smart thing to do? I mean neither of them has ever seen a hollow let alone fought one." Rukia said with some mixed feelings.

"Why do you think that I sent them with Renji? Renji will bring them back. He likes to show off and he likes to talk. He'll get them down there and then brag the whole time about the things we've done. Best to get the story from the people that were there don't you think?"

"Humm, I guess that college did help you. I would never have thought that you could be so devious."

"College hell, that's what I learned from dealing with you. That and when to duck." which he did to avoid a flying tea cup.

The gate opened and emitted three hell butterflies preceding the three shinigami. Renji looked around for signs of the hollows. "I think we got here before they did. That's good. Stay close and keep your eyes open you two."

Shin nodded and Kusanagi just stood there shivering.

Suddenly four huge impacts occurred around the shinigami boxing them in. As the dust cleared the roaring screams of the hollows erupted from all four and they faced the shinigami. Renji reacted by drawing Zabimaru and running his hand along the blade "Howl Zabimaru!" the blade shimmered and grew in size and shape becoming the segmented toothed blade. He swung Zabimaru around and at one of the hollows punching through the mask like punching through tissue paper.

One hollow lunged at Shin who jumped up drawing his zanpakutō and deflected the hollows attack enough to allow him to draw back closer to Kusanagi who just stared about in terror. Shin kicked him in the shin causing him to snap out of it. This happened just in time as another hollow lunged in for an attack. Both dodged aside letting the massive head slam into the dirt. Shin recovered quickly and down stroked the back of the hollows head killing the monster.

Kusanagi looked up just in time to see Zabimaru snake past him and shatter the mask of another hollow. He didn't have time to react as the released zanpakutō withdrew and then snaked out at the last hollow ripping its leg off. The hollow fell within inches of Kusanagi but he froze in terror. Shin rushed over and slammed down on the head ending the short and violent battle.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Renji blew up. "You never even drew your zanpakutō. Were you trying to get yourself killed?" He stomped about a bit. "Geez, I get asked to take you along to teach you something and I end up babysitting an incompetent that pisses his pants at the sight of a hollow! Let me tell you something. Ichigo fought a Fishbone D hollow within seconds of becoming a shinigami. He slaughtered the damn thing. Considering the fact that he had become a shinigami only seconds before I think that that alone should tell you something about your captain, and his will to protect."

Shin walked up behind Kusanagi and swatted him in the head. "HURTZ DONIT!"

Kusanagi held his head while looking at his friend. "What was that for?!"

Ignoring his friend he turned to Renji. "What was Captain Kurosaki like when you first met him?"

"That boy was one of the most cocksure individuals I have ever met in my life. He wasn't about to stop fighting for Rukia until she told him to stop. She cried the whole time. He had me beaten within a few minutes and would have killed me if it weren't for Captain Kuchiki. The captain was so far ahead of Ichigo at the time he didn't really stand a chance, but even after he was down he wanted to continue the fight. Later when he broke into Soul Society I ran up against him again. I lost a second time and this time I was able to use my full power. He matched me and learned from his encounter. He grew faster and stronger as I fought him. The boy had scary potential and an even scarier growth rate. Within a few days he had grown powerful enough to defeat me, a Vice Captain at the time, at full strength. He continued to grow too. He went on to defeat Captain Zaraki, and then Captain Kuchiki. Never once did he do what he was doing for glory or anything like that. He only had eyes on saving Rukia. As you can see he accomplished his goal. Now do you understand the bond between those two? In my own opinion, he would tear apart heaven if he knew that Rukia was in danger and that was what he had to do to save her."

"You're just saying things that can't be true! I don't care if you are a captain I can't believe you." Kusanagi said.

The ground at Kusanagi's feet erupted in a small explosion tossing the hapless shinigami onto his back.

"Hello Renji, How have you been doing?" Uryū Ishida asked.

"Not bad. I see you heard our conversation and desided to punctuate the conversation with your own input?" Renji greeted the Quincy "Boys meet Ishida. He is the one of the last Quincys alive. Although I hear that your kids are showing some promise there."

Uryū pushed his glasses up on his nose and just looked at the two nobles. "So one of you is clinging to the notion that Ichigo couldn't possibly be as strong as he is? Well you would be wrong." He looked at Renji. "Renji, could you defeat a Menos Grande Gillian class without your bankai?"

"Renji resealed Zabimaru then sheathed it before answering. "I don't think so. I might be able to make it notice me but defeat it. Not without my bankai."

"Ichigo once sent a gillian packing without having a bankai. I know because I was there. From what I saw it was hurt pretty badly too. I have no doubt that he could have killed it if it had not retreated."

"So what brings you out here tonight?" Renji asked curious about Ishida's showing up.

"I only live about a block from here. I felt the presence of you and the hollows. I thought that you might need some backup so I came. I let you finish the job seeing that you had things under control." Uryū said with no humility.

"Well we won't keep you from your family. Thanks for dropping by." Renji said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, Renji, Tatsuki is back in town and she asked if you could visit. I think that she wants to show off her trophy." Uryū said before he turned to leave.

"That's The Quincy?" asked Shin

The Quincy was a title given to Ishida after the Huceo Mundo incident. His powers had been of considerable use in destroying the espada. And afterwards he became the official executioner for Soul Society.

"Yup, that's him. He's almost as arrogant now as when I first met him." Renji said. "But I still call him a friend." He shrugged his shoulders as he started to walk away. He turned his head and called out. "I have some business to attend to while I'm here so don't go wandering off and get yourselves lost. I'll be back here at seven AM . Be here or I'll come looking for you and I won't be happy."

The captain of the fifth squad walked off but Shin was sure that he heard Renji humming.

"Well what do we do now?" Kusanagi asked feeling worse than ever.

"We wait. It's not like we know anyone here and we don't have anyplace to go." Shin responded. He found a nice spot under a tree and faced the sun letting the last dregs of the day seep into his worn body.

"Why have you been so cold to me lately?" asked an equally worn Kusanagi as he dropped down next to Shin.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, you were wrong about the captain? You have heard from, humm let me see, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Abarai, Vice Captain Kuchiki, The Quincy, and almost every member of the division about what sort of man he is. Why are you still doubting? Do you think every person is lying to you? Is it a huge conspiracy to thwart Kusanagi?" His voice was full of concern. "He knows about your plan to show all of Soul Society that he's a fraud. He asked me about it and then gave me a chance to back out or stay on in the thirteenth. I stayed to earn his respect. He gave me the choice. I suggest that you go to him and settle this one way or the other. If you are so set in your mind that he isn't the real thing then confront him and be done with it. Otherwise wake up and start acting like the noble you're supposed to be."

"WHAT the HELL are you doing here?" Screamed a very familiar voice.

Both shinigami jumped to their feet looking at their captain who was dressed in a business suit and carrying a brief case. Standing next to him was their vice captain dressed in a yellow sun dress.


	10. Chapter 10

"WHAT the HELL are you doing here?" Screamed a very familiar voice.

Both shinigami jumped to their feet looking at their captain who was dressed in a business suit and carrying a brief case. Standing next to him was their vice captain dressed in a yellow sun dress.

"C C Captain! What are you doing here?" asked a confused Shin.

"Captain? What's with the captain crap?" Suddenly it clicked. "If you are going to address me it's Kurosaki Sensei" Kon was now getting it.

"Um, sure Ca… Kurosaki Sensei. What are you doing here? Checking up on us?" asked Kusanagi with a bit of suspision in his voice.

"Take a good look at me boys. Do I actually look like your captain?" Kon asked noting their looks. "The name is Kon Kurosaki. I'm Ichigo's partner."

"That's my job!" Yelled Ririn, as she punched Kon in the arm. "I'm his real partner and He asked me to watch out for you! Now quit jabbering with these two and let's go home so you can start cooking! I'm hungry."

Kon was dragged off by Ririn leaving the two shinigami staring after them in shock.

"They sure act like the Captain and Vice Captain." Shin finally said.

"I don't want to think about it." Kusanagi said shaking his head and returning to the tree for a sit. He started to think about everything that had happened so far anyway and started to muse out loud. "Ichigo Kurosaki is still alive in this world and his body is being operated by a _gikongan. _The vice captains gigai is also being operated by a _gikongan._ Those things don't have the capacity to carry out normal everyday things but that one was dressed like a professional and he wanted me to call him Sensei." He was slowly coming to grips with what he had witnessed. "Those weren't normal _gikongan,_ those were **Kaizō Konpaku!** What the hell is he doing with mod souls?"

"That my young friends, is a question that I should be able to answer for you." A figure dressed in green with a green and white striped beach hat answered.

"Just how many people in this town can actually see us?" asked Shin out loud to himself.

"The answer to that is more than you think." Urahara said with a slight grin. "I bet you both are a little hungry. I just happen to have a little store down the road and a very good cook. Why don't you come and join me for dinner. I'm sure that Ururu will have enough for all of us."

The two nobles shrugged their shoulders not having anything else to do until the following morning.

"Ok, we accept your kind offer. We didn't catch your name though." Shin said with his curiosity piqued.

"You can call me Urahara, Kisuke Urahara." The man said looking back at the two over his shoulder.

* * *

"Kooooon, when is dinner going to be ready?" Ririn whined knowing that she would get a rise out of her boyfriend.

"Well if you would learn to cook then you could have dinner ready when I get home from teaching and you wouldn't be hungry and whining while I slave over a hot stove." He shot back at her.

"Oh, you would have me barefoot and in the kitchen then?" She slowly left the couch and slinked her way into the kitchen sneaking up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist making him jump slightly.

"Actually, I wish that Urahara would hurry up with the mod to your gigai and let you put Rukia's away. Now I know what Ichigo felt like when he took her out on dates for the past five years." He said with slight exasperation.

"But I like looking young! Tell me that you don't like looking at me like this." She stood back from him with her arms held out wide.

"Oh you have no Idea how it makes me feel when I look at you like this, but what do I tell my co-workers when you come to walk home with me? I'm not saying that I want you to stop but I think that if Urahara would get off his butt and finish the job then I wouldn't have such a hard time with the other teachers that think that I'm dating a student. Now come over here and stir this until it gets thick." He handed her the bowl and spoon. When she took them he kissed her on the head as he walked out of the kitchen and put some plates down on the table.

"You pervert. You love having me look this way and you know it." She chided him. "You know though, I wish I could just go back to my original blond haired gigai."

Kon snickered a bit at the thought. "Let's just wait and see what Urahara comes up with, ok? Besides I like you looking like Rukia even though I know you're not her."

"OH! So you're in love with Rukia and not me!" she accused.

Kon calmly walked up to her and took the bowl and spoon from her setting them on the counter. "Not at all. No matter what you look like I know who you are. I haven't changed my opinion of you since I got to know you and that first time you saved my butt from Grand Fisher. I could never care about anyone else."

"Then who is that Yumi who keeps calling?" Her eyes narrowed.

Kon sweat dropped. "Heh, heh, She teaches at the school with me. She seems to have a crush on Ichigo." He managed in a not to convincing tone.

"Ichigo humm. Seems more like Kon is her target to me. You better get her to back off or you won't have any more of this, ever. Understand?"

Kon gulped. "Yes." The simple one word response was all he could manage as there was a knock at the door.

* * *

"Ururu, I'm back. Is dinner ready?" Urahara called out after entering the small store.

She stuck her head out from the door to the living spaces. "Yes Manager, the evening meal is ready now. Oh! I see that we are having some freeloaders over for dinner?" In the fifteen years since Ichigo had first met Ururu she had become quite a good looking young woman. She still retained her meek and soft voice but she was as frank as ever in what she said.

"We're not freeloaders!" Kusanagi yelled "We're nobles of Soul Society!"

Shin covered his mouth to try and retain his mirth at his friends' explosion of outrage. "I'm sorry Ururu, what my friend meant to say was that if there is anything we could do for you to repay you for the meal we would be happy to do it for you."

She stepped out and curtsied for Shin then stuck her tongue out at Kusanagi. "Thank you Sir. I will think of something, for both of you."

Urahara smiled behind his fan. "I hope you know what you got your self into young shinigami. Honestly that is the first time I've ever seen her act that way."

Both shinigami looked at Urahara wondering what that meant.

The meal was simple and well prepared. Ururu was an excelent cook and both of the young nobles enjoyed their repast. As tea was served Kusanagi wanted to know about the Kaizō Konpaku that were currently parading around as Ichigo and Rukia. "What can you tell us about the Captain and Vice Captain's gigai being operated by Kaizō Konpaku?"

"First of all, Ichigo's body is a living body. It isn't a gigai. And as to the mod souls inhabiting them, they are on assignment and doing their jobs." Urahara said with a slight smirk.

"What sort of assignment could you assign to a mod soul? Aren't those things similar to gikongan, only built for combat?" Kusanagi asked becoming more confused.

"For the most part they were like that at first. However as they spend more time in the world and take in knowledge they develop personalities as different as you and I. Presently Kon and Ririn are covering for Ichigo. They also happen to have strong feelings for each other. So for all intents and purposes they are Ichigo and Rukia, at least to those that aren't aware of their true nature. Where Ichigo is very straight forward and somewhat shy around women other than Rukia, Kon is a bit of a flirt. Well maybe a letch is a better description."

"Excuse me, freeloader-san, could you come with me and assist in reorganizing the store room?" Ururu said as more of a direction than a request.

"But..I sill…" Kusanagi sputtered.

"You did agree to help out." Urahara said shooing Kusanagi from the table.

He left with Ururu leaving Shin alone with Urahara. "And what sort of questions do you have my young friend?"

"Myself? None that I need answers on at this moment, but I am curious about Miss Ururu. She could see us as soon as she looked around the corner from the kitchen. Is she a shinigami?"

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?" He said as Ururu walked back into the room with a slight smile on her lips as the sound of tumbling boxes could be heard.

"Shin-san, would you please follow me?" She said softly.

"You be nice to my girl Shin." Urahara said with a hint of humor.

Shin looked back at Urahara with his eyes wide open. "Uh, yeah, I'll take good care of her."

He followed Ururu through the building and up steps until they emerged on the roof. "Why did you want me to follow you here to the roof?" He asked being somewhat confused.

"To sit and talk, nothing more, unless you would rather reorganize the boxes in the storage room also?"

"No, that's ok. So what did you want to talk about Miss Ururu? Anything in particular or just some idle chitchat?"

"Oh idle chitchat is fine with me. Why don't you tell me about Soul Society?"

"I take it that you have never been there." He asked looking at her sideways.

"No, but I have dreams about how it is. I sometimes dream about living there and spending my days with friends." She was looking out across the city at nothing in particular. Her eyes had a very distant look to them as Shin watched her.

They continued talking long into the night as Kusanagi crashed and thrashed about in the storage room.

* * *

Kon opened the door anxious to get away from Ririn and her bad mood only to find the cause of her bad mood standing there with a covered basket of what smelled like hot food. "Yumi! What brings you here?"

"You say that like I'm not welcome, Ichigo." She smiled seductively.

"Kon, who is it?" Ririn asked coming up behind him.

"Um, Rukia, meet Yumi. Yumi, Rukia" The sweat drops coming off Kon made a puddle at his feet.


	11. Chapter 11

The Captain of the fifth division had been in nasty fights before and had lost some very bitter battles but this one was not the battle that he could afford to lose.

The plate skimmed past his head at, what appeared to him, near sonic velocity. It impacted the wall embedding itself nearly half way.

"What the hell do you mean by asking me if it's yours! Of course it's yours! Who do you think got me this way?! Santa Clause?!"

"That's not what I meant! I….. Will you stop throwing things at me!" His face met with a bowl of rice.

"Get out Renji! Just get out! I thought you would be happy and that you might just want to take care of us but I can see that you don't!" Tatsuki was shaking with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Renji, braving another bout of flying objects, crossed the room to gently wrap his arms around her. "I was surprised. How could I not be happy. I was just surprised. Ishida told me that you had something you were anxious to tell me or show me and we both assumed it was your latest trophy. I never dreamed that it would be this."

She looked up at him with her eyes full of tears. "You big dummy." She buried her face against his chest.

"I think I'm going to have to make a decision here. The only way I can bring you to Soul Society is if you both die and I don't see that as an option. So….I may have to take the Kurosaki option."

She pushed herself back. "What does Ichigo have to do with it?" Major confusion played across her face.

"Not Ichigo… Isshin. He exiled himself to be with his wife a long time ago. He never looked back." Renji said seeing a dawning of understanding coming to her, followed by more confusion.

"Ichigo's crazy father was a shinigami?"

"And a Captain at that."

"But that means…"

"Only if you will have me…"

"But what…"

"What will they do? I don't know but they won't be happy about it I can tell you that."

"You know that getting you an identity is going to be hard, not to mention that you're going to have to find some sort of work. Besides how am I going to explain a young twenty something boyfriend when I'm thirty?" Tatsuki's mind was racing. The implications of what Renji was suggesting were beginning to overwhelm her.

"Who's going to say anything? Jealous women that haven't found their own partner?" Renji smirked

"My my. How full of yourself you are." She smirked back at him.

"What? I thought you wanted our child to have parents that were here for him or her." Renji's face was turning pale.

"Of course, you dummy. I was just teasing you. What? Do you think I was going to raise this child alone? This is what I'd get at age 4 'Mommy where is my daddy? How come he isn't around?' You think that I'd like to answer that one?"

"I get it and I'll promise you this, I will be here to help you raise this child and everything that goes along with it." Renji said being serious.

"You better because if you don't I'm going to come to Soul Society and drag your ass back." The look in her eyes told Renji all he needed to know. He also knew that even though she wasn't a shinigami she had nearly as much spiritual strength as Ichigo. His training secessions with her had become nearly fatal after she learned how to harness that strength. He shuddered at the thought of this woman ever becoming a shinigami and hunting him down for failing to honor a promise.

"So now that dinner is scattered all over your apartment, would you like to go out and have some dinner? Or did you have anything else to throw at me?" His cocky attitude had returned.

* * *

Kon stood there in shock waiting for all hell to break loose. Ririn quickly skipped past him and stuck her hands out to embrace Yumi. "Hi, I'm Ichigo's girlfriend. I'll be living here from now on. You must be Yumi. He has told me all about you. Why don't you come in." 

The confusion on Yumi's face was evident. Kon, and Ichigo when he couldn't avoid her, had told her that he lived alone and wasn't seeing anyone. This wasn't something she expected and totally shattered her plans of getting Ichigo/Kon into a more comfortable setting, AKA the bedroom. "So when did you start seeing Ichigo?" She asked trying to recover.

"Oh I moved in about a week ago but I've been seeing him longer than that. I'm going to be attending the college down the road. So what are you doing here tonight? planning on making a pass at my Ichigo?" the smile never reached her eyes.

Now totally flustered and turning several shades of red. "I, um, thought that he might like a home cooked meal so I…I'm sorry, I didn't know that Ichigo had a girlfriend. Please excuse me." She bowed slightly and started to leave.

"No, please come in the one that should be apologizing is K-Ichigo. He is at fault for not being truthful here and I think that he owes both of us an apology. Don't you Ichigo." Ririn wasn't going to let Kon off the hook.

Kon knowing that his chances of being able to talk his way out of this were nil. He bowed to both of the women before him. "I am deeply apologetic for my failure to explaine the changes in my life since I invited you over Yumi-san. I didn't know that my life was going to take the direction it did. Rukia and I have been together since she graduated from her school in Hokkaido and she is carrying my child. I just found this information out recently and I never took you into account."

The hole just got deeper and he knew it but his mouth kept running despite his attempts to stop it. "I also plan on marrying Rukia in January. You are the first to know."

Ririn's eyes got big as she digested this piece of fabrication and understood the implications.

Yumi's eyes also got big as she started to breath again. "Oh I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Ririn who just stood there looking dumfounded at Kon until the glint in her eye turned somewhat murderous. Luckily Yumi never noticed.

"Well with your family so far away I'll help you out with anything you need. I gave Ichigo my number so give me a call if you want to go shopping or need help with planning your wedding, anything, anything at all. Here, I made this for Ichigo and I'm sure that there is enough for you also." She handed the covered dish to Ririn. "Just have Ichigo bring the dish to work tomorrow. I'll leave you two love birds alone now." She slipped out the door leaving Kon shocked and Ririn fuming at Kon.

Five minutes elapsed before Ririn said a word. "I'm pregnant? We're getting married in January? What were you thinking?! Has the due date come on that pitiful soul of yours? Has your mind decayed from spending too much time in that plushie body? How do you expect to explain this?" The words ripped out with the force of blows to the head causing Kon to wince in pain with each syllable.

"Well….. What did you want me to tell her?"

"You better pray that Urahara has finished his work." She turned and went to the table and opened the covered dish that Yumi left with them and put a serving on her plate. She looked back at Kon. "Well, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to eat? That's a living body and it isn't yours so hurry up and come over here and have dinner."

Kon walked over to the table. "I'm sorry about all that. I just didn't know what to do, and my mouth started running and I couldn't shut up."

"Same old Kon. I'm just hoping that Urahara has something very soon. I can see why Ichigo and Rukia asked me to come watch over you. Pyon would have gotten you in more trouble than you get yourself into." She bit into some of her food. "Ummm this is good. We should invite her over often. So was it the boobs?"

"No, I didn't even start it. She gave me her number out of nowhere one day while Ichigo was out with Rukia beating hollows. I swear, I never even flirted with her."

"So Kon has a fan girl." Ririn smirked.

"Well maybe more than one." He trailed off seeing the dangerous look in Ririn's eyes.

"I'm just saying that when I teach I see more than one or two dreamy eyed looks from some of the girls in the class. Notably from the Ishida girl, I think she has a crush on Ichigo."

"Didn't you say that she can tell the difference?" Ririn asked.

"Yeah, and she hasn't changed the way she looks at me since I took over." He scratched the back of his head eerily similar to the way Ichigo would act.

"Are you trying to impress me? I just started to calm down and you throw this at me?"

"I know that you're upset, well maybe pissed is a better term right now but before you go off and knock the living hell out of me let me show you one thing first. I promise that you won't regret this small gesture." Kon walked over to where she sat and knelt down.

"I've known you for almost fifteen years now and you have been my best friend besides Ichigo. He and Rukia both know that I care about you and that's why they asked you to come here in Rukia's gigai. I haven't flirted seriously with anyone since I found out that you were going to be here with me and I wouldn't waste my time with anyone as long as I have you here with me." He paused for a moment to pick his next words and to gage her reaction so far. "When all we had were our plushie bodies I still loved you and spent as much time as I could with you. I know that you had Cloud and Nova with you but I was the one that made you laugh, even if it was at me. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to spend any time apart from you again." He pulled out a small ring that he had bought that day on his way home and held it out to her. "I may be only a mod soul but I'm your mod soul, all the way through."

"Oh Kon, you idiot." She reached out and pulled him to her and hugged him close. "I'm still mad at you but I think I'll let you off the hook for a little while."

* * *

The last set of boxes were finally in place as Kusanagi wiped the sweat from his face. He leaned against the support holding the shelving in place regaining his composure before going back into the dining room.

**_CRACK!_**

He looked up in time to see all of the boxes come tumbling down. He was buried beneath his entire evenings work.


	12. Chapter 12

**7AM Karakura Central Park:**

"Where the hell are those two idiots?" Renji was grinding his teeth as he waited for Shin and Kusanagi.

"Oh quit your bitching. You're not going to miss anything." Tatsuki murmured as she enjoyed the closeness of him. "When are you going to make your escape?"

"About five minutes after I talk to Ichigo and Rukia. I just want to say goodbye and let them know what's going on. Anything you want to say to them?"

"Yeah, Ask them when the wedding is and to drop by on their honeymoon. We'll have a present for them." She said giving his arm a squeeze.

A couple walked by several meters from them and glanced at them seeing only Tatsuki standing like she was holding onto someone. "Must be a mime." The man whispered to the woman. "Not a very good one at that. She's talking out loud." The woman whispered back.

Renji smirked slightly. "They think you're crazy you know. OOOF!"

The elbow in the stomach she gave him was none to gentle but he still smirked after he caught his breath.

"Oi, Captain! There you are." Shin called out

Renji turned to look at the approaching shinigami and noted that Kusanagi had a bandage around his head. "I see that you insulted someone at Urahara's shop."

Both shinigami looked at Renji in shock. "H-how did you know where we were?" Kusanagi asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Easy, where else would you have gone if you left the park? Only a few can see you and one of those is the nosiest shinigami I've ever met. I bet that Urahara was here watching the battle last night and was just waiting to see who I brought along. Did he at least feed you before having you restack the supply room?"

Kusanagi grumbled turning several shades of red. "That damn room is haunted and won't stay stacked."

"Um, Captain? Who is this?" Shin was indicating Tatsuki.

"Don't mind him, he's rude enough. I'm Arisawa Tatsuki. I'm a friend of Renji's"

"Oh, you're the one that he went to see last night?" Shin inquired.

Both individuals shaded towards the red end of the spectrum at that. "That's none of your business Shin. The same goes for you Kusanagi." Renji managed to spit out.

Renji continued to grumble as he unlocked and opened the gate. Three hell butterflies emerged and then preceded each shinigami back through the gate. Once all three had passed the door it closed silently on the trio, but not before Renji looked back and winked at Tatsuki. Then the gate faded from her view gradually leaving her standing alone in the park.

"I understand that congratulations are in order Arisawa san" Came the sandy and slightly creepy voice of Urahara from behind her causing Tatsuki to jump slightly.

"You know that that sneaking around thing is going to be the end of you some day Urahara." She shot at him after getting control of her voice.

"Ah, I know and some day I might even stop doing it. But as of now I believe that we need to have a little chat. Don't you?" He coached from behind his fan. His eyes didn't show the mirth his voice suggested.

"And what are we going to chat about?" She had had conversations with Urahara on several occasions and had not enjoyed a single one.

"About your future and that of your child, who if I'm not mistaken is half shinigami. This would make him or her very similar to one Ichigo Kurosaki. I would suspect very strongly that the father is Captain Abarai. You could correct me if I am saying something wrong." The mirth had faded from his voice now.

"Are you making the tea?" Tatsuki asked feeling no joy at spending the next few hours with Urahara.

"But of course dear lady, but of course." He smirked behind his fan.

**Seireitei**** just inside the Western Gate:**

"I see you finally managed to get home." Rukia smirked as Renji and his two charges emerged. "Did you see Tatsuki?"

"Yeah, yeah. We caught up. Where's Ichigo?" Renji asked brusquely.

"He is catching up with Kenpachi right now to give him a rematch at 'Mortal Street Combat'. He said it was something about maintaining his unbeaten streak at 20 or something like that.

"Well at least they aren't destroying half of Seireitei like the first time they fought." Renji snickered.

"You mean that the captain fought Captain Zaraki and lived?" Kusanagi asked with his jaw hanging wide open.

Rukia turned to inspect the source of the voice and smirked at the bandage around his head. "Yes your captain fought Captain Zaraki and not only survived but won. Although I don't suggest you ask Captain Zaraki about it because he likes to show people how he would have finished the fight. I hear it can be fatal."

The look in Kusanagi's eyes showed that he took the warning to heart.

Renji noting the look in Kusanagi's eyes spoke up. "This one here is about useless as far as being combat ready. Shin on the other hand shows remarkable promise. He got two of the hollows. I suspect that he'll make a good shinigami after you get done training him."

"Well that's about what I expected and don't worry I'll make this one into a shinigami, even if it kills him… again." Rukia said with an air of malevolence, causing Kusanagi to wince as though he had been hit with a stick. "You two get back to the division and fill out your after action reports."

The two nobles scurried off leaving Renji and Rukia standing there. "Ok so spill it. I can smell something and I can tell it isn't something you want others to know." Rukia faced down Renji who started to stammer.

"W-what'd ya mean?" His voice cracked slightly. Renji could never hide anything from Rukia and she knew it.

"I mean, you never want to know where Ichigo is when you complete a mission unless you have something to brag about. So? What is it this time?" She stuck out her chin very nearly demanding an answer.

"Get Ichigo and meet me back at my office. I need to talk to both of you. I'm not about to tell you here where everyone can hear." Renji's face got somewhat red but had a defiant look on it.

"Ok, I'll go get him and bring him. This better be good." She said with reluctance.

"Make it around lunch time so that I can do my paperwork first." He turned and left making Rukia watch him as he retreated.

**12:00 Urahara's store:**

"You can't be serious! What the hell is wrong with you people!" Tatsuki blasted at Urahara.

"I'm just telling you the truth. Soul Society takes a seriously dim view of shinigami who impregnate humans. Look at it like this. What if you weren't aware of Renji in his shinigami form and he had had his way with you and left you this way with you none the wiser of how you got into this condition?" Urahara's voice was deadly serious now.

"Then I'd say that he had raped me." Tatsuki admitted.

"Precisely. The ramifications would be dire for you and for the child because neither of you would have the means of protecting yourself from the scrutiny of either the living world or from the hollows that sensed the huge spiritual strength of the child. Your case is slightly different though because you can sense Captain Abarai and you were a willing participant in the making of this child. However, the laws were written long ago before Captain General Yamamoto was a vice captain. They were written because some bad apples had done just that and left the women to fend for themselves with their children and bad things happened to them. Now days the living world would just allow you to continue as before but the hollows are another matter." The look on his face was serious but she also knew that he was holding something back.

"So what was the reason that Isshin Kurosaki was allowed to live after starting a family?" Tatsuki asked now worried about what might happen to Renji.

"Isshin was in exile to begin with so his actions were not monitored. By the time Soul Society knew about Ichigo and his sisters, Ichigo was a shinigami himself and had proven his strength and will power to all of Soul Society in the rescue of Rukia. Your spiritual awakening was a result of Ichigo's overwhelming power which oozed out constantly. His friendship with you kept you in close proximity to him awakening your abilities, much like Orihime and Sado. That still does not change the fact that the law is the law and if Abarai is found out before he can escape, he will have to face punishment at the hands of Soul Society. That punishment is death."

"And if he escapes to here to stay at our side?"

"Then he will live inside the gigai and become bonded to it and age and die as a normal human. His strength will dwindle until he is no more than a mortal man." Urahara spoke softly.

"Wait a minute, You have been here far longer than I've been alive and as far as I can tell you haven't aged a bit since I met you fifteen years ago and if I'm not mistaken You came to the living world a long time ago. What are you doing that keeps you so young looking? Not to mention retaining all your shinigami powers." The look on her face was that of intense scrutiny.

"My dear that is what we are here to talk about. I have developed a different gigai that will allow Abarai to retain most of his strengths but will effectively hide his true nature from those that will be coming to find him. And trust me they will come looking for him. Are you interested in hearing me out?"

**Fifth Division Captains Quarters:**

"You did what?!" The look on Rukia's face showed a mixture of shock and horror. "Oh Renji, they will kill you for that."

"Renji did you know that I had a visit from Ol' man Yamamoto several years ago?" Ichigo asked keeping his calm.

"No, that's news to me. I don't think that I've ever heard of Yamamoto ever going to the real world." Renji confessed.

Rukia looked at Ichigo a little confused as to why Yamamoto would go and visit Ichigo.

"It happened about the time I turned twenty…..

_The knock at the door was soft but firm. "Hey, Ichigo, go get the door, it's for you." Isshin yelled from his study._

_Ichigo got up off the couch and shuffled to the door. "How does he know it's for me anyway?" He opened the front door and stood face to face with Captain General Yamamoto._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, I would like to speak with you in private. May I come in?"_

_The look of shock on Ichigo's face was complete. "Ah, sure. Please come in Yamamoto dono"_

_Isshin stuck his head out of the study "__Shigekuni Yamamoto, you old dog. It's been a while. Come to give him the talk?"_

"_Kurosaki Isshin, it has been a long time and you are still as impertinent as ever. Yes it is time to inform the boy of some of the laws."_

"_Laws? What laws? I haven't done anything?" Ichigo got a panicked look on his face._

"_No you haven't broken any laws. I am just going to inform you of the laws concerning shinigami/human interaction. This is to prevent you from having any problems while you are acting as our representative. As our representative you are subject to our laws as well as those of the human world." Yamamoto cracked open an eye to hold Ichigo firmly in his grasp._

"Basically he let me know about the penalties for a shinigami who has what he termed an inappropriate relationship with a human. I lucked out because the only woman that I ever wanted was already a shinigami, so he decided that our relationship was within the law. I did ask him about Dad and he told me that Dad had been exiled for a long time before he made a family with my mom and had us kids. He also said that he was proud of the way that my father had raised us."

"So what you're saying is that after I go into exile that I can raise my family in peace and not have to worry about Soul Society." Renji said feeling a little unsure about his statement.

"No, I didn't say that. They will send people to look for you and they will have orders to bring you back if they can find you. They did it to my dad and to Urahara and Yoruichi too. They don't take lightly to those that leave Soul Society on their own two feet. Remember your mission to bring back Rukia?"

"That was different! Central 46 was dead and the orders were being issued by Aizen and his cronies." Rukia said in defense of Renji.

Ichigo shook his head "Yes, you're right on that fact but, the laws they were using were valid and there on the books. They just used the most extreme measures available to them. They will most likely send Byakuya or Soi Fon, to bring you back, and if they fail them most likely they will send Kenpachi to eliminate you. My words of advice to you are to see Urahara at once and hope he has a trick up his sleeve that can give you a chance to disappear and raise your family. Take Tatsuki and move away to someplace far from Karakura and start over from the ground up. Open a small dojo with her and teach some kids right from wrong and keep your head low. Good luck and tell Tatsuki we will miss both of you. Come on Rukia, we need to leave Renji to prepare because this should be the last time we see him, I hope." Ichigo stuck out his hand to Renji.

Renji took it and clasped it hard. "You are a great friend. I'll remember you always."

Rukia was in tears as she hugged Renji. "My oldest friend, I'm going to miss you a lot. Let Isshin know how you're doing and he will keep us up to date. We'll do the same."

Rukia and Ichigo left the fifth compound and headed back to the thirteenth leaving Renji to get his act together for what was going to be an exciting few years. Renji was about to know what the old curse 'May you live in interesting times' meant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteenth Division Commanding Officers Office:**

"Ichigo, do you have any idea where Renji went?" Newly appointed Captain General Jūshirō Ukitake asked without any humor in his voice. "All we found was a letter stating that he had to leave and that he would most likely not be returning."

"Sir, The best that I can and will tell you is that he has some personal things to take care of. Renji is my friend and I know what those personal things are. I'm sure that if he wanted anyone else to know about them, then he would have told someone about them."

Jūshirō pondered Ichigo's words for a moment before looking him dead in the eye. "If he's in trouble I am sure that he can count on you to help him out. I'll leave it at that for now and when you hear from him ask him if he would like to talk about his situation. I feel that he is too valuable to lose to something stupid like personal issues. What ever they are I'll speak in his behalf."

"Thank you Captain General, I will pass on your words as soon as I hear from him. You have my word on this." Ichigo responded formally.

Ukitake nodded his head and left the office.

Ichigo, are you going to tell Renji what the Captain General said?" Rukia asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Ukitake is a fair and understanding man. I'm sure that he will go to bat for Renji in a heartbeat. I just hope that he can persuade Central 46 as well."

Ichigo scratched his head trying to get his thoughts ironed out. "So what do we have on the agenda for today?"

Rukia looked down at the schedule for a moment. "Besides your combat lessons for the fourth division there is one shinigami wishing to take an officers seating test. Shin is applying for the seventh seat opening that we have.

"Is he capable of performing at that level? I seem to remember that he had a hard time even getting going against you when he first got here."

"I was just a little pissed when he got here so I went all out to slap him down. Renji said that he did show promise and he put that in his last report." Rukia said with a sad little smile.

"What are we going to do about the other one, Kusanagi? He doesn't listen to instruction and he has no friends in the division other than Shin. What is it going to take to bring him around?" Ichigo pondered.

"Why don't we send him back out with some other shinigami to get some real world experience. Maybe if he gains some confidence in his abilities he'll start to fit in."

Ichigo sat there for a few moments as an idea formed in his mind. "I'm going to send him down to become a resident shinigami in Karakura. I'll have to call Kon and set it up but I think that the best place for him right now is somewhere that he can learn and get to know some people outside of the noble families. Some place where his status as a noble won't count for anything and where he will have to make friends from scratch. If he stays here he's going to fester like an open wound and eventually get himself or some one else killed unnecessarily. I'll have Kon put him up and tell him that he is going to have to attend high school while he is not out hunting hollows. I better talk to Ishida too. Let him know that a rookie is going to be in town and to keep an eye on him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Renji said that he nearly pissed his pants at the sight of a hollow." Rukia smirked.

"Ah, you're right. I better tell Chad and Urahara too."

"Say, did Urahara ever get that new gigai made for Ririn?" Rukia asked.

"I think he said that it would be ready today. I wonder what he created."

**Urahara's Store:**

"Ok Miss Ririn. Take a look at the new you." Urahara said from behind his fan.

Ririn turned to look in the mirror and gasped. "I don't look that different from when I came here! What is so special about this gigai Urahara?"

"Look closer." He prodded.

She looked again. "I've got boobs now. My hair is a little longer and I'm about an inch taller." She continued examining her face and could see some subtle changes but nothing remarkable. Then she felt something move in her belly. "No! You didn't!"

"Yes, I did. Kon called me and explained how his mouth got away from him and asked if there was anything I could do to help him short of using a memory modifier. Rukia won't be needing Pyon anymore so rather than letting a perfectly good gikongan go to waste I put her into a fetal gigai that I specialy constructed for this one time and then put her in your new gigai. She will grow at human normal and her mental capacity should progress alongside of her growth. Congratulations! You're a mother!"

Ririn started to sway as her head filled with all sorts of thoughts making her feel nauseous. She held her hand to her mouth and rushed out of the room headed for the bathroom.

Jinta stepped aside allowing Ririn to make it to her destination. He looked at Urahara. "Morning sickness?"

"That would be my guess." Urahara said snapping his fan closed.

**Thirteenth Division Captains office:**

"Kusanagi, I'm at a loss as to what to do with you so I'm going to do something I haven't done before. I'm going to place you on the ground and make you sink or swim. I am posting you in Karakura at my house as the resident shinigami. I've alerted some of my old friends that you are going to be there and asked them to assist you as they see fit. Regardless of what happens there you are going to be responsible for the outcome. Like I said, sink or swim. Your cover will be that you are one of my cousins and you are there because you couldn't get along in your old school which isn't a big stretch of the imagination. You will refer to Kon as Ichigo at all times and Ririn as Rukia at all times. You will attend Karakura High School starting as a second year student and you will make passing grades. As for that chip on your shoulder about being a noble, you alienate your on site backup… they are not obligated to do anything to help you. Do I make myself clear?" Ichigo's voice made it clear that he wasn't fooling around. "Don't give Kon any gruff while you're there and we will be coming to check on you at one month intervals. I expect you to keep your paperwork up to speed. Kon will pick you up at Urahara's store this afternoon and while you are there get a full set of clothing from Urahara." Ichigo handed him a voucher to give to Urahara. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um, what do I do when there isn't a hollow or schoolwork?" Kusanagi asked rather timidly.

"You might try and make some friends. You look about fifteen or sixteen as far as humans go so why don't you try being a little 'human'. Trust me when I say that mere humans have more strength than you give them credit for. If you don't believe me try pissing off one of my sisters and see if you can still walk." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia cut in. "Remember that you are first and foremost a shinigami and you can't have any intimate relations with any humans. You screw up on that one point and your last stop will be the execution grounds." The look on her face made its impression on the young noble.

"If you have any questions about what's going on feel free to ask Kon and Ririn. They have a good handle on things down there and also talk to Urahara. He may be a crackpot but he's a crackpot that knows a lot. Now get your butt over to the gate and don't worry about things. They have a tendency to work themselves out." Ichigo resumed doing paperwork as an indication that Kusanagi should get moving.

**Urahara's Store Basement: **

"Welcome to your first deployment young shinigami. This is my training room where you can fine tune your skills and work out those everyday frustrations that build up." He indicated the vast expanse of the training room. "Upstairs we have the store and storerooms with which you are already familiar. Let's go there now and get you outfitted for your stay. Um, do you have the voucher?" Kusanagi handed over the voucher. "Ah good. Let's proceed. I believe that I have everything you're going to need for your stay."

They climbed the long ladder out of the basement and entered the living quarters. They found Kon waiting with a large knot on his head. "I take it that Miss Ririn gave that to you?" Urahara smirked from behind his fan.

"You already know the answer to that." Kon grumbled.

"Just be careful, the next one will be a real one."

"Real one what?" Kon was seriously confused now.

"Real child. Ririn's new gigai is one of my better works." Urahara snapped his fan closed.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Ririn. "You mean that this Gigai can produce real life?"

"Precisely. I told you that I considered this to be my finest work, didn't I? There is that and the fact that it won't wear out after a year or so of constant use. It is self healing and regenerating. Just like a normal human body except it has no soul. No conscious, no spark of life, until the soul is inserted. You my dear are the proud owner of the first Mk3 gigai."

"Why don't I feel honored?" she mumbled feeling nauseous again.

"That may be a side effect of the hormonal system necessary for the regeneration of the flesh parts of your body. It may also have something to do with the fetal gigai growing inside of you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Koooon, come here lover boy." Ririn sing-songed as she wiggled a finger at him.

Kon went to stand near her. She reached up and took hold of his collar. "You remember what I said you wouldn't get any more of? Well that starts right now and goes until I get your stupid child out of me. You hear that?"

"What do ya mean, 'my child' She's our child."

"Excuse me but Kon is correct. That gigai was created using the DNA strands of both of you. Although I must admit I did take a little artistic license with how she will look when she is fully grown." Urahara beamed from behind his fan.

"Let me guess, short with bright orange hair?" Ririn asked with a scowl on her face.

"That, I will leave to you to find out as she matures." He returned. "Now young shinigami shall we get you outfitted? I believe that you are to be a second year student? If I'm not mistaken he is going to be assigned to your homeroom Kon."

"Great, A shinigami a Quincy, and only god knows what else is in that classroom." Kon grumbled

"There's a Quincy in your classroom?" Kusanagi was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and she's a darn smart kid too. I would introduce you but I'm sure that she'll make her presence known without an introduction. A word of advice, her dad is The Quincy. Her brother is also in the school and he has some rather interesting abilities also."

"Great." Kusanagi mumbled to himself. "I get ordered to become a resident shinigami after only being in the division for a few days. I get ordered to take up residence with two Kaizō Konpaku, humiliated into having to act like a human, and to top it all off I have to go to school. What else can go wrong?"

Urahara softly whispered from behind him. "Be careful what you wish for young shinigami, it just might come true."


	14. Chapter 14

**A small town about fifty miles from Karakura:**

"This is the place? Renji, what are you thinking?" Tatsuki asked with mild irritation in her voice.

"What d'ya mean? There're four walls and the roof looks ok and there is a hell of a big back yard and the dojo area just needs a little work is all." Renji was scratching the back of his head and looking back and forth from the worn building to his wife of one week.

"The floor in the dojo has to be completely redone, the roof leaks in half a dozen spots and every wall needs to be painted. The back yard needs some serious work and I'm not going to be doing the work. Do you have any idea how long it will take us to get this place in shape?"

"Well… I've never done house repairs so I don't know. A week?"

"Never mind, let's just get the paperwork signed and get started." Tatsuki grimaced.

**Ichigo Kurosaki's house:**

"Oi, Kusanagi! You're late. School starts in a few minutes. You better not be late on your first day!" Ririn yelled up the stairs. "Damn fool shinigami, thinking he can go to school without his gigai."

"This thing is tight," He indicated his gigai. "and these clothes are no better!" Kusanagi grumbled as he headed down the stairs.

"Where are your books? What is it with you? Are you trying to set a bad president on your first day? Gezz! Now I know why Ichigo wanted us to look after you. You're hopeless."

He ran the distance to the school making it in time, just barely. After reporting in at the office to get his class schedule he went to his assigned classroom. After knocking he waited for Kon to introduce him to the class, and call him in.

"OK now. We have a new student starting today. His name is Shiro Kusanagi. He is my cousin from up north and he will be attending school here from now on. Shiro, come in and introduce yourself." Kon turned and watched him enter the classroom.

As he entered the room he heard a small gasp from one of the girls and he looked at her sharply. He spotted her directly and gasped slightly himself. Mayuki Ishida was not exactly your normal tenth grade student. She was brilliant beyond her years. That explained how a twelve year old girl was sitting there glaring at him with eyes like daggers. Ichigo Kurosaki was her father and mother's friend and her teacher whom she adored. She also enjoyed her meetings with Rukia but she held utter contempt for the rest of the shinigami that she had seen. Her opinion of them was so low that she refused to even acknowledge them even if she could see and hear them. Kusanagi had heard stories about the Quincy and had developed a similar dislike for them. Both of them had developed their prejudices with no basis or facts to go on. Both of them were also not about to let go of their beliefs either.

"Well? are you going to introduce yourself?" Mayuki spit out snidely before looking away.

"My name is Kusanagi Shiro. As my 'cousin' Kurosaki sensei said, I'm from up north and I have been sent here to attend school here because I didn't get along too well at my last school. Where do I sit?" The last was directed at Kon.

"_So that's how it's going to be humm."_ Kon thought to himself. "Take the open desk next to Mayuki Ishida and pull out your English literature book and turn to page 78."

He went to the indicated desk and dropped his books with a thump and glared at the young Quincy before taking his seat.

"Who the hell are you?" She whispered.

"None of your business, that's who." He whispered back.

"We'll see about that." She shot back then ignored him.

**Thirteenth Division Training Grounds:**

"You are applying as a candidate for the seventh seat opening. Are you prepared for the examination?" Rukia asked Shin in a business like voice. She had gotten over the initial display of disrespect that he had displayed when he had first come to the thirteenth. She had watched his training and seen the possibilities that Renji had expressed in his report. "Your tasks will be as such…" She outlined the examination which was standard for any shinigami applying for a position as an officer. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Hai, Vice Captain Kuchiki." Shin replied.

"Then call out your Shikai."

Shin concentrated for a moment then, "Slice Sori" The zanpaktou turned into an elegant Odachi Sword.

"Now let's see if you can handle that blade." Ichigo said from behind Rukia. "Come on out old man" Ichigo called causing Zangetsu to enter his shakai state. "It took me five years to figure out how to put Zangetsu into a sealed state so please feel honored that I unseal him to test you." Ichigo shrugged off the captains haori before facing Shin who was at the ready. "Show me what ya got."

Shin lunged for a first strike hoping to get in a lucky shot only to not be facing Ichigo, he then shunpod to his right to avoid the counter strike from Ichigo. The battle after the first exchange became a blur of shunpo and strikes illuminated by sparks and loud concussions as the zanpaktous impacted each other.

Shin was tiring as he pressed his attacks and knew that his captain was not even warmed up. He tried to slow Ichigo down with a binding spell but missed and instead hit the medic from the fourth with it. He froze in horror as he realized his mistake and suddenly found the massive blade resting on his shoulder.

"You did well. I'm impressed that you managed to move so well. In my opinion you have passed this part of the exam and now it's time to display your demon arts skills. I yield the field to you Vice Captain." Ichigo bowed to Rukia as he left the combat field.

"For this portion of the test you will cast as many demon arts as possible in two minutes. Your target will be that rock face and you can cast whatever you wish besides a binding spell. I'm sure that our medic will attest to your skill at that type of casting." She indicated the bound and squirming medic lying on the ground. "Your time begins now."

Shin was breathing hard but summoned his spiritual energy and started casting.

"Time!" Rukia shouted as the echoes of the last spell died away. "Not bad. You got off fifteen spells in two minutes. I only heard one miscast. I hope it didn't hurt too much."

The smoke drifted off from his clothing as he stumbled a bit to face her. The miscast Hadou Byakuri had been somewhat less than full power and his failing strength had caused it to backfire. "Never better Vice Captain Kuchiki" he warbled out as he fell to the ground face down.

"Well Ichigo? What do you think?" Rukia asked in all seriousness.

"I think that we've filled out seventh seat. I just hope the medic can get up soon to keep him alive."

"You still suck at Demon arts don't you." She teased.

"Yeah, well I may suck at casting them but I can still break anything sent at me." He retorted with a vein pulsing at his forehead.

Shin rolled over on his back and tilted his head back to watch the argument between his captain and vice captain. _"Some days I wonder if they really like each other and other days I think they are going to kill one another. What a strange couple."_ He closed his eyes and waited for the argument to blow over.

The next thing he felt was the soothing power of the medic flowing into his burned and torn body. When he felt strong enough he reached up and took her hand. "Thank you. That feels good. What's your name?" He hadn't opened his eyes.

"You ought to know my name by now."

His eyes snapped open to see that he was holding his vice captains hand. He quickly released her and started stammering. "I..I'm sorry Vice Captain Kuchiki I thought that you were the medic."

"Just shut up and lay there while I finish the job. The medic is still bound and most likely wouldn't be too thrilled with healing you right now. You better apologize to her after you release her."

"Hai Vice Captain"

**Karakura Park:**

"Where is that damn hollow, it should be right here!" Kusanagi started to smack his cell phone.

"It's not broken, you're just too slow."

Kusanagi's eyes shot open as he spun around to face Mayuki Ishida. She was dressed in a white flowing dress and sported a cape that ended near the middle of her back. The spirit bow in her hand radiated a pressure that Kusanagi had never felt before and glowed a bright blue/white.

"What the hell do you mean, I'm too slow?"

"It means that I got here first and I took care of the hollow before you could even get out of your gigai. If I hadn't done your job for you that child's spirit would have been eaten. Now go perform konsou and send him to Soul Society." She shot back.

"Just who do you think you are to be ordering me around!" He shouted.

She just ignored him and started to turn away.

He started after her when she whipped around and fired off a spirit arrow into the ground at his feet. "I'm a Quincy. I don't take orders from you and I don't give orders to shinigami. Your job is to protect the living world from hollows and conduct konsou for the dead. Get on with your job and stop bugging me. I only killed that hollow because he was about to eat that boy. If you would have gotten here faster I wouldn't have had to kill it. Are we clear?" She turned to leave again.

Kusanagi then remembered Ichigo's words. He swallowed his pride with a gulp. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more prompt next time."

She looked back over her shoulder. "I'm not your enemy, I'll help you when you need it but don't try and order me around." She turned her head back and left the park as though nothing happened leaving Kusanagi to perform the konsou on the child's spirit.

From the shadows of some nearby trees a figure smiled. "Where have I seen that sort of exchange before?"

"Reminds you of fifteen years ago, doesn't it." Another shadowed figure said quietly.

"Humm, seems like the next generation of protectors is coming together. I just wonder if they are ready to meet the challenges?"

**Sixth Division Captains Office:**

"Kurosaki, I understand that you have had a couple of the young nobles enlist in your division. I wish to know of their status." Byakuya Kuchiki intoned.

After taking a sip of the proffered tea, Ichigo responded. "Well, they were the same ones from the dinner party and they didn't exactly enlist to become shinigami at first. One, Shin, has actually turned his thought process around and is shaping up to be a quite capable shinigami. As for the other, Kusanagi, His performance to date has been below lackluster. He refuses to listen to instruction, he's insubordinate, and he lacks the proper mindset to perform where he should be able to. To top it all off he can't even make friends with the members of the division."

"Is that the reason you posted him as the resident shinigami of Karakura?" Byakuya asked.

"Not exactly, I posted him there to get him to learn to trust other people. And realize that he isn't alone in the world. I told several of my friends that he was going to be there and to watch over him. I'm sure that they will bail him out if he gets in over his head."

"I take it that this would be Shiro Kusanagi? The one that attempted to draw his sword against you at the dinner party?"

"That would be correct. Honestly I don't think he's a bad kid but he has a lot to learn about being a shinigami. Trust is one of those things and that's what I'm trying to teach him."

"Well then keep me posted as to his progress. His family asked that I check up on him."

"Not a problem. If you like Rukia and I are going down to check up on him next week. You could accompany us and see for yourself how he is doing."

"Yes, and there is the matter of Abarai to attend to. I know that you know why he left and I'm sure that you know where he went also. I won't pressure you to reveal his location but if you could ask him to contact me while we are there I would like to speak with him. I'm not doing this out of any orders from anyone so please do not think this will be like when I brought Rukia back. I just want to attempt to ascertain whether he is positive that he has done the right thing. I would also like to meet with your father if you could arrange that." He took a sip of his tea.

"Um, sure thing Byakuya. I'll make all the arrangements. If you will excuse me I have a class in shunpo to teach at the academy." Ichigo set his cup down and got up. "Um, about arraignments for your lodging in the real world, I'm sure that my father would be glad to put you up, unless you had other ideas."

"That sounds fine with me." Byakuya set his cup down and resumed his paperwork as indication that he was done speaking.

After Ichigo left the room Byakuya set his brush down and smiled faintly. _"I wonder how that crazy man is doing."_


	15. Chapter 15

The gate silently materialized on the spirit plane of Karakura town. It manifested in the back yard of the Kurosaki clinic. Isshin was sitting in one of his beach loungers wearing a speedo and sipping on a tall lemonade. He raised his sunglasses as the door opened emitting four hell butterflies followed by Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, and Shin. He promptly jumped up and ran to embrace Rukia. "RUKIA CHAN! You have come to visit your future father-in-law!" He met with Ichigo's hand before he could plant a kiss on her.

"Knock it off you old pervert. We brought company." Ichigo's eyebrows twitched as he fought to keep his calm. "This is Shin Amanada Seventh seat of the thirteenth division." He indicated Shin. "And this is…."

Isshin cut him off "Byakuya, you old dog, how have you been? I see you finally took my old job as sixth division captain." Isshin went to Byakuya and embraced the man.

"I see that you are as impertinent as ever." Byakuya said coolly.

"And you are as stiff necked as ever yourself. Come on in and have some tea or would you like some sake?"

"Tea would be fine."

Ichigo and Rukia were both stunned at the greeting and the fact that Byakuya didn't even flinch at the contact from Isshin.

"You both know each other?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide.

"That should be obvious to you." Byakuya said while glancing casually at the stunned pair.

"I've known Byakuya since he entered the Gotei 13 as a seventh seat. When I left he had made it up to third seat in my division, the sixth. I was also the one that encouraged him to follow his heart when the rules were nonsensical." Isshin beamed as he pulled on a Hawaiian print shirt.

"You mean…" Ichigo started.

"Yes, your father told me that I'd regret not marrying Hisana. He was correct and I did marry her against the rules." Byakuya looked at the sky and a flicker of emotion washed over his face before it was replaced with his normal stony continence. "Kurosaki Isshin, I have come to discuss the impending nuptials between my sister and your son. I trust that you can cease acting like a buffoon long enough to discuss this topic?" Another flicker of emotion passed over his face (humor?).

"Well if you're going to be serious then let's go and talk in my study." He turned to Ichigo, "You kids didn't come here to check up on your old man so get about your business and remember that dinner is at seven. Don't be late or your sisters will hunt you down." He turned and escorted Byakuya into the house leaving the trio standing outside with their mouths hanging open as the door slammed shut.

"Ah Captain? Can I go over to Urahara's store? I need to pick up something he was ordering for me." Shin asked alluding to the fact that he wanted to see Ururu Tsumugiya.

"Ah, sure. Have a ball and remember where we are because we leave at seven AM sharp." Ichigo nodded.

The young shinigami flash stepped away.

"Ichigo, are you sure that letting him spend time with Ururu is such a good idea?" Rukia asked.

"Do you want to tell Ururu that he was here and you didn't think it was appropriate for Shin to see her?" Ichigo returned.

She thought of the times she had seen Ururu fighting hollows and arrancar and shuddered. "No, I guess you're right. Let them find out about each other in their own time."

"Right, now we have a resident shinigami to check up on. Hop on and let's go see what he's up to." Rukia jumped onto Ichigo's back and clung on as he shunpo'd across Karakura leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

They arrived at the school as lunch began and found Kusanagi sitting on the roof absently munching on an apple. He was flipping through his notes on biology.

"What the hell do I need this stuff for?" He grumbled to himself.

Ichigo and Rukia observed him from behind the corner of the rooftop entrance.

"He's still all alone. Why can't he get over himself and make friends." Ichigo murmured to Rukia.

Just then Mayuki Ishida emerged from the doorway. "Shiro, what are you doing? Kurosaki sensei asked me to tutor you in English and then you disappeared to here. I don't have all day and you are making me work pretty hard to keep you up to speed with the rest of the class. For someone that should be over a hundred years old you sure do act like a five year old." She planted herself before him with her fists planted firmly on her hips.

Ichigo and Rukia both smirked at that.

"I…I… well… I needed to review my biology notes too. I'm sorry. Do we have time to start?" Kusanagi had an almost apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah, sure. By the way you did a good job on that hollow last night." She said.

"I did? I slipped on the wet grass and knocked his feet out from under him. He landed on my zanpakto by accident." Kusanagi admitted.

"Oh, well better lucky than good I guess." Mayuki snickered softly.

"Mayuki Ishida, what are you doing out late at night hunting hollows?" Ichigo shouted stepping out from behind the corner.

Kusinagi and Mayuki both jumped when they heard Ichigo.

Myauki recovered and went running to Ichigo and launched herself at him landing in his arms. "Ichigo! You're back. Are you going to be taking over for Kon again?"

"No, I'm just here to see how Kusanagi is doing. We'll be leaving in the morning." He patted her head setting her down.

"AWWW! That's no fun." She pouted.

"Captain, you know this girl?" Kusanagi managed to sputter.

"Ah, this is my god daughter. I see that you know each other. Now you still didn't answer my question young lady. What were you doing hunting hollows late at night?"

Mayuki blushed slightly. "Well someone had to watch out for this baka. He gets himself all twisted around trying to get out of his gigai and forgets to perform konsou. I just keep him on track."

"That's no excuse. Your parents would go ballistic if they found out. What would I say to them if you got hurt?" Ichigo asked being serious. "As for you Kusanagi, why are you allowing her to accompany you?"

"I…But…Sir…She comes on her own. She won't listen to what I say." Kusanagi stammered.

"She sounds a lot like you, Ichigo." Rukia smirked.

"I'd say she is more like her mother than me." Ichigo smirked back.

**Kurosaki Clinic:**

"So what is on the mind of my very successful protégé?" Isshin asked is a slightly teasing voice.

"The marriage is on my mind, Isshin. I have given my consent and set the date as January 21st. I trust that you would like to attend and also bring your daughters. Captain General Ukitake has given his consent to your attendance. You will however have to report to him when you arrive. Those are his conditions."

"How is he? Has he been feeling ok?" The concern in Isshin's voice was evident.

"He has been much better since you gave those medical journals to Unohana. His strength has improved remarkably."

"Good. I'd like to examine him while I'm there."

"I'm sure that that is what he would be expecting. Now about the wedding, are there any other people that you would like to attend as part of your party?"

"I'll get you a list of trusted people. I also have a phone number for you. It's Renji's number. You can call him from here if you would like." Isshin handed him the slip of paper with the number. "Byakuya, I've talked to Renji. I think he is doing the right thing. Listen to him. He's a good kid." Isshin stood up and left Byakuya alone in the study to make the phone call.

Byakuya stared at the slip of paper for a few moments composing his thoughts. _"Renji, I hope this was worth self imposed exile. I can only think of one reason that you would have left and I pray that you have found your happiness."_

He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki." came Renji's voice from the ear piece.

"I see that you knew that I'd be calling." A small smile formed on his lips. "Do you want to tell me why?"

"Well sir to put it simply, I didn't feel that it was right for my child to grow up with out a father. The rules are pretty clear about what would happen to me for fathering a child so I did the right thing and left to become a husband and father."

"As I guessed. You have grown Renji. Take care of them and don't disappoint me. I also expect you to send photos."

"Ah uh Hai Captain."

"Good By Renji." Byakuya hung up the phone not waiting for a response. A small smile graced his face as he wished his former vice captain well silently.

Byakuya was startled out of his reverie by Isshin's voice from the door. "You're getting soft Byakuya. The Byakuya I used to know was a stickler for the rules. I guess that times and people do change."

"Yes they do. I remember an old captain of mine urging me to ignore the rules once. I never took the opportunity to properly thank him for his advice."

"Oh, and what advice was that?"

"Rules are a guideline not an absolute."

"I said something that profound?"

"Yes, hard to believe it, but you said it."

"I must have been drunk."

"You were."


	16. Chapter 16

Professor Yumi Takata was spending her day off in the company of Ririn/Rukia helping the younger woman select a wedding dress. "What do you think about this one? The front isn't too daring but the back will dip down almost the length of your back."

"Can it be tailored for the condition I'll be in on the wedding date?" Ririn asked innocently.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure that they can arrange that with no problem. What sort of train were you planning on?"

"I'm not going on a trip." Ririn stated with a little confusion in her voice.

"Humm? No the part of your headdress that trails behind you as you walk to the alter. Here see what I'm talking about." She flipped open a bridal magazine and showed Ririn what she was talking about.

"Personally I like the traditional kimono for my wedding."

Ririn took a sharp intake of breath as she recognized the voice that had just spoken.

"What's the matter dear? Are you feeling ok?" Yumi asked.

"I'm just a little tired is there someplace that I can sit for a moment?" Ririn asked.

Yumi guided her over to a couch. "Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water would be good right now if you could." Ririn smiled weakly at her.

"Sure thing Rukia." She left in search of the drink.

"What are you doing here, Rukia?" Ririn asked.

"Just checking up on how things are going. What's this about your condition and where is Pyon? I can't use a gigai until I have Pyon to swap out with in an emergency."

"My condition is that I'm pregnant and as to where Pyon is if you touch my belly you will be able to feel her."

"What the hell did Urahara do? Why did he use Pyon?" Rukia was in shock.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now leave me alone while I'm checking out a wedding dress."

"Y…you are getting married? To Kon? And you're pregnant with Pyon?" Rukia started to laugh as she thought about it. _"I can see that this is going to make for an interesting report."_ She managed to get her mirth under control. "No I think that I'll hang around. I do want to look good after all. So when is the date?"

"Kon and I desided on January twentieth. Isshin told us about your wedding date a while ago so we figured that having a day ahead of time would work out for everyone."

"Rukia? Who are you talking to?" Yumi was standing there holding a cup of water for her.

Ririn started looking at Yumi. "I was just running through some of the plans in my head. Was I speaking out loud?"

"That's perfectly understandable considering you're pregnant and planning a wedding and going to college too. The pressure must be enormous. Why don't we take off this weekend and go to a spa or something like that? Do a little pampering of ourselves."

"That sounds like a good plan. Let Ichigo sit home alone for a while while I take care of myself. Maybe we could take Orihime Ishida along with us."

"You mean Dr. Ishida's wife? You know her?" Yumi was surprised.

"Yes, I met her just after I came here. They're friends with Ichigo."

"Nice recovery, Ririn, and it's the truth. I did meet them just after I got here, the first time." Rukia said enjoying her little phantom act.

"You know Yumi, I think that I'll go with that last dress and the train you pointed out in the magazine. They seem to go together like Ichigo and I so that's what I want. Would you please bring the sales clerk over here and we'll get this finished up."

"Ok, I'll be right back with her then." Yumi left to get a clerk.

"Honestly Rukia. What have I done to you to make you haunt me so?" She tittered at her choice of words.

Rukia was also laughing. "Ok Ririn I'll meet you back at the house. Oh, and the dress is just perfect. You're going to be a fantastic looking me, even if you will be pregnant."

"Keep laughing. Your day is coming. Just remember this, pregnancies in soul society last ten times longer than they do here." Ririn had her turn at laughing. Rukia just gulped.

**Ichigo Kurosaki's house:**

"Ok Shiro, it seems that you've been able to keep up with the hollows that have been dropping in. But it also seems that you are depending on Mayuki to help you out quite a bit. Is there something that you would like to tell me about what's going on?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Well Captain…. I'm failing English Lit. She has been over here every night helping me stay up on the class but I'm still failing. I'm studying as hard as I can and when the hollows drop in she's here and even though I ask her to stay put she follows me out and ends up fighting too. I'm sorry but I just can't get her to stay put." Kusanagi was shaking.

"Then you're not becoming involved or anything like that."

"Captain! She's only twelve! The smartest damn twelve year old I've ever met but still only twelve. I would never do anything like that."

"That's good. I'd hate to have to kill one of Ichigo's men for being a pedophile." Uryū spoke from the doorway. "So my daughter has been hunting hollows with you?"

Kusanagi's terror level rose by several notches. "N..n..no Sir, at least not because I asked her to. She keeps coming along all by herself. I've asked her to not come but she still follows me."

"Is that so. I'll have a talk with her about going on hollow hunts but in the mean time I suggest that you do everything within your power to make sure that she doesn't follow you any more. Try something like passing your classes so that she isn't tutoring you."

"But sir, she can sense them better than I can. She knows where they will be before I do. Even if she stays at home she will be able to sense them."

"I have an idea, Uryū. Is Mayuki outside?" Ishida nodded. "Ask her to join us please."

When Mayuki was in the room she had a pouting look on her face. "You told on me."

Ichigo laughed gently. "No Mayuki, I didn't tell on you. Your father can sense things as well or better than you can. He knew that you were sneaking off to fight hollows."

"That's right. Ichigo never said a word to me. As a matter of fact Urahara and I have been watching you from the shadows as you tag along with Shiro Kusanagi. I'm just worried about what could happen to you."

"That brings me to my brilliant idea. Kusanagi, You have a mission modification starting as of right now. Your primary goal is to safeguard the life of Miss Mayuki Ishida. Seeing that we can't exactly stop her from tagging along with you I am placing her safety in your hands. You had better be dead or dieing before any harm comes to this girl. You are to be her personal body guard and her protector. Her very life is placed in your care. If that means you have to call in backup to handle the situation then that's what you do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y..yes Captain!" Kusanagi had that sinking feeling deep in his gut that told him that his job had just gotten a lot harder.

**Kurosaki Clinic Household:**

"So Dad, who's the hottie?" Karin asked indicating Byakuya.

"Him? He used to work for me back in the day." Isshin grinned at the reaction Byakuya had on his girls. Yuzu was almost falling over herself to keep him supplied with tea and anything else that he may want.

"Looks like Jinta pissed off Yuzu again." Karin smirked. She sauntered out into the livingroom and took a seat across from Byakuya. "So you used to work for Dad?"

"I was under his command if that is what you meant." Byakuya responded with a stony face.

"So that makes you one of those captains like Ichigo." She stated.

"I am nothing like your brother." His left eye twitched involuntarily.

"Karin, stop insulting our guest. Byakuya used to work with daddy and is Rukia's brother. Behave yourself." Yuzu scolded.

"I'm just asking questions. Don't get your knickers in a knot."

"You are very much like your brother I see." Byakuya observed.

It was Karin's turn to have her eyebrow twitch involuntarily. "Ichigo and I are nothing alike."

"I see." Byakuya's lips turned in an ever so slight smile.

"Oi, I'm home!" Ichigo called out from the entranceway.

"Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu squealed. "I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged her brother. "Rukia-Nee!" She got the same treatment. "How have you both been? Are you staying long?"

"No, Yuzu. We just came to check up on someone and have dinner with all of you tonight. I wish we could stay longer but those are the breaks."

"Ichigoooooo!!!!" One of Isshin's patented your late for dinner attacks started.

Ichigo sidestepped letting Ishin fly past only to grab him by the collar to halt his headlong crash against the wall. "I know, I'm late for dinner. You don't have to keep on attacking me any more."

"Oh Masaki, our son has finally learned to be merciful and gentle. He is now the man you dreamed him to become!" Isshin cried against the poster of his late wife.

"Your dad is still quite the drama queen isn't he." Rukia observed.

"I figure he'll grow up about the time he has grandkids." Karin smirked.

"Don't bet on it." Byakuya intoned.

This comment drew curious stares from everyone.

"Ok, everyone dinner is served." Yuzu broke in

**Urahara's Store:**

"I want you to be nice to my little girl, Shin. She hasn't reacted this way to anyone ever before. I'm sure that she likes you but just so you know. I think of her as my daughter so make sure that you don't hurt her feelings." Urahara spoke from behind his fan with his eyes shrouded in shadow from his hat. The tone of his voice was low and very serious.

"Ah, Yes sir. Thank you for the use of the Gigai so I can take her out. Um, what do you suggest we do? I'm not that versed in dating etiquette here in the real world." Shin admitted.

"Why don't you take her to a movie and then get a burger on the way home. I think that should be fine for a first date. Ah, there's my princess. You look fantastic Ururu." Urahara's voice shifted to light and sappy.

"Urahara san, are you trying to set up my date for me? Please don't get involved. I want this to be natural and not guided like most of the events surrounding this store." Ururu stated with her soft voice as she looked down at her folded hands. "Um, Shin san, how do I look?"

Shin stood there with his mouth hanging open as he looked at Ururu. He shook his head slightly. "You look like a princess as Urahara dono said. I am honored to be escorting you this evening." Ururu had on a mid length skirt of blue and a matching color top with a white jacket.

She looked up and smiled demurely and felt pleased that she had elicited such a response from Shin. "Shall we go then?"

"Ah, Yes!" He took her hand and placed it on his arm and opened the door for her.

After they left Yourichi stepped out from the living quarters. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"As long as they are happy, never." Urahara snapped shut his fan. "Now where were we?..."


	17. Chapter 17

To be honest Shin had no clue as to modern culture in Japan and wasn't really sure about what a movie was or what to expect. Soul Society didn't have movie theaters and only had plays presented by traveling troops of actors. As a noble he had seen his share of plays and had even participated in one as a class project during his education. He was not ready for the on screen extravaganza that he took Ururu to.

"Well what sort of movie would you like to see?" She asked him while holding his hand.

"Um, I don't know. What about this one?" He indicated a title.

"Ururu blushed a little. "That one is about girls going to highschool."

"Um, ok, then what about this one? Revenge of the Star Smashers." He ventured.

"Ok, that sounds like it should be fun." She smiled softly at him. "Um, did Urahara san give you some money to pay for the movie?"

"No, he traded me SS funds for Yen. He told me it was a good rate." Shin felt proud of himself and showed her the money he had received in trade.

"Next time let me trade your funds, Urahara san is a business man after all." She giggled.

"Whaa??? I got cheated!" Shin fumed.

"Don't worry. I'll make him set it right when we get back. Let's go in and watch the movie now."

"Ah, ok." He purchased the tickets and lamented about how much of his money they took for a simple show.

After they purchased a big bag of popcorn and a couple of drinks they found their seats and noticed that the theater wasn't very full. "Um, Ururu, How can they pay the actors with this poor of an audience?"

She started giggling again. "Shin, the actors don't come and put on the show. The show is filmed and then many copies are created. They are sent all over the world and shown to many audiences all at once. One day's profits from a movie can be many millions of yen, sometimes even billions."

The show started and the lights went down leaving the two in the dark . Shin marveled at the huge screen as the trailers played and smirked at the request to turn off all cell phones or place them on buzz so as not to interrupt the movie. Then the movie started to play. A large starship sailed gracefully across the screen causing shin to gulp and then the scene turned to be looking down at a planet causing Shin to grab hold of his chair firmly and go ridged.

Ururu noticed his reaction and gently took his arm and whispered, "I'll protect you."

By the time the movie was over Shin was firmly embraced in her arms as he shivered at the monsters on the screen. As they left the movie he started to calm down slowly. "Who would have thought that they would hire hollows as actors? And those ships that sailed in the air. I didn't know that humans had such massive ships and powerful weapons. Why do they need protection from hollows? From what I saw they can wipe out whole planets with their weapons."

Ururu started laughing softly. "Shin, that was all make believe. Movies are like plays but with better special effects. Those ships are actually models that are maybe a meter in length. The weapons are just make believe. And those were not hollows. They were actors dressed up as monsters."

"Ohh, so that was just an extravagant play with, what did you call them? Special effects?" I'm impressed. But they sure looked like hollows to me. Are you sure they didn't pay hollows to act in the show?" He scratched the back of his head with a lame smile.

Ururu laughed taking his arm and holding it close. "Yes I'm sure. Now let's go and get that burger."

**Ichigo Kurosaki's house:**

"Now explain why we have to sleep in the guest room when we are the main occupants of the house?" Ririn asked Kon as they got ready for bed.

"Ichigo bought the house and is still the owner of the house. If he wants to sleep in the master bedroom then that's where he sleeps. Besides he is a captain and has more power than anyone I've ever met. And one other thing, he did threaten to push me out of this body and leave me in a box until he left for soul society." Kon grumbled not too convincingly.

"Well then maybe we should get a larger bed for this guest room after they go so that we can sleep in comfort." Ririn grumbled as she slid under the sheets.

"Oh I don't know, think of it like this. We are a lot closer in this bed." He slid in next to her giving her a hug.

"That's not the point. When he comes back in a month I'm going to be further along with this pregnancy and I'll need more room. This is fine for now but what about when I'm the size of a cow?" Ririn's voice was soft and low with her face hidden behind her bangs.

"Is that what you're worried about? How you're going to look as your pregnancy progresses? Ririn I'm here now and I'm not running away. I'm a little nervous about Urahara using Pyon as the soul but I'm here with you and I'm staying." He gave her a slight squeeze as he kissed the top of her head. "If you want to get some sleep I have to grade some papers before I go into school in the morning. " He pulled a lap desk onto his legs and grabbed at some papers on the night stand. He felt a small tugging at his sleeve.

"I'm not sleepy, so if you want…." Ririn's voice was small and hopeful.

He put the papers back and dropped the lap desk on the floor before turning out the light. The giggling lasted several hours.

From the master bedroom; "And they have the nerve to call us horny teenagers?" Ichigo's eye was twitching.

"Well considering our current state of undress they may have a point." Rukia countered.

"Ichigo started to laugh softly. "Well you may be right." He pulled her closer and resumed kissing her.

**7AM Ichigo Kurosaki's back yard:**

"Good morning Byakuya. Have you been waiting long?" Ichigo asked before a yawn escaped his mouth.

"No. Your father and sister had breakfast ready at six and I have eaten already. Where is Shin?" Byakuya intoned as emotionless as usual.

Rukia pulled out her cell phone and started dialing just as they felt the presence of Shin. He jumped down into the yard from a neighboring rooftop slightly winded.

"I'm sorry for being late Captain. I had a long evening and woke up late." Shin wheezed out breathlessly.

"You used shunpo all the way from Urahara's store? Not bad Shin, you're getting stronger." Rukia observed.

"H-hai Vice Captain. Thank you." Shin was breathing deep hoping that no one noticed that he forgot his sandals.

Ichigo opened the gate which emitted four hell butterflies. The small group entered one at a time and the gate closed then shimmered out of sight.

**Soul Society near the Western Gate:**

"Damn, I still don't like that mode of travel." Ichigo grumbled.

Byakuya let a slight smile grace his lips when no one was looking.

"Ichigo, are you sure that you don't want to go see Unohana?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, let's ask Yachiru for directions while we're at it. I'm sure that we'll end up someplace interesting like the execution grounds." Ichigo flipped.

"I'm serious about this Ichigo. Every time you go through the Senkaimon gate you get nauseous. Don't you think that's a little odd?" The concern in her voice was evident.

"No, I call it disorientation. If you noticed I only feel that way coming here. When I go to the real world I don't experience it at all. Besides it passes quickly. Remember, I'm still more in tune with the real world than all the rest of the soul reapers of soul society." Ichigo winked at her to calm her worries.

Rukia was still not convinced and resolved to consult with Unohana on the subject later.

"Now we have to get back and do the paperwork that has piled up since we left. Around here it seems as though the paperwork multiplies faster than rabbits." Ichigo smirked. "Aren't you glad I bought you a rubber stamp on your last extended stay in the real world?"

She laughed. "Yeah, the captain was impressed at how I went through all those reports so quickly and signed them all so neatly. I think that he suspected me of using some sort of kidou to duplicate my signature."

"I, myself, have to go and report my contact with Abarai to the Captain General. I will make it clear that Abarai is taking care of very important business and may be gone for a long time." Byakuya said in an impartial tone.

Ichigo turned and looked at Byakuya. "Thank you for understanding Byakuya."

"How could I not understand Kurosaki? Some day I will be facing something similar between yourself and Rukia and losing her to motherhood. On that day I expect that she will depart the ranks of shinigami for the honored role of being a mother. That is a fact of life, even here in Soul Society. Renji has made the correct decision."

Byakuya's calm viewpoint caused both Ichigo and Rukia to blush.

Byakuya chose that moment to shunpo away leaving the two blushing betrothed to stand there in a bit of a shock.

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Ichigo asked.

"I think that Nii-sama is telling us that he expects nieces and nephews." Rukia confirmed.

"How long does a pregnancy last here in Soul Society?" Ichigo gulped.

"About nine years, give or take a few months." It was Rukia's turn to gulp.

"Damn, that's a long time to carry a child and what about the morning sickness? And the mood swings?" Ichigo gulped again.

"Yup, that long. You better love me if you're going to put me through that for that long." Rukia responded looking him in the eye.

"I think you already know the answer to that without having to ask." He smirked at her. "Come on, that mountain is growing as we speak. I'd like to get some sleep tonight rather than be chained to my desk until dawn." He hooked her arm in their practiced maneuver of placing her on his back and he shunpo'd off to the division headquarters.

**Outside the Ishida house:**

"What are you doing standing around here for? Are you stalking me?" Mayumi asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I wouldn't be here at all except you had to keep interfering and coming along on every hollow sighting. Now I'm your personal body guard." Kusanagi retorted.

"Yeah? And just how dead would you be right now if I hadn't come along? Answer me that one bright boy!" She shot back. "Besides, I didn't kill any of them. I just wounded them so that you could do your job and purify them."

"Ah, whatever. Come on, we have to get to school." Kusanagi tossed his book bag over his shoulder and started walking to school without looking behind him to see that she was following.

Mayuki just huffed and followed him keeping her distance because she didn't want anyone to get the impression that she liked him. To the contrary she was boring holes in his back with her eyes as she followed him. "Damn fool Shinigami." She mumbled to herself.

"Damn fool Quincy." He muttered to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Even at the age of thirty, Orihime Ishida was a magnificent dream to most of the men that saw her. Her innocence was slightly tainted from her experiences in Hueco Mundo, but her resilience kept most from seeing the pain she had endured. Ririn was one of the few that knew what happened there and admired this strong woman's ability to keep on smiling, even in the face of utter despair.

Orihime had only shown her weakness to two people, Ichigo whom she loved, and Uryuu whom she came to love on an even deeper level. To the rest of the world she projected the ditzy strawberry blond who had questionable taste in cooking. Today was blond day.

"Hey Rukia! There you are!" She half ran over to Ririn and embraced her. She whispered into Ririn's ear. "I know it's you Ririn, don't worry." She pulled herself off Ririn and turned to Yumi. "So you're driving us to the spa? I hear that they have this great hotspring and there's also a mud bath." She placed her finger against her chin. "Or was it that they had a great sauna? I can't remember."

"Regardless, this is girls day out." Yumi said with great enthusiasim, shoving her fist high into the air causing her ample bosom to bounce. Orihime followed suit causing a similar reaction and a traffic accident as a man couldn't look away and ran into a light poll. Luckily he had slowed down so he could watch and only hit the poll hard enough to crack his bumper but the policeman standing on the other side of the poll didn't appreciate having his view of the women interrupted by a fender bender.

Ririn having seen the whole affair take place sweat dropped and not so enthusiasticly pumped her hand also. "Oh, yeah, this is going to be a lot of fun." She just looked at her companions giggling uncontrollably. "Let's get going before something else happens, please?"

Kon opened the door to Kusanagi's room and found Kusanagi sitting at his desk with his school books open in front of him.

"I don't get this! What the hell is the point of learning this crap when it has no bearing on my job?" Kusanagi grumbled thinking he was alone.

"You may think that it has nothing to do with your job, but is it hurting you?" Kon asked.

Kusanagi jumped slightly. "Don't you knock?" He glared at Kon.

"I asked you a question. Is it hurting you? From where I stand you have the opportunity to learn things that only a few shinigami have the chance to. Think of it like this. You will have real world knowledge that only a handful of current shinigami have. That places you in the same group as Ichigo and Rukia. They both completed their education in highschool and Rukia even acquired an associates degree from Karakura U before having to return to Soul Society. That bit of priceless knowledge has helped her as a shinigami."

"I'm well aware of the vice captains analytical abilities. She is very talented. I still do not see the value of all of this."

"Well what about personal interactions? Then there is the broadening of your outlook on things. Let me pose you a question and see where you take it. You are in huceo mondo and you have run into an arancar that is the size of a small child. That child is non-threatening and has a very bright personality. What do you do?"

"What every good shinigami should do and kill it."

"And if Ichigo had done that Rukia would be dead right now. They met that small child arancar, Nell, and Nell saved Rukia with her innate healing abilities. By your actions you have killed the woman you profess to love. There are many things you can learn from humans and compassion is one of their biggest strengths."

"Oh? And what does a mod soul know about compassion? You were built to fight and that's it."

"Do you know the reason that Ririn and I are here?" Not seeing anything like comprehension in Kusanagi's eyes he continued. "We are here because Ichigo felt sympathy for me when he first got me. Ririn is here because he knew in his heart that I love Ririn and he felt compassion for us and made it so that we could have a life. As a result of that compassion I am a teacher where you are learning and Ririn has dinner on the table for us most evenings. We have developed friendships with many different people and we interact with them as you need to learn how to do." He stopped for a moment to gauge the impact of his words. "You're learning what it is to have someone that will watch your back in a tight situation. Now all you have to do is open yourself to the possibilities of what a real friend can do with you. Ichigo formed a circle of friends that each have their own strengths and weaknesses. He is trying to get you to build a circle of friends."

"The only person that I could even remotely call friendly is that Quincy girl and now I have to play body guard for her. The rest of the people that I am even associated with are just normal humans with no special powers or skills when it comes to battle." Kusanagi countered.

"Life isn't all about battles. There are some things that transcend battles. Friendship, trust, comrades, love."

"What can love do for me? Of all the useless things, love has to be the most useless of all." Kusanagi snorted.

"Oh? Kurosaki became a shinigami for love of his family. He became one again for love of Rukia. He shattered the perceptions of Soul Society for the love of his life. He invaded Hueco Mondo for love of his friend, and tore the place apart in rage when he thought that his love had died. He nearly destroyed a world for her. Tell me again that love is a useless emotion. Love turned Ichigo Kurosaki into the most powerful Shinigami there is."

Kusanagi sat there and digested what Kon had told him. His mind was whirling as he tried to make sense of what he had been told. _"How could that be possible? Love makes you weak. It robs you of your will to think about anything but that which you love. Why did it make Kurosaki so powerful?"_

"I see that you are trying to unravel the mystery that is Ichigo Kurosaki. A word of advice, don't. Accept him for what he is and if you are lucky, you may build a circle of friends that will take you to the heights that his friends took him." Kon turned to leave the room.

"You sound like an old man, you know that?" Kusanagi said to his retreating form.

"I have my moments." Kon tossed back over his shoulder with a Kurosaki grin. "So it's bachelor night at the Kurosaki house. Want some pizza?"

"Naa, I have to figure out this chemistry thing and then read all those pages you assigned for homework. I'll make something later provided a hollow doesn't drop in."

"Ok, your loss." Kon walked away humming something from the radio.

**Ishida household:**

"Dad, you know that I hate visiting Grandpa. He just yells at me every time I ask him about different ways to handle a hollow. He just tells me to kill it. Other than that there isn't anything there to do. Why don't you let me go over to Kurosaki sensei's house and study with Shiro. He needs the help and if there is a hollow he is going to need backup. He's still pretty inept at killing them." Mayuki was wheedling with Uryuu trying to get out of the visit.

"And what do I tell your Grandfather? That you're spending time with a shinigami? He would have my head on a platter." He pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Just tell him that I'm studying with a friend and have a test to get ready for. That will be the truth." She put forth.

"So now you consider Shiro Kusanagi a friend?" Uryuu was having a bit of a time keeping the smirk off from his face.

"N-n-no! I… Um…. Someone has to keep him out of trouble, and I haven't seen you, mom or uncle Chad stepping in to help him. I haven't even seen that creepy Urahara around."

The blush on her cheeks and the vehement denial of friendship told Uryuu that his little girl was developing a crush on the shinigami. "You do realize that he is about one hundred and forty years old don't you?"

Her face turned an even darker shade of crimson. "Well he acts like a stubborn fool of a fourteen year old."

"Well there is no helping it. Go over there and don't dally. I'll make up something to tell your grandfather. Call me if anything happens. I'll be there as quickly as I can." Uryuu almost smiled at his daughter as he said this.

Mayuki jumped up and hugged her father then grabbed her book bag and ran for the front door. "I'll make sure that Shiro walks me home tonight. I don't want you to worry about me." With that she was out the door.

Uryuu shook his head in defeat. "How do I let her talk me into these things. Dad is going to kill me if he finds out." He spoke out loud to no one.

**Shining Wind Spa and Hot Springs:**

"Oh God this feels like heaven." Ririn confessed as she languished in the hot spring.

"Ummm Humm!" Confirmed Orihime

"You can make that unanimous." Yumi sighed.

The three women were resting their heads against the edge of the bath and just completely relaxing as they soaked in the heat of the water.

Ririn cracked open an eye and looked at her companions and felt a twinge of envy shoot through her mind as she noted their more buoyant parts. She looked down at herself and sighed mournfully.

"What's the matter Rukia?" Yumi asked without opening an eye.

"I was … nothing, never mind." She closed up not wanting to burden her friends with her stupidity.

Orihime who had opened her eyes looked at Ririn. "It's the boobs isn't it? Well I don't think you have much to worry about. I've seen how he looks at you and he hasn't looked at anyone else since you got here." She winked at Ririn. "Besides you remember how he used to act around me, and Rangiku."

Ririn started to giggle as she remembered the old perverted Kon. "Yeah, you're right Orihime. He isn't like the old days. I think he has finally grown up."

"Kurosaki san was perverted when he was younger?" a shocked Yumi asked.

Orihime and Ririn started to giggle a bit harder. "I wouldn't say that Ichigo was perverted per-say, but there was a side of him that came out once in a while and lets just say that his self control around more buxom women was wavering." Orihime managed through her mirth.

"I'll say. How many times did Rangiku slap him down." Ririn asked.

"More than I could count." Orihime giggled back.

"Well I think that I've had enough soaking for one day. I'm hungry now." Orihime said changing the topic.

As she stood up to get out of the bath Yumi noticed something. "Um, Orihime, you have had two children, and you don't have a single stretch mark on you. How is that possible?"

"I rejected them." She answered with a slight smile.

"You mean you had some sort of plastic surgery?" Yumi asked slightly confused.

"Something like that. It took care of the marks completely." Orihime answered evasively.

"Well after I have children I hope you share the secret with me so I can look as good as you do."

Ririn just frowned slightly. **"**_Cheater, I bet she did more than just that."_

"I'm in the mood for some banana nut bread with wasabi and red bean paste sandwiches. What about you girls?" Orihime asked with an excited voice.

Both women sweat dropped. "Um, I'll have something a little more tame thank you." Ririn laughed nervously.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oi, Kusanagi! You have a visitor!" Kon yelled up the stairs.

"Kon sensei, I'm sure that he's sleeping on top of his books right now." Mayuki smirked.

"And you would be wrong, runt." Kusanagi yelled down from the second floor.

"I see that you two get along well. I'll call you when the pizza gets here." Kon smirked.

Mayuki stomped up the stairs with a touch of blood in her eye. "What did you call me you pathetic excuse for a soul reaper?" Her voice started out low and rose with each word. "How dare you even think that you could be so informal with me you moron!"

Kusanagi stared her down as she advanced on him. "And what makes you think that I care about what you think, brat!"

Down in the living room; Kon snickered to himself. "Give them ten years and I bet you won't be able to separate them."

**Urahara's Store:**

"Urahara san, would it ever be possible for me to visit Soul Society?" Ururu asked meekly.

"What brings that up?" Urahara asked covering his lower face with his ever present fan. "Oh, I see. You want to go and visit that young shinigami, Shin, don't you."

"Um, yes. There's a reason that I shouldn't go, isn't there?" Ururu asked as more of a statement than a question.

"Of course there's a reason. You're a mod soul like me and Kon and all the rest of the forced labor around here. Didn't you know that?" Jinta asked from the doorway behind them.

"Jinta!" Urahara snapped as he spun around. "Shut your mouth!" Suddenly Benihime was leveled at Jinta's face. "Not another word. Do I make myself clear?"

Jinta's face drained of color as he looked at the point of the sword cross-eyed. He slowly backed away nodding his understanding and closed the door.

Ururu for her part just looked at her tea cup with a blank expression. "I'm a mod soul? A soul built for combat? Urahara san, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"To be honest, I hoped that I'd never have to tell you. When I created you I was hoping that you would grow as a normal girl. Well, one that could fight on even terms with just about any hollow out there. When I was programming your soul I made a slight mistake and that's why you have a tendency to act a bit robotically when a hollow turns up. I couldn't actually fix the error I made so rather than that I made the decision to raise you and try to correct the flaw through learning." Urahara was looking into his tea cup now. "I figured that if I kept the truth from you long enough that you would grow the necessary portions of soul to correct the flaw I made. Now I can see that you have become whole. I think that your contact with Shin has completed what I've been unable to do."

"What do you mean? What weren't you able to do?" Ururu asked with a trace of confusion in her voice.

"Compassion or more accurately love was missing from your soul. My tinkering around made you a great anti-hollow mod soul but you lacked true compassion and love. That's why I've kept you around here even though I've let Jinta go off and try his hand at baseball and other things."

"Um, you mean things like Yuzu Kurosaki?" She asked point blank.

"You have always been very matter of fact about your questions." He attempted to evade the question.

"I deserve an answer, Urahara san. These other things, are they like letting him fall in love with Yuzu Kurosaki?"

"Yes, all the things of free will. Up until now you have always been subservient and expressed no opinion on your own. Now you are wanting to do something that you know could be dangerous all on your own." He dabbed at his eye with a napkin. "If I don't watch it I'll start to look like Isshin."

"Kurosaki San's Father?" Ururu tilted her head while looking at Urahara.

"Yes, His father. Haven't you noticed how emotional he gets over his children?" Urahara asked while setting his fan aside. "He has always been overjoyed because of their existence and they are the source of his strength."

"Are you calling me your daughter?" Ururu asked incredulously.

"I - I suppose that I am. I've raised you from the beginning and you have turned out to be more than I could have hoped for."

Urahara was suddenly enveloped by Ururu as she hugged him. "URR! I feel the same way but could you tone it down a bit? You're crushing me." He wheezed.

After he disengaged himself from Ururu. "So what are we going to do about this situation? I can't have any daughter of mine moping about because she can't visit her boyfriend now can I?" The fan was mysteriously back in his hand and he snapped it with a flourish. "I guess it's time to call on my **very** old friend, and see what he can do for you."

**Soul Society Thirteenth Division:**

"Urahara, why are you calling me? Is there something wrong?" Ichigo wiped the sleep from his eyes. "You want me to do what?... Find who?... and ask him to visit you? I was under the impression that you were not exactly on his good side…. OK, I'll ask him but don't pin your hopes on it." He put the phone back on the nightstand.

"What the hell did he want at this hour?" Rukia asked rolling over against him.

"Nothing important." He laid back down and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "Go back to sleep midget."

"Mumm…."

**Urahara's Store:**

"I believe we have company." Urahara said in all seriousness. "Ururu, please show our guest the way."

The door slid open with Ururu bowing before the opening. "Welcome to Urahara Shop. Please follow me." She looked up and almost giggled.

"Lead on young lady." Yamamoto rumbled.

She led him back to the dining room with her hands clasped before her. At the door she stood aside and drew it open allowing Yamamoto to precede her. "Urahara San, our guest."

Urahara looked up and started to laugh. Yamamoto was dressed in a yellow Hawaiian print shirt with pink flowers and baggy shorts.

"If you are just going to laugh at my appearance I'll leave Kisuke." Yamamoto growled.

"No, please don't. I was just taken off guard." He got his mirth under control. "I asked you here for a very important favor."

"If it is about letting you back into Soul Society, you already know the answer."

"I'm not asking for a favor for myself, Yama-ji, I am asking for this young woman standing next to you."

"And what sort of favor would you have me do for a mod soul? They were all supposed to have been disposed of." He eyed Ururu carefully.

"It seems that this young woman has fallen for one of the young shinigami of soul society. As the closest thing to her father that there is. I am making this petition to you to allow her to visit so that she has the opportunity to experience all that there is to experience." Urahara bowed before the mountain of a shinigami.

"I'm retired now. Even if I was still the Captain General of the Goeti thirteen I could not go against the decision handed down by Central forty six. Further more I'm not so sure that it would be a good idea anyway. What is your name child?" The last was addressed at Ururu.

"Ururu Tsumugiya, Sir."

"There is one way that she could visit." Urahara said looking out from under his ever present hat with a gleem in his eye.

"Oh?" Yamamoto cracked an eye to stare intently at Urahara.

**Kurosaki House:**

"I'm home!" Ririn called from the front door.

Kon came out and held his finger to his lips. "Shhhh, they've finally stopped arguing. Don't wake them up." He hissed.

"Wake up who?" she asked in a low voice.

"Mayuki Ishida and Kusanagi. She came over to assist him with his school work and they argued non-stop for almost five hours. Even after they came down and had some pizza and were watching TV they argued. All of a sudden everything stopped so I looked in on them and found them like this." He showed Ririn the pair. Mayuki was laying on Kusinagi's leg using it as a pillow. Kusinagi who was in the corner of the couch had both arms draped over the back and was drooling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Get a blanket and a camera." Ririn whispered.

"Already got the pictures. Did that an hour ago." He handed Ririn a blanket and she covered Mayuki as best she could to keep the young girl warm.

"Have you called Uryuu and told him that she will be spending the night?" She asked.

"Yeah, He was a little concerned until I told him how hard these two argue. I guess that they just wore each other out." He snickered softly.

"Then let's leave them alone and get some sleep ourselves." Ririn pulled him away leaving the two quietly asleep.

The following morning: "AHHHHHH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!"

Kusanagi's scream woke Mayuki with a start causing her to sit up and then retreat to the opposite side of the couch to get as far away from him as she could. "Me? What the hell did you do last night?!"

"Me? I didn't do anything. I woke up and found you using my leg as a pillow." He shot back at her.

"Shut the hell up you two!" Kon said from the doorway wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "It's only six AM. I want to get some more sleep! You both fell asleep and nothing happened so shut up!" He turned and went back to bed.

"Baka, it's your fault." Mayuki glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm going to get something to eat."

**Thirteenth Division:**

"Hey Ichigo, you have a hell butterfly." Rukia called from the office.

"Damn it, just when the paperwork was almost done. What is it?" He yelled back.

"I don't know, it's for you!" She shot back.

"Coming."

He entered the office and stuck out his finger allowing the butterfly to land and transmit the message, then it flew off.

"Go and have Shin report here ASAP" he told Kiyone.

"Hai Captain." She shot out the door in search of Shin.

"It seems that we are going to have a visit from ol' man Yamamoto. He wants to see Shin in person." Ichigo told Rukia.

"I wonder what that's about?" She pondered.

"I guess it has something to do with the phone call I got last night. In any case we'll find out shortly. They're arriving in about five minutes."

"They? He's bringing someone?" Rukia was dumfounded now. Yamamoto had no family residing in soul society any more. He was the last of his line as far as she knew.

Kiyone zipped back into the office holding a very embarrassed Shin by the arm. He was doing his best to keep his towel around his waist. "Here he is Captain!"

"Kiyone, you could have let him get dressed." Rukia exclaimed, turning almost as red as Shin. "Go get him some clothing from the supply closet. Quickly!"

Kiyone, in her exuberance to fulfill any order given to her, had not noticed Shin's state of undress. She looked at him and started to blush madly. "Uh..uh .. H..hai Vice Captain." She dragged Shin out the door at top speed causing the poor shinigami to finally lose his towel. The scream from down the hall when she realized what she had done set new records for noise generation within the walls of the Thirteenth Division.

"I bet they heard that in Roukongai." Ichigo smirked. "We need to work on her self control. She's too littoral."

"I'll make a note of it." Rukia said dryly.

"So are you going to tell me why Shin has to be here?" Rukia asked with mounting curiosity.

"If I knew then I'd tell ya, I'm at a loss, but I'll bet it had something to do with that last trip to the real world we made. Yamamoto is retired now and I can't for the life of me guess why he wants to see Shin."

"I think that I can explain that Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto was standing in the doorway. "I see that things around here are as lively as usual for anyone in close proximity to you. That scream was very impressive."

After getting over the shock of having him appear. "How're you doing ol' man. Those clothes look pretty good on ya. Did Chad hook ya up like I asked him to?"

"Ah, your young friend was very kind. I asked him when he was planning on taking up my offer. Ukitake has kept the offer open."

"Chad probably won't take the offer. He is still more interested in music and my sister than becoming the strongest fighter in the eleventh division."

"I told him that she can come along but he was very polite about it. I understand though." Now about the reason I'm here and why I wanted young Shin present. I think you know this person?" Yamamoto moved aside letting everyone see his guest.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ururu? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked the shy girl.

"Um, You see. I wanted to surprise Shin by visiting him here. I hope that I'm not being an inconvenience to you all." Ururu said meekly.

"Never you mind child." Yamamoto said while patting Ururu on the head. "I'm sure that they can make an exception for their old commander provided that we don't take up too much of their time." He eyed Ichigo as he said this. "I'm sure that the captain of the Thirteenth Division can afford to allow my adopted daughter to see her boyfriend."

"What! You adopted Ururu? But…but…She's a…" Rukia stammered

"She's a normal young woman with special talents. Her guardian has assured me that she is quite human. The fact that I have adopted her allows me the privilege of letting her visit on occasion. I've already checked it out with central 46." He winked. "They owed me a few favors."

"URURU! What are you doing here?" They heard from behind them.

She turned and ran up to Shin and enveloped him in a hug that he returned. "I was feeling a little lonely and asked Urahara if I could visit. He helped arrange for me to visit and Yamamoto dono adopted me so that it's all legal."

Shin's eyes shot open as he took in the information. Then he disengaged himself from her and took a step back before bowing low. "I thank you for the warm welcome Ururu sama. I am not worthy of being welcomed so warmly by someone from your great family."

"Shin, stand up at once. She may be my adopted daughter now but your family is of high ranking also. You were not this formal when she was on earth so there is no need for such formalities now either." Yamamoto's voice carried all the authority that he once possessed as Captain General of the Gotie 13. "Now run along children and enjoy the day for Ururu has to depart in the morning. She is only allowed to visit for a period of 24 hours at a time and only rarely. Make the most of your short holiday." Yamamoto turned to Ichigo and Rukia. "I would have some words with you if you have the time."

"We always have time for you Sir. Please have a seat. Kiyone please bring in some tea for us." Ichigo motioned Yamamoto to a chair at the lounge side of his spacious office. "Is there something specific you needed to discuss with us?"

Kiyone returned with three cups and the tea. She poured each of them a cup and handed them out. "Thank you Kiyone. Why don't you go and assist Sentarō with training the new recruits and when you are done take the rest of the day off."

She thanked Ichigo and sped off. "Ok, now that we are alone what's up with bringing Ururu here? I know she is a mod soul. I also know that she is under a condemnation from Central 46 that dates back almost a hundred years. How did you circumvent the destruction order?" Ichigo asked getting down to business.

Yamamoto sipped his tea for a second. Then looked at Ichigo. "You of all people know the extent of that order because of your involvement with the mod soul now known as Kon. The situation with Ururu is slightly different though. The original order was dated and was inclusive of mod souls created up to a specific time. There was no provision for any mod souls created in the real world or after the time specified in the original order. Ururu was not only created on earth, she was created after the specified time so she had immunity on both parts of the original order. That, however, will not prevent certain parties from attempting to examine her if they can catch her."

"I take it you mean Twelfth Division." Ichigo finished. "I guess that Kurotsuchi still hasen't caught up with Urahara in terms of skill with creating mod souls, although Nemu is very good. UMHP!" Rukia gave him an elbow.

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant as far as becoming a person." Ichigo retorted while rubbing his sore ribs.

"Um humm, sure." Rukia sulked.

"The point is that she needs to have someone watch over her while she is visiting and you two are the most appropriate ones to watch over them. You already know her and him and you both look to be in the same age range so they won't feel as though they are being watched. As my adopted daughter I would appreciate you making sure that she is well taken care of after I'm gone, if that isn't too much to ask." Yamamotos face was as stony as always.

"So you are basically asking us to chaperone them?" Rukia asked with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

"No, nothing so, onerous as that. I just want to make sure that certain individuals (read this as Mayuri) don't get their hands on her and cause trouble." The big man cracked open an eye looking at Ichigo.

"We would be honored to lend you a hand sir." Ichigo proffered his hand to the retired general.

Yamamoto looked at the hand for a split second before taking it in one of his. "Thank you. I'm sure that there won't be any issues that come up but I do like insurance."

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know. Everything you did was by the book and then you added enough extra time to make sure the plan worked to your advantage." Ichigo was remembering the conversation before the war started when Orihime had been abducted.

**Urahara's Store:**

"I wonder how things are going in Soul Society?" Urahara mused out loud.

Yourichi looked up from her meal with a questioning look on her face. "What's got you thinking of Soul Society?" Then a look of horror came over her face. "You didn't set something loose again did you?"

"Loose? You could say that." The look on Yourichi's face grew pale. "Ururu is visiting that nice young shinigami Shin. You know, the one that took her out on a date?"

Yourichi promptly threw her bowl of rice at Urahara catching him dead on in the face.

**Kurosaki residence:**

"You have it all wrong! Don't you have a brain in that scull of yours?" Mayuki screeched at Kusanagi. "You have to carry the 1 and cross out the equivalent fractions!" She hurumphed in disgust. Turning to look at him she asked in a calmer voice. "Don't they teach mathematics in Soul Society?"

Kusanagi whined as he held his temples between his clenched fists. "This isn't mathematics though, this is an arcane ritual to cause my head to burst!"

"It sounds to me like you two are going to be at it all night, again. Should I bring you something to eat and drink?" Asked Ririn from the door.

"I think that might be a good thing. I'll help you." Mayuki sighed as she got up from the study table in the middle of the room.

She followed Ririn downstairs to the kitchen and saw that Ririn already had prepared some sandwiches and tea. "Ririn, why does he drive me so crazy? It's not like he is stupid or anything but he acts like none of it pertains to him. It's almost like he is just skating through this phase and after that nothing will matter. He doesn't even try!" Mayuki was close to tears as she said this.

Ririn closed the small girl in a hug and stroked her hair. "Don't worry about it so much. You have to realize that this is all new to him too, and I don't mean the homework."

Mayuki drew back and looked up at Ririn, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. "Are you implying that he's … NO!, not possible and besides I'm not even going to think about what you're…" _"There is no way he could… I know that I don't… Do I?"_

Seeing the internal struggle that the young girl was having Ririn just pulled her back into a quick hug then released her. "No, I didn't mean that. I meant that he has to stand on his own without the comfort of having his nobility to shield him. As a matter of fact, right now his nobility is somewhat of a burden to him. He feels that he can't call for help and tell someone that he is feeling overwhelmed."

Mayuki looked up at Ririn. "A burden? Rukia's nobility and she hasn't got any issues with calling for help. Daddy and Ichigo have helped her out lots of times."

"Rukia is a different individual, and yes she also felt that she couldn't ask for help in the beginning. Ichigo made her realize that she didn't have to carry the world on her shoulders." Ririn disengaged the girl and turned to pick up the tray. "Here, take this up and just listen to him for a while and tell him you will be there when he needs you and help him as much as you can. I can tell he needs someone that he can trust, I think that you are that person."

Mayuki was skeptical but took the tray and mounted the stairs back to the room. She stood in the doorway and just watched as Kusanagi flipped pages back and forth trying to make sense of his homework. _"This guy is seriously in need of help. I guess that I better start taking this tutoring seriously."_ "Hey, Shiro, move some of the books so I can set this down." Her voice was soft.

**Seireitei****, Execution Grounds:**

Ururu was enjoying the fantastic view from their perch. "I didn't know that it was so beautiful." She breathed.

Shin smiled as he held her close. "I sneak up here as often as I can to just watch the sun go down and the moon come up. Unfortunately I'm not the only one." He indicated several other couples watching the sunset. He started slightly at the sight of Ichigo and Rukia standing close to the edge of the cliff with his arms wrapped around her from behind. "Maybe we should go and get a bite to eat?" He suggested.

"Um, that sounds nice. The sun has set already." She murmured back.

Shin surprised her by picking her up bridal style and shunpoing off in the direction of the stairs that led down. Ururu let out a gasp as she felt the wind on her face and broke out into a big grin. She tried hard to stifle the whoop of glee that she was feeling as she was carried across the field at break-neck speed. She was fully capable of performing shunpo herself but to be held in the arms of her boyfriend and carried was something new and wonderful to her. The zig-zag trip down the stairs forced her to hang on tight and she tucked her face into the crook of his neck. Finaly they stopped at the bottom and he placed her feet on the ground. Ururu however didn't remove her arms from around his neck. They stood there for several minutes completely oblivious to everything around them, looking into each other's eyes. His breath was slightly ragged as was hers. Their faces closed together and they kissed. Tentatively at first but deepening as they tested each other's water.

After they broke apart both of them blushed slightly. Shin cleared his throat, "Um, about that bite to eat…."

"Yes, bite, to eat…." Ururu was just mouthing words that she had absolutely no interest in at the moment. All she wanted at that moment was to be wrapped in Shin Amanada's arms until dawn.


	21. Chapter 21

**Abarai Dojo:**

Renji looked at the finished dojo and the twenty or so students practicing their kata with shinis and smiled. He stopped at a couple of students and adjusted their posture explaining their mistake. He watched a couple of his students sparing and grinned. _"I wonder if I looked so rough when I was starting out."_

His hair style was now different having gotten a haircut and his tattoos were no longer visible since he had entered this gigai. It didn't matter to him though because Tatsuki was still there with him and their baby girl, Mira, was healthy.

There was a knock at the door so Renji called the students to attention and had them stop their practice so he could answer the door. They all lined up and knelt removing their gauntlets and headgear.

Renji opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Captain Ukitake! Wh-what are you doing here?" Renji felt a stab of fear go through his gut.

Jūshirō Ukitake smiled. "I just came to see how my Fifth Squad Captain was doing with his new family." Jūshirō looked around at the dojo and the quiet students waiting patiently for their sensei to tell them to go back to practicing. "It seems like you are doing very well. May I come in and observe them?" The grin on his face told Renji that if anything was to happen it wouldn't be here.

"Please! Come in Ukitake Sensei." Renji stepped aside allowing the older man to enter.

A murmur ran through the students. "Did Abarai Sensei just call him Sensei?"

Jūshirō Ukitake walked down the line of students and looked at each one of them smiling. "Please, don't let my intrusion interrupt your training Renji. I'm just here to visit."

Renji released the students to continue their practice and resumed instructing. All the while wondering what was going on. Who had let on where he and Tatsuki had moved to?

He felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to find one of his students looking at him. "Um, Abarai Sensei, You called this man Sensei?"

Jūshirō walked over and spoke, "That's right. Abarai Sensei was one of my students long ago. He is one of my best men."

This created more whisperings amongst the students. One of the braver members asked, "Could you and Sensei please show us a demonstration?"

Both Renji and Jūshirō raised their eyebrows at this request. "I don't know about that." Renji started. "Renji, I'm feeling fine today. Let's show the students how a couple of professionals do it. Would you have a spare za…katana that I could borrow?"

"Um, sure." Renji went over to the wall rack and removed two standard katanas and proffered one to Jūshirō.

The students cleared the floor and knelt around the outside walls of the dojo. Renji and Jūshirō took their stances in the middle of the floor. Jūshirō took a classic high guard position with the katana raised over his head. Renji crouched slightly with the katana level with his eyes and pointed at the Captain General. Both men held their positions silently evaluating the other before they flew into action startling the students with their speed and the power of the strikes. To the students they believed that they were in the presence of two great masters demonstrating the kata as it was meant to be performed. To the two men it was a slow and almost rehearsed exhibition of practice.

After about ten minutes of dancing back and forth with the razor sharp weapons dancing within millimeters of their bodies the men came to a halt before stepping back and bowing to each other. There was a moment of silence before the students all burst out cheering at the top of their lungs. Renji just grinned sheepishly as the students surrounded both himself and Jūshirō.

"You've kept your edge there Renji. I wasn't sure that I could keep up with you there a couple of times."

"No taicho, you give me too much credit." He turned to his students. "Alright, practice for the day is over. Go and change and head for home."

Several of the students were excitedly talking amongst themselves describing and re-describing the spectacle that they had witnessed. Their chatter died off as they filed out into the locker-room.

"Um, Captain General, I guess you have come to pass judgment on me?" Renji asked knowing that his life hung in the balance.

"What ever gave you that impression? No Renji, I've come to see how you are doing and meet your family. I had a long talk with Central 46 and convinced them that You were doing the right thing. It took me several months to get the whole story put together and I'll have you know that I was a little miffed that you didn't come to me in the first place."

"You mean that I'm not going to be executed?" Renji was stunned.

"And what ever made you think that I'd stand for losing a fine Captain and a very good shinigami? No, we need good people like you around. Now introduce me to your wife and show me your little girl."

**

* * *

Thirteenth Division:**

"Jūshirō sure was pissed at us for withholding information about Renji." Rukia sulked.

"Yeah, now we have all the administrative paperwork for the Fifth squad as well as our own." Ichigo flipped pages quickly scanning each one and signing each one as required. "Note to self: get a rubber stamp so I can get this over with faster."

Hinamori chose that moment to drop by and leave the newest stack of reports and requisitions for the fifth squad. "You know, I could help out with this paperwork." She said trying to be helpful.

"Thank you Hinamori, but if the Captain General found out then he might stick us with every squad's paperwork just to make a point. He told us to handle your squad's paperwork for the rest of the month." Ichigo sighed.

"Momo, why don't you take advantage of the opportunity? Take Toshiro out on a date, or picnic, or something. I'm sure that you have plenty of free time after training. Take advantage of the free time." Rukia winked at her.

"Now that's a good idea!" Momo chirped. "I bet Shiro-chan hasn't taken a break in forever. I'll go down to the market and get a watermelon and drag him out to a nice quiet park." Hinamori literally skipped out the door as she left.

"You know that Toshiro is going to encase our office in ice when he finds out that you pointed Momo at him with even slightly romantic intentions." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Just think of it as summer airconditioning." Rukia smirked.

"Rukia! it's freakin November and not exactly warm as it is." Ichigo sweat dropped. "Speaking of the date. Have you gotten together with the dress maker and had your wedding gown tailored?"

"Yes. Uryuu came to visit yesterday and had me do a fitting. I tell ya, that man is a wizard with cloth." Rukia flipped a few more pages of reports.

"Ishida is the one making your dress? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think that you would be interested in the details of who was making my dress. Come on, do you honestly think that I care who makes your pants?" Rukia smirked again.

"Well you might change your mind if it was Matsumoto" Ichigo smirked back at her. He knew it hit the mark because she snapped her brush in half

"Freakin fan girls."

**

* * *

****Karakura park**

"Shiro! Call for backup! There are too many for you to take on alone!" Mayuki pleaded.

"I have called! Shut up and let me concentrate!" He had blood dripping down his left arm where he had been swiped by the hollow earlier. He dodged aside letting the knife edged appendage of the hollow rip along the concrete gouging out a twelve centimeter deep two meter long scar. He brought his zanpakutō down sharply hacking off the limb. The wounded hollow screamed out its outrage falling back with its place being taken by another hollow. This one brashly extended its neck forcing its face full of teeth at Mayuki forcing her to shoot it with her Quincy arrow destroying the fallen soul.

"Damn it! Where the hell is our back-up?" Mayuki was furious and more than a little scared at this point.

A blinding light tore through the amassed hollows shredding them like they were made of tissue paper. The concussion of the blast took the few surviving hollows by surprise as they turned to see a lone human walking towards them with two armored arms. Smoke rose from his right arm like it was some sort of cannon. The left arm had a sort of shield attached.

"Uncle CHAD!" Mayuki screamed

"What the hell is he?" Kusanagi asked out loud.

"That is my Uncle Chad. He's the strongest person you would ever meet outside of Soul Society." She replied.

The remaining hollows charged at Sado intent on devouring him only to have their strongest punches casually brushed aside as he shattered their masks one at a time.

When the last hollow dissipated into nothing Chad turned to the pair. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Uncle Sado" Mayuki said in her sweetest little girl voice.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, thank you. Ah, pardon me but who are you?" Kusanagi asked dumbfounded.

Mayuki swatted him on the good shoulder. "I told you. That's my Uncle Sado. He isn't really my uncle but he is like family and he is one of mother and daddy's best friends. He is also one of Ichigo's best friends."

"Uh, nice to meet you new guy." Sado intoned softly. He turned to look at Mayuki. "Your mother asked me to come find you. She felt the gathering of hollows but couldn't come herself." Sado turned and started walking towards the Ishida residence.

"Come on Shiro. Let mom take a look at your arm. She is pretty good at fixing people up after they get torn up by hollows. She has fixed up Rukia and Ichigo numerous times."

"What are you talking about?" His mind was swirling.

She lifted his left arm showing him the blood on his sleeve. "Come on. You need to get fixed up or else you're going to bleed to death." She stepped around him taking his good arm and pulling him along after Sado.

He made it about half a block before he passed out.

* * *

The light hurt his eyes causing him to scowl and clench his eyes closed tighter. _"Damn, is the sun already up?"_ Kusanagi slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light. The ceiling he was looking at was not the ceiling of his room at the home of Kon and Ririn. _"Where the hell am I?" _He turned his head and looked into the smiling face of one of the most beautiful women he could ever remember seeing. _"That's it, I've died and been brought to heaven."_

"Well I see that you are awake now. May-chan, your boyfriend is awake now."

"Mom! He's a shinagami, He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Well he looks like a nice boy to me and he must be your friend because you spend so much time with him so that makes him your boyfriend." The auburn haired goddess touched her finger to her chin as she was rationalizing her thoughts.

Kusanagi for his part just gaped and let the conversation flow in one ear and out the other, until Mayuki bopped him on the head. "Stare much?"


	22. Chapter 22

Uryuu Ishida had been through a lot in his life. He came from an affluent family of doctors. He was very spiritually aware, and he is a Quincy. His love and world revolved around two simple things. Number one: His family. Second: His tailor shop. His father constantly berated him on his choice of professions thinking that Uryuu should take over the hospital that he ran. Uryuu on the other hand enjoyed the quiet times he spent designing clothing and how he could drop everything and spend time with his family, unlike his father who was rarely around.

He opened the door to his home and stepped in noticing the weak spiritual signature of a shinigami in his house. He walked into the livingroom in time to hear Orihime calling that idiot, Kusanagi, his precious daughter's boyfriend. He felt his world start to spin. _"No way! That can't be true! How could my daughter like a shinigami? That one especially!"_

"Mom! I'll say it again, Shiro Kusanagi is NOT my boyfriend. Daddy!" Mayuki ran to her father.

"What is this about you having a boyfriend?" Uryuu asked pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Dad! Not you too." Mayuki pouted.

Kusanagi looked over at the Quincy and froze in terror at the stern look that Uryuu was giving him. He started to get up but was flicked on the nose by Orihime.

"Now stop moving! If you want your arm fixed you need to stay still." Only then did Kusanagi notice the glowing pattern of energy covering his left arm.

Uryuu again adjusted his glasses. "What happened?"

"Shiro was doing a standard hollow purification when all of a sudden six more dropped in on us. He kept them from getting to me and he did call for help." Mayuki hoped that this would keep her father from going off the deep end. "Uncle Sado arrived and finished them off."

"So where was the back-up from Soul Society?" Uryuu directed this at Kusanagi.

"It seems that someone was using the gate at the time delaying the back-up from being able to get here. They were going to some town up north and it was going to take a few minutes to recalibrate the gate." Kusanagi answered quickly.

"Well, I guess that things like that happen. I felt Sados power being unleashed. I'm glad he made it to you." He hugged his daughter. "That still does not explain the fact that you were deliberately placing yourself in danger by following this _shinigami_ in to battle. Do I need to have your brother go with you everywhere? Maybe ground you?"

Mayuki held her hands together before her with her head down, her bangs masking her face. "I'm sorry Daddy, I wasn't trying to get in the way or anything. I just wanted…" _"What did I want?"_ "I wanted to make sure he did his job right, that's all." She looked up at Uryuu with her mothers eyes brimming with tears. Her lips were trembling.

Even though Uryuu was a stern man and the head of the household he couldn't stand up to either of his girls crying. "Wh-what's the matter? I-I wasn't saying… Don't cry sweety… Please?" He felt helpless and frustrated. Looking at Kusanagi he barked, "You, with me, NOW!" He turned and went out the back door to stand on the smallish porch.

Uryuu took a moment to adjust his glasses while searching for the correct words for this boy. "I suppose that you know what the penalty is for personnel relations with a human?" He paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in, he then continued. "They modified the rules up there significantly in recent years because of Ichigo and more recently Captain Abarai. My rules have not changed in the least though. You mess with my daughters heart and I'll put an arrow through your heart! I hope that you take the implication seriously, because it isn't implied. I'll hunt you down like a hollow and then make you regret having a second life. Then I'll have my wife heal you and do it again!" He turned his head to catch the young shinigami with a full glare. The light shown off from his glasses making his eyes unseen.

Kusanagi however didn't need to see his eyes to realize that here was a man not to be trifled with and it scared him beyond anything he had felt before. "B-b-but S-s-sir, I-I-I'm n-not trying to have a relationship with May…Ishida san. S-she is just my tutor for school work." Kusanagi was thinking a mile a second as he blurted out words. "A-anyway Ishida san is only twelve and I'm a noble from Soul Society and one hundred and forty years old. What possible interest could I have in her?" _"OOPS! I don't think that I said the right thing there…"_

Uryuu smiled. Kusanagi gulped. "So my little girl isn't good enough for you? Is that it?"

"No! That's not what I ment!"

"Oh? Why don't you explain it to me in small words that your mind can comprehend then."

"Daddy! Stop acting like this! He hasn't done anything wrong and has been completely honorable with me. He isn't even slightly romantic with me." Mayuki stood in the doorway glaring at her father with that trademark Ishida glare. "Besides, why would I be interested in a hundred and forty year old BAKA!"

"_Even though she is saving me, I don't exactly feel good about it." _Kusanagi thought to himself.

**Thirteenth Division:**

"Ok, the dress is ready. The date is set. The groomsmen and bridesmaids have been picked. The mansion is preparing. The catering has been arraigned. All we have left to do is desided on a theme for the wedding reception." Rukia was very proud of her planning so far.

"Theme? Isn't it enough that you and I are getting married?" Ichigo asked slightly confused.

"You know that all parties have a theme. Come on Ichigo. I suggest we have chappie as our theme." Rukia smiled at herself for getting out her thought so logically.

"Rukia," Ichigo was slightly stunned but bulled his way through it stoically. "I'll agree to your proposed theme…" She screamed in victory. "But I want you to live up the theme afterwards."

Rukia stopped cheering and looked at Ichigo with a blank stare. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Chappie is a bunny, correct?"

"Um-hum."

"What happens if you keep a boy bunny with a girl bunny?"

"Um baby bunnies?"

"Correct! Lots of baby chappies, lots and lots of baby chappies."

Rukias eyes got very big. "Um, you mean you want to have a really big…"

"That's exactly what I mean my little bunny girl."

"Damn rabbit!"

Crisis averted. Ichigo went back to his paperwork as Rukia left the room with a stricken look on her face.

Half an hour later she marched back in. "OK, I'm fine with that." She smiled a smile that lit up the entire room then turned around and went back to her office.

Ichigo dropped the brush from his nerveless fingers and just stared at the open door in disbelief.

**Abarai Dojo:**

"Renji, What do you mean you still have your old job?" Tatsuki asked in disbelief.

"It means that I am still considered a Captain in Soul Society. Ukitake came to tell me that he had smoothed it over with them and as long as I keep up on my paperwork I can stay here in the real world with you and Mira. Besides it isn't like I get sent on many missions anymore. I'm the one assigning them to members of the squad. It does however mean that I'll have to commute back and forth a lot and there will be some traffic of shinigami through here."

"But it means that you are still going to be coming home each night unless you have a mission. Right?" Tatsuki eyed him closely to see if there was any aversion to her question.

"Absolutely. Travel through the gate is point to point and I get dropped off here in the dojo after or before classes." He started a sweep to attempt to knock her feet out from under her but missed as she jumped and lashed out with a kick catching him in the chest with her heel. He flew backwards but managed to somersault and land on his feet.

"Isn't Mira going to think it is a little strange when she finds her daddys body lying in bed not moving? I mean think about it Renji, what are we going to tell her? Daddy is a shinigami who leaves his body lying around while he works?" Tatsuki was more than a little concerned.

"Um, well… I guess that I'll have to build an office for myself where I can leave my gigai when I do go to work. Or I could ask Urahara for a mod soul to take my place while I'm out. Come to think about it Nova isn't doing much these days. I wonder if he might be available to inhabit my gigai while I'm working?"

"Isn't he a little shy?" Tatsuki asked. "Well it's better than having that other one, what's his name? Cloud?"

"Yes, but he'll be able to protect Mira and you incase something bad happens."

"Just what do you mean by something bad happening?"

"Haven't you felt it? By "IT" I mean Miras spiritual energy. She is almost off the charts as far as spirit strength, and so are you for that matter. Ichigo sure did a number on you by being your best friend for so long." Renji grumbled the last.

"Awww, is the big bad shinigami husband jealous?" She put on her most seductive look and approached him "I didn't marry my friend now did I?" She took the collar of his gi in her hands like she was going to pull him into a kiss, which he was fully ready for, then twisted hard and threw him over her hip landing him on his back with her straddling him.

"I like your kind of foreplay." He reached out taking her collar and dragging her down on top of him.

Just then Mira started to cry.

Tatsuki disengaged his hands. "Feeding time. You're going to have to wait Mr. Captain of the Fifth Squad Sir." She giggled softly as she left him laying on the floor of the dojo cursing the timing.

**Uraharas Store:**

"What's the matter Nova? You look like you just saw a ghost." Asked Urahara.

The small green turtle plushie looked up at Urahara. "I just had a chill run up my spine."

"Humm, that's odd. Plushies don't have spines. Come with me to the lab and we'll check it out." Urahars had a slightly maniacal look on his face.

"Um, help?" Nove directed at Ururu.

She just sipped her tea. "Umm, this is good."


	23. Chapter 23

**Kuchiki Mansion:**

"Kurosaki, what is this about having a theme for the wedding reception? Who is this Chappie character?" Byakuya asked tonelessly.

Ichigo snorted ruefully. "You can't tell me that you have not noticed your sisters' fascination with a cartoon character, or rabbits for that matter."

"I was well aware of her like with rabbits. I thought that her drawings were evidence enough of that. That said, it still does not explain why she wants all of the guests to have rabbit ears at the reception." A slight frown crossed Byakuyas' face.

Ichigo slapped his hand over his face and groaned. "Chappie is a rabbit." _"She is out of control!" _"I'm sorry Byakuya, I'll have a talk with her about the rabbit ears thing." Ichigo tried to stifle another snort as he pictured Byakuya Kuchiki with a bunny ears hat on.

"What is so funny Kurosaki?" Byakuya deadpanned.

"Gomen, I just had a mental picture of Kenpachi with a bunny hat on." He lied.

"I see. That would be rather… odd."

"And damn embarrassing. Well if you'll excuse me, the Captain General wants to see me about something." Ichigo started out the door but stopped snapping his fingers. "Just in case I can't get Rukia to back down on the bunny hats, call Urahara. I know that perverted bastard has them in stock." _"This is one time that I'll suffer through the embarrassment just to get photos of Byakuya in a bunny hat."_

**First Division Headquarters:**

"Hey Chōjirō, is Ukitaki in?" Ichigo asked casually as he entered the offices.

"Yes, the Captain General is in and he has been waiting for you. I'll announce you." The elderly looking shinigami arose and knocked gently on the door to Ukitakis' office. After a polite wait he pulled the door open "Sir, Captain Kurosaki Ichigo here to see you."

From inside the room. "Send him in Chōjirō, and have one of the attendants bring us some tea." Ukitakis' voice replied.

"You may enter now, Captain Kurosaki." Chōjirō said backing away from the door allowing Ichigo access.

"Um, thanks. Ya know, Ya don't have to be so formal with me. You are older than I am." Ichigo gave the distinguished looking vice captain a friendly smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sir." Chōjirō Sasakibe returned to his desk and the mound of paperwork there.

Ichigo just sighed before entering the office. "Good afternoon Captain General, what can I do for you?"

"First of all you can knock it off with the 'Captain General' bit. You've never been that formal with anyone before so why are you starting?" Ukitaki grinned.

"Ah, you're right. I just thought that since you laid down the law on Rukia and myself that I should try and act a little more respectful." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, that? I wasn't mad at you two. I think that given the same situation I would have done the same thing. I was just a little hurt that you didn't have faith in me to help out Renji and his family."

"Well given the information that we had to go on and the fact that Rukia was almost executed for giving me her powers back then… You can see our reluctance to say anything."

"Yes, I can see that. But that isn't why I wanted to see you. I wanted to discuss a project with you. One for the academy." Ukitaki paused for a moment. "Captains of the Gotei 13 act as heads of departments there giving directions to the teachers and guiding the new generations of shinigami. I would like for you to create a new class there and be the primary lecturer. I want it to focus on ethics. Your experiences in the real world and here in Soul Society have been full of contradictions. I would like you to develop that into a course that every student must take before becoming a shinigami."

"I'm not sure what you mean about contradictions but if you want ethics then I'll do my best." Ichigo was again scratching his head.

"Think about it Ichigo. This isn't an order, it's a request from a man that is grateful to you personally for your assistance over the years. I can't imagine the number of deaths that you've prevented. But, to do that you have on occasion skirted the rules of Soul Society. Your most notable bending of the rules was when you broke into Soul Society to save Rukia, and there are other instances that I can refer to if needed. The fact is though that each time you bent or broke the rules, you were right in doing so. Your ethics are what I'd like to instill in future generations."

"Well, I'll give it a shot." Ichigo felt somewhat embarrassed at Ukitakies' words. "OH! I almost forgot, I am here to deliver your invitation to our wedding." He pulled the invitation out of his robe. "Rukia asked me to hand deliver this to you. There is also a list of proposed guests that we believe that Central 46 will have to approve. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. By the way… bring your camera; the reception will be interesting to say the least." Ichigo smirked slightly after the last remark still picturing Byakuya in a bunny hat.

**Thirteenth Division:**

"Rangiku, what do you think about the flowers?" Rukia asked in all seriousness.

Matsumoto looked up from her fashion magazine as though she was even vaguely interested. "How long are you going to obsess over the flowers? I think we should be going down to the real world for a little shopping trip. I've seen some things in here that will just make Ichigos eyes pop on your wedding night." She turned the magazine around to show the younger shinigami.

Rukias eyes popped when she saw the skimpy clothing the models had on in the pages. "You hentai, Ichigo wouldn't want me to wear that!"

"Oh come on, lavender is your color. Besides you wouldn't wear it for long anyway." Rangiku winked at her causing Rukia to blush madly.

"Tell me again why you are here?" Asked Rukia.

"The Captain is out on a picnic with Momo and I'm just utilizing the free time to its best."

"In other words you're hiding out." The statement came out flat.

Matsumoto twirled a strand of her long hair for a moment. "So what if I am? It isn't like you are doing any work either."

"The difference between us is that all of our paperwork is already done, including the fifth divisions' paperwork." Rukia said smugly.

Matsumoto smiled broadly. "Then that means that we can go shopping right now!" She grabbed Rukia by the arm and hauled her out of the office.

Two hours later Ichigo walked back into the office. "Damn that Kenpachi. I was minding my own business and he starts chasing me with his zanpakutō. Is that guy ever going to give me a break?" He looked around noticing that it was very quiet in the office. "Rukia! Oi, Rukia!" _"Where did she go off to? Oh well, I guess that I'll just get a head start on paperwork for tomorrow."_

After an hour of reading and signing reports he heard the approach of two familiar voices. _"What the hell does Ikkaku and __Yumichika want now?"_

"Oi!, Captain you in there? Hey! Ichigo!" Ikkaku called out.

"Of course he's in there you idiot. Can't you feel the oozing of spiritual pressure he is letting off?" Yumichika said as a matter of fact.

"What do you two reprobates want?" Ichigo asked as he opened the door.

"We thought that since the women all took off for the real world to do some shopping for Rukia, that we should come and get you and go have a drink… or ten." Ikkaku winked.

Ichigo felt a shudder run up his spine as the two eleventh squat officers flanked him and escorted him out of the division offices.

**Ichinoses' Bar and Grill:**

"See nice and quiet, nothing to worry about." Yumichika tittered.

"Ah, OK! You've made your point. I can walk in on my own ya know." Ichigo was grumpy but glad to not be spending the rest of the day sitting in that office all alone. He opened the swinging doors and looked into the dark room letting his eyes adjust to the dim light.

"Ah! The man of the hour has finally arrived!" came Shunsuis' voice out of the dark.

Ichigo instinctively started to back up but was stopped by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Oh stop being a wuss." Ikkaku said into his ear.

"This beautifully arraigned party is in your honor after all. You are about to marry the lovely Rukia Kuchiki after all." Yumichika spoke into his other ear.

Ichigo looked at the assembled shinigami. Most of the current captains and their vice captains were here with the exceptions of Soi Fon, Unohana, and thankfully Kurotsuchi. Even Komamura was here.

"I hope you worked up a thirst aster running away from me all morning." Growled Kenpachi from the corner.

Ichigo was at a loss for words so he just stepped up to the bar and grabbed a pitcher of beer and chugged the whole thing down at one take.

As the party progressed Ichigo got happily plastered by trying to drink Kenpachi and Shunsui under the table. Ukitaki sat back and hummed to himself and Byakuya started doing karaoke. All of a sudden the place got quiet and a spot light lit up the stage. The exotic dancers had arrived…

**Officers Quarters Thirteenth Division:**

"Rangiku, where am I going to put all this stuff?" Rukia was looking at the ten or so bags of lingerie. "It's not like I'm going to be wearing them while I'm working."

"Sweetie, that's not the point. The point is to have something different for every night. Something to keep him interested and on edge." Matsumoto winked at her not so willing student.

"By the way, where did you get all the money for this stuff?" Rukia eyed her shrewdly.

"From the Shinigami Woman's Association. We all desided that you and Ichigo needed a little boost to your sex life. I mean come on, it took him what? Fifteen years to propose? It might take another fifteen for him to.."

"RANGIKU! Don't say it! Just because he took so long to propose doesn't mean that he took that long.."

Matsumoto jumped up and down in her excitement looking all the world like a cheerleader after a team scored.

Rukia just blushed and slapped her hand to her face. "Me and my big mouth." She muttered.

"I can hear the patter of little footsteps now in your home." Rangiku was dreaming not unlike Orihime. She got serious after a moment. "You can always call on their Aunt Rangiku to watch them as you and Ichigo are making brothers and sisters for them."

"Ahem, well Ichigo and I both agreed on raising any of our children in the real world so they would have a choice as to whether they wanted to be shinigami or regular humans. So you may have to get special permission to come and visit."

"What are you going to do about your duties?"

"I'll be taking a leave of absence for a few years to be with the children and raise them while Ichigo will be commuting back and forth. Renji and Urahara are already setting up a permanent gate at Ichigos' house and Renji has already bought the house next door. So I'll be doing the mom thing down in the real world."

"I wondered if you were going to be sitting out for ten years to have your child here in Soul Society." Matsumoto remarked.

Just then a hell butterfly flittered in the window. It flew directly to Rukia. After delivering the message it flew away.

"That BAKA! Come on Rangiku," Rukia started for the door.

"Where are we going?"

"The Fourth Division sickbay." Rukia was not in a good mood all of a sudden.


	24. Chapter 24

**Fourth Division Sickbay:**

Rukia stormed in looking for Ichigo with blood in her eye. She was brought up short after seeing Byakuya talking with Unohana. "Nii-sama, what happened to Ichigo?" Her anger was spilling through.

"You have nothing to fear. It seems that no one told him that shunpo was not advisable when intoxicated."

"Why was he intoxicated? Ichigo doesn't drink that much." Her suspicions now raised.

"The Captains and Vice Captains all chipped in for a bachelor party for him and he was just enjoying the atmosphere." Byakuya did a little weave.

"I take it you were there also?" Rukia demanded, smelling the sake on her brothers breath.

"I most certainly was. Someone had to make sure that Kurosaki didn't do anything to dishonor you."

"Well why is he here now?"

"Ahem, well, um, when the exotic dancers showed up one tried to give him a lap dance and Kurosaki tried to get away from her by using shunpo and crashed through a wall then ricocheted off from two buildings before coming to a stop in the middle of the street completely unconscious. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Byakuya stood up in his best interpretation of an imperial look only to weave again.

"Go home Nii-sama, I'll take it from here." Rukia said in a relieved voice. "Captain Unohana, What did he do to himself?"

"Well it seems that your Captain has a very hard head. He didn't break anything but he does have a slight concussion. It might be best if he took a day or two off to recover."

"Well at least he was acting like the Ichigo I know even though he was drunk. He almost did the same thing when Renji dragged him out on the town for his twenty first birthday." Rukia laughed softly remembering how Renji hauled him home and dumped him on the couch. "Can I go in and see him?"

"Yes, he should be awake now." Unohana just smiled and turned to go back to her office.

Rukia opened the door quietly and peeked in finding Ichigo reclining with his hands holding his head. She pushed the door open fully and stepped in. "WOW! YOU DID IT AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES IS IT GOING TO TAKE FOR YOU TO REALIZE THAT THOSE GUYS ARE UP TO NO GOOD WHEN THEY START ACTING **FRIENDLY!**" She put on her best drill sergeant voice causing Ichigo to flinch at each syllable.

"Could you tone it down just a bit? Please?" Ichigo whined.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him. "You are an idiot but you're my idiot. Come on, I'll walk you home. You look like you could use the help right now."

"I'm sorry Rukia, I didn't know it was going to be a party until I got there. I left as soon as I saw the dancers. I kept saying 'Holy Crap! Rukia'll kill me dead.' I'm mad at those dirty rotten so n sos'. Are you mad at me? Please say no. There was Kenpachi an Shunsui n Ukitaki, n lots of other people and they kept buying me drinks n they got me trying to out drink Kenpach n Shunsui. Are you mad at me?"

Luckily Ichigo is a happy drunk and he just rambled off at the mouth all the way back to his quarters. Rukia opened the door for him seeing that he couldn't find the handle with both hands. She guided him into his bed and was pulling the covers over him when he pulled her down close to him. "Stay here tonight. I just want to hold you in my arms tonight."

"Ichigo, you're drunk. I'll watch over you but you sleep alone tonight." She said with finality as she removed his hands.

"Aww, I knew it, you're mad at me. I dn't ask for that party. I was just gonna have a cople drinks with the boys……" He fell asleep.

"You're my idiot." Rukia smiled as she got to her feet and went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. As she reached the door she heard him whisper. "I love you Rukia."

**Seven AM Captains Quarters Thirteenth Division:**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes fearing the onslaught of the morning light. He started to roll over to try and get a few more minutes of sleep before it was too bright. He stopped as soon as he realized that Rukia had curled up under the covers with him at some point during the night. His arm was wrapped around her protectively and hers was draped across his chest. Her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder as she slept. _"I could stay like this forever." _He thought to himself. He noticed that he was still fully clothed as he relaxed with her in his arms embrace. _"I guess that I was pretty wasted last night. I'll have to make it up to her as soon as possible."_ He slowly removed her arm from his chest and started to slide his shoulder from under her head as he managed to push the pillow into a replacement position. When he was finally free of her he tucked her in with the blanket then padded to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he got the stove going and started making pancakes. He made sure that each of her pancakes was shaped sort of like a bunny and when he had three of them made he pulled out his hidden stash of strawberry syrup and drew eyes and whiskers on the top pancake before placing everything on a tray and taking it into the still sleeping Rukia.

He set the tray down on the low table before going over to her. He nuzzled her gently and whispered her name softly. "Good morning my lovely."

"You're sucking up." She grumbled.

"Yup, and I made your favorite. Chappie pancakes with strawberry syrup."

"Now you're really sucking up." She said as she rolled into a sitting position. "Apology accepted, now bring me those pancakes." She commanded.

"Your wish is my command." He grinned at her. "Well at least until we go to the office."

"So tell me lover boy, were the dancers good?" Rukia managed between bites of pancake. She almost choked when she saw the deer in the headlights look on Ichigos' face.

"Honestly Rukia, as soon as I knew what was going on I tried to get out of there." He was sweating.

Her laughter was nearly hysterical. As soon as she could get control of herself she told him. "Don't worry. Nii-sama told me all about it. He said that you didn't do a thing to besmirch my honor. Your own maybe but mine you held above all. Although I wonder what the dancer thought as she tried to give you a lap dance and you ran through a wall."

"Is that what happened?" Ichigo looked relived.

"Oh yeah, You ran through a wall then ricocheted off from two buildings before you knocked yourself out. Unohana said you have a hard head. She doesn't know the half of it. Now seeing that it is Sunday and you don't have any office paperwork to do Get back in this bed and get some more rest. Those are orders from Unohana and from me as well."

"Those are orders I can handle." He smirked.

**Seven AM Captains Quarters Sixth Division:**

Kuchiki Byakuya hardly ever spent time in his Quarters in all the time that he had been the Captain of the Sixth Squad, which caused him some confusion as to why he was there now. For the life of him he could not remember having such comfortable pillows either.

He opened his eyes a crack ruing the amount of alcohol that he had consumed the previous day. He was looking into the face framed by strawberry blond locks of Matsumoto, who had a very odd smile on her face.

"Good Morning Kuchiki Byakuya, I hope that you slept well." She smiled.

Her strange smile didn't waver, and it gave Byakuya the impression that she knew something that he didn't. Then he realized that the comfortable pillows that his head was currently residing on were her thighs. He sat up abruptly. "Why am I here?" He asked in a monotone.

"Me? I'm well rested thank you." Matsumoto's eyes danced with mischief. Seeing that Byakuya was not in the mood for fun and games she sobered her response. "I didn't believe that your household staff should see you in the condition you were in last night. I brought you here because it was closer and had fewer prying eyes. Is that the response you were looking for?"

Byakuya looked down at his hands for a moment. "Thank you. I do appreciate the consideration you put into that decision. If you would excuse me now I need to prepare for the day."

"What? No goodbye kiss for your ardent lover?" Matsumoto arched an eyebrow.

The look on Byakuyas' face cracked for the briefest of moments. "Are you implying that I… that we… did something?"

"You don't remember screaming my name in the throws of passion last night?" Her face was distraught.

"In honesty, I don't remember leaving the Fourth Squad sickbay." Byakuya answered solemnly.

"Well that's fine because I don't remember any passion last night either. Just bringing you here and making sure that you were ok. Your honor is still secure with me." She winked before leaving one very confused Byakuya staring after her.

There were several very confused looks on the faces around the Sixth squad as Rangiku made her way out the gates with a happy smile on her face. _"That ought to loosen him up a bit."_

**Ichinoses' Bar and Grill:**

"Who's going to pay for all these damages?" Ichinose asked out loud to no one in particular. He looked around seeing several shinigami sleeping off the 'party' they had last night. One of the dancers had a pink hoari draped around her while another had an expensive white scarf wrapped around her neck. "Must have been some party." He noted recognizing the two articles of clothing and remembering their former owners.

**Tenth Division Headquarters Captains Office:**

"Matsumoto, where have you been? Normally I'd find you sleeping on the couch." Hitsugaya asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I stayed the night at the Sixth." She answered simply.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose that you were with Captain Kuchiki all night too." He said in a slightly sarcastic manner.

She looked at him sideways. "Maybe."

The look of shock and blood rushing to his face made Matsumoto laugh gently. "So, how was your picnic with Vice Captain Hinamori.

"Ah, um… It was fine, thank you. We have lots of paperwork so let's get started." The blush started to recede from the young captains face.

"Didn't I see you walking back from the fifth division officers' quarters this morning?" She teased him.

The blush came back full force as well as the temperature started to drop in the office.

"I'll take that as I wasn't the only one not to come home last night." She tittered and swept out of the office in search of anything to get her away from the arctic atmosphere in the office.


	25. Chapter 25

**Karakura High School:**

Kon was picking up his desk in preparation for departing for home. The weekend was about to begin and he had about a million things to take care of. His first task involved getting from the school over to the city offices to pick up the wedding license. From there to the home of the priest doing the wedding and dropping off the afore mentioned license. The remainder of his errands consisted of picking up his tux and checking on the availability of their reservations at the botanical gardens for the wedding and the hall they had rented for the reception. Even though there had been no indications that there were any issues, Kon wanted to make sure that everything was set.

He closed his valise and snapped the clasp and turned in his chair to leave. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he departed the school until he heard the roaring of a hollow, and it was close by.

"Damn it all to hell. Why now and why here? I don't have time for this crap from a hollow." He looked around and spotted the beast sauntering after the soul of a young girl. "Hey you! You want a better meal? Follow me and I'll give ya what you want." He yelled at it.

The hollow not being too bright stopped and focused on Kon for a moment. "Ohhh, Soul Candy! I like the taste of soul candy." It changed direction and started lumbering towards Kon.

Kon yelled at the girl. "Go find Shiro Kusanagi! He's the local shinigami. Tell him what's going on! He is at the address I'm dropping on the ground." He dropped a business card on the ground then leapt up over the car and started to lead the hollow away.

The girl came over and looked at the card after the hollow was out of sight chasing Kon. "I wonder what a shinigami is. Oh well I better go and get him or that nice man might get hurt. Humm, Ichigo Kurosaki, first protector? No, has to be strawberry." She took off as fast as her spirit body could go in the direction of the address on the card. Luckily she grew up in that neighborhood while she was alive.

She arrived at the house after running for fifteen minutes. Her lungs were laboring and her heart was pounding. "Damn, I thought that being dead I wouldn't have to get all sweaty anymore." She walked up to the door and banged on the door, or tried to. Her hand went through the door like it wasn't even there. "Damn, I wish I had known about that! Not having to walk around in the cold would have been nice to know." She stepped into the house and called out. "Is there anyone home?"

Kusanagi was upstairs reading the assigned homework when she called out. "Yeah, I'll be down in a second." He traipsed downstairs with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Who do you think you are entering someone's house without knocking?" Then he saw who it was. "I'm sorry did you come here for konso?" He popped a soul pill and separated from his gigai.

"Um, no I came here to tell you that Ichigo is being chased by a monster of some kind." She said nervously.

"What?!" He pulled out his cell phone and saw that it was off. He tried to turn it on and it started but then immediately shut off. "Damn, I forgot to charge it! Which direction did they go?"

"They headed down by the river." She spit out.

"You stay here and don't go out of the house until I get back, OK?" He didn't wait for her to respond as he shot out the door and sped off in the direction of the river.

"Num num, he was sort of cute. Well I guess I should make myself comfortable since it isn't safe to go out." She drifted over to the stairs leading to the second floor. "I wonder how a shinigami lives?" She mounted the stairs and entered Kusanagi's bedroom. "Uhgg! Typical boy. This room is a mess." She tried to start cleaning up the room but her hand kept passing through the clutter. "Well then I'll just take a nap and wait for him to come home."

The gikongan inhabiting the gigai followed her up the stairs and just watched her as she tried to pick up the mess. After she laid down and fell asleep it started to mimic her actions and started picking up the room and stacking things neatly. Once the room was picked up it went back downstairs and sat quietly in the living room waiting for Kusanagi to return.

After an hour there was a knock at the door followed by it opening. Mayuki entered the house and called out. "Shiro? You home?" She stepped into the house and spotted the gigai with the gikongan sitting in the living room. "Is he out chasing something?"

The gikongan nodded quietly then resumed staring at the wall.

"Oh well I'll go up and start on the homework so that I'll be ready for all of his stupid questions." She started for the stairs.

When she got to the door she noticed that the room was picked up and there was nothing out of place… except for the girl sleeping on his bed. "That pervert!" she growled.

Mayuki went over to the bed and reached out to wake the sleeping spirit. She touched her shoulder and gave her a slight shake.

The girl mumbled slightly. "Mumm burf duf zat."

"Hey, wake up." Mayuki was getting impatient. "What are you doing in Shiro's bed?"

The girl opened her eyes. "Oh, hello. Are you the shinigami's little sister?"

Mayuki pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked down on the spirit girl. "No, I'm not his little sister."

Before she could continue the girl asked. "Then his girlfriend? You seem a little young to be his girlfriend though."

Mayuki nearly shieked. "I'm NOT that BAKA's girlfriend!"

"Humm, then do you think I have a shot?" The girl looked hopeful.

Mayuki took a few deep breaths before answering. "What's your name?"

"Tira, and yours?"

"Mayuki. Tira, you do know that you're dead, right?" Tira nodded. "Good, then let me explain a couple of things. First, you are a ghost and you have to be sent to Soul Society. Second, Shiro is a shinigami and he is the one that can send you there."

"Why do I have to go to Soul Society? Can't I just stay here and be with Shiro?"

Mayuki just shook her head. She walked up to the girl and picked up the end of her chain. "This is why. When the chain is all gone then you turn into a monster known as a hollow. You have about a dozen links left. That may be enough for a week or maybe a month. After that the links disappear and a hole opens up in your chest. Your body explodes then reforms as a monster and your face is covered with that bone like mask. Then you will want nothing more than to eat other souls and shinigami, if you can kill them."

"Geez, you paint a pretty grim picture. So what's this Soul Society like?" Tira asked.

"Why don't you ask Shiro when he gets back. I've never been there so he is the best one to ask.

"Ask me what?" Shiro stood leaning in the doorway in shinigami form bleeding from half a dozen places. "Could 'a used a little back-up this afternoon." He said as he fell to the floor.

Tira gave a little shriek at the sight of him. Mayuki rushed over to him and rolled him onto his back. "You BAKA! Why did you let yourself get all torn up?" Her tears started to well up.

"Hey, why are you crying? I'm the one in pain here." He laughed softly before coughing wracked his body.

"Because, I need someone to watch out for me. That's your job you baka. Who's going to watch out for me if you're gone?" Mayuki put her hands to her earrings and concentrated. "Souten Kishun I reject!"

Her earrings shot off and circled Shiros badly mauled body before taking position at his head and feet. A soft glow emanated from the two points and enveloped the shinigami causing him to take a sharp breath of air..

Tira watched with wide eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"No." He answered. "It… It feels warm and comforting." He was looking at Mayuki with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at? Have I got something on my face?" She glared at him.

"N no, It's just that this feels so different from when your mother healed me. It's…. better." Indeed his wounds were closing at a fantastic rate. The last bit of bleeding had stopped and some of the wounds had closed already. "Mayuki? Why haven't you done this before?"

Her glare was faltering as she fought to concentrate. "This is why." She dispelled the Rikka and collapsed over him.

Kusanagi was petrified. "Wha-what just happened? Are you alright Mayuki? Mayuki! Oh no! what did you do?" He got up cradling the small girl in his arms tenderly. He laid her on his bed then put a pillow beneath her head. He held a finger at her throat to feel for a pulse and found one. It was slow and steady. He turned to Tira. Watch her, I'm going to get back into my gigai and get some cold compresses for her forehead." He shot out of the room. A few moments later he ran back in and gently laid a compress over her forehead. "I'll go and make something for her to eat and drink. Could you please keep watch over her for me until I come back?"

Tira nodded, not that Shiro even waited for a response.

A few minutes later… "Oh my aching head. I hate doing that. It takes so much out of me. Where is that moron now?"

Tira giggled softly. "That 'moron' as you call him is the one that put you on his bed, and got you a cold compress, and is now making you something to eat and drink. I think that he cares about you a lot more than he lets on."

Mayuki frowned, "Well he better because I'm his only friend here. Wait, did I say friend? I must be more worn out than I thought."

Tira giggled uncontrollably. "Shiro's got a girlfriend, Mayuki has a boyfriend." She teased.

Mayuki reached up and took the ghost by the cheek. "Keep it up girlfriend, and I'll kick your see through butt."

The first physical contact in a long time made Tira start. "You touched me! How did you do that?"

"Easy, I can manipulate spirit particles and your nothing but spirit right now. To me you are as solid as I want you to be. Where is that baka. Is he cooking up a feast?" The frown returned.

"You really like him don't you." Tira sighed

"Don't you ever tell him that." Mayuki warned her.

Tira closed her mouth and ran her fingers over it like closing a zipper anthen turned her fingers and threw away an imaginary key. "Your secret is safe with me forever."

They talked about some of what Tira had seen since she became a ghost and the fact that she was fifteen when she died. "It was because of the boy I was dating at the time. He let his pride get him involved with a street race. He was doing well but the guy he was racing knocked his car into a spin and it rolled out of control into the crowd. I was the only fatality. He fell out of the car and cried over me until the rescue squad showed up and the police took him away." Her face was so sad as she told her story. Then she perked up. "So if I let Shiro send me to Soul Society do you think that I can meet up with you guys after? You know like go and become a shinigami like he is."

"Tira, you don't want to be a shinigami like _**him**_. Anything would be better." Both girls laughed.

"Oh, good you're awake. Don't you ever scare me like that again. If something happened to you your father would turn me into a pincushion. Here, I made you some sandwiches and some ice tea. I hope they are alright." Shiro looked anxious.

"They'll be fine. Calm down and tell us what Soul Society is like. Tira needs to go there and we've been talking for a while now. I want to hear about it also." Mayuki said in a slightly tired voice as she picked up a sandwich and a cup of tea.

They listened to Shiro for a couple of hours as he described what Soul Society was like. Then when he was done he popped a soul candy and separated from his gigai. "Are you ready Tira?"

She nodded and Shiro gently touched her forehead with the butt of his Zanpaktou.

She waived as she sank into the pool of light. "I'll look for you on the other side Shiro."

Kon went quietly back downstairs and hugged Ririn from behind. "You know, he just might become a pretty good shinigami after all."


	26. Chapter 26

Rukia was not in the least bit amused. She was looking at a pile of paper on her desk that had been delivered to her from twelfth division regarding excessive use of the soul pager network. It listed all the text messages that had been sent and received over the last month as well as a note from Captain Kurotsuchi saying that if the excessive use of the paging system didn't come to a stop he would cut off the division's access.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself Shin Amanada?" Her icy glare sent shivers down the new seventh seats spine.

"Um, I can explain…" He began.

"EXPLAIN?! Three thousand and sixty seven text messages in the last week alone?" Rukia was laughing on the inside but didn't let it show on the outside. "I know that you are seeing Ururu, but that does not mean that you can use your soul pager for texting her all day and all night. You and she have, by yourselves, almost managed to crash the entire soul pager system! Captain Kurotsuchi has threatened to cut the division off because of this massive amount of texting."

"Three thousand?"

"And sixty seven. Don't make me take your phone away. Yeesh, you're making me sound like some old mother, and I'm only one hundred and sixty five." Rukia looked disgusted.

"I may have a temporary solution for our problem. Ichigo said from the doorway. It seems that Kusanagi got pretty torn up yesterday by a hollow that was pretty strong. He beat it but he requires some recuperation time." He smirked. "So… I think that we should send our text happy seventh seat down to give him a little rest."

Shin's eyes got big as he heard the words. "SIR! You can count on me to fulfill his duties completely."

"Just remember, this is work. Not playtime for Shin." Ichigo winked dismissing the young shinigami.

After Shin exited the office Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Why did you reward him for creating this paperwork nightmare?"

He knelt down beside her chair and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Don't you remember when they finally desided that I needed a pager too? How many texts did we send that first week?"

"It wasn't that many." Rukia pouted.

"It was five thousand and ninety six. I remember very clearly because Yamamoto called me into his office after that and asked me to tone it down. That guy had a way of making a simple request feel like a command from heaven. As I remember Ukitaki sent you down to stay for a week after I got chewed out. From that point on we kept out texting down to a 'tolerable' level.

Rukia grinned. "That was a good week wasn't it."

"I'll say. I had just moved into campus housing and didn't have any roommates yet and classes didn't start until the following week. I still remember how you showed up in that very cute miniskirt with the purple silk blouse. I wanted to have you right then."

"I still have that skirt and blouse. Maybe I should wear them to dinner tonight." She teased.

"Byakuya would have a coronary or go bankai the moment he saw you dressed like that." Ichigo sniggered.

"Who said I was going to let Byakuya see it?" She countered.

"Don't you remember? We have to go to the mansion tonight for dinner and some final planning for the wedding." Ichigo asked in a deadpan voice.

"Damn, I did forget. OK, I'll find something a little more toned down for tonight." She sighed.

"That doesn't mean that you can't wear it after dinner." He leered at her.

"Hey sailor, are you trying to get lucky?" She giggled at him.

"Trying? I've been lucky ever since I met you. Now get rid of that paperwork and let's go and have some lunch and watch the squad practicing their kido on the training field. Maybe I'll learn something other than a binding spell."

"Hentai."

"Who was the first one to use a binding spell on whom? Hentai yourself." He laughed as she turned very red.

**Kuchiki Mansion:**

"Good evening Captain Kurosaki, Miss Kuchiki. Byakuya-dono is currently in the garden awaiting your arrival." The head butler ushered them into the garden then retreated.

Byakuya was silently observing the reflection of the moon on the koi pond. His hand would flick from time to time sending a small piece of bread onto the surface resulting in the koi coming up to snatch the proffered morsel. "You are both early. Is there something amiss?" He said without turning to face them.

"No, we're just early. That isn't bad form is it?" Ichigo asked in a relaxed manner.

"No. It's just unexpected of you, Kurosaki." Byakuya half turned his head to let them see his profile.

"Nii-sama, we finished our work early and desided that maybe we could just spend some time with you talking." Rukia slipped in attempting to keep the two from escalating their little game of who was superior to whom.

"Then let us discuss the reception motif you requested. Urahara was able to supply the requested rabbit ear hats. However I do not see the reason behind them." Byakuya reached inside his kimono and extracted a pair. "They seem to clash with my kenseikan." He placed the bunny ears on his head like he was donning a crown. One pink ear flopped forward.

Ichigo bit his lip to keep himself from guffawing outright. Rukia almost squealed in delight. "They're perfect! How many did you get?"

"Enough for the entire wedding party and all the guests." Byakuya answered casually.

"_Where is my camera when I need it!"_ Ichigo screamed to himself.

"Something wrong Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked while raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, just making a mental note to myself." There was a slight glint in his eye.

"In that case don't hurt yourself." The glint was now in Byakuya's eye now as Ichigo's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Did you just make a joke?" Ichigo turned to Rukia. "He just made a joke!"

"Yes, it seems that you are rubbing off on him." Rukia said wryly.

It was hard to tell which man was more insulted.

**Urahara Shouten**

"Welcome young Shin, I understand that you are being sent to give Shiro a break to recover. You wouldn't be using this as an excuse to spend time with my sweet Ururu, would you?" Urahara asked from behind his fan. His eyes were lit up with mirth.

"Um, no sir. I'm here to work." Shin wasn't sure that telling Ururu's 'parent?' that he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible was a good thing.

"Well, in that case please accept this." Urahara handed Shin a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Shin opened the folded paper. "WHAT? This is a bill for texting services?"

"I'm sure that you wouldn't want to give that bill to Ururu now would you?" Urahara asked with a whimsical tone in his voice.

"Fine, put it on my account and I'll take care of it. Where is Ururu anyway?"

"She is upstairs making dinner as we speak. Shall we see what she has made for us?" Urahara ushered the young shinigami to the ladder out of the training room.

**Ishida house:**

"Why is it such a big deal? All I want to do is practice using the shun shun rikka more so that they don't wear me out." Mayuki asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose in a mirror movement of her fathers.

"There isn't any big deal Yuki-chan, it's just that you never had any interest in learning better control of them before." Her mother said quietly. "Is there some reason you have changed your mind?"

"Well… Yeah, I had to patch up Kusanagi after a fight he had with a hollow. I passed out after closing all his wounds." Mayuki looked down at the floor.

"Well I'll teach you what I know but maybe I should ask for a little help from an old friend." Orihime thought out loud.

"As long as it isn't that pervert Urahara, I don't mind." Uryuu said from the doorway.

"Oh no. Yourichi was the one that helped train me." Orihime said quickly. "Even now I wouldn't trust Urahara with our kids. He has a habit of turning kids with high spiritual strength into shinigami. Could you imagine though? A Quincy/Shinigami/Rikka?"

"I have a hard enough time with Quincy/Rikka children. Lets let the world adjust to this first. By the way, where is your brother?" Uryuu asked as an aside

"He is staying with Grandpa this week. He said something about learning from the best." Mayuki responded then she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean it that way."

A moment's irritation crossed Uryuu's face before he smiled. "Don't worry about it. He's right. Grandpa can teach him things that I can't, and your mother can teach you things that I can't also."

**Thirteenth Division Officers Quarters**:

Ichigo sat down enjoying the comfort of his quarters and waiting for Rukia to come backfrom the restroom. "I got that movie you asked for from Urahara. It seems that he has as good a selection of movies as Netflux, plus he delivers a whole lot faster. I wonder how that old pervert does it."

Ichigo started the player and got the movie started and then paused it while waiting for Rukia.

She came out of the restroom and Ichigo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. In the fifteen years that he had known her he hadn't noticed any changes, which was typical of a man, but she had changed slightly. She had grown a couple of inches taller and had filled out in more womanly ways. This made the current outfit that she was wearing extremely appealing to Ichigo's eyes.

She strolled over to the TV and bent over to look at something knowing that she was teasing him to no end. The four inch heels made her legs look impossibly long. "Are you sure that you want to watch a movie?" She winked.

Ichigo clicked the remote killing the player and TV then closed the blinds. "Come here you goddess."


	27. Chapter 27

The following morning Ichigo woke up at his normal time and felt the warm comfort of Rukia sleeping next to him. Her left shoulder was uncovered and he could see the scar there that she had gotten when they first met. He gently traced the scar thinking about how she sacrificed herself to save him. He also remembered all the times that she had traced the scars that adorned his body after the battles he fought just to save her. The tears she cried as her hands fluttered over each puckered line on his body. He grinned. _"I'd take a million or more if it meant that you wouldn't ever have to be scared again."_ He looked at the clock and sighed.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We have to go to the office today ya know." He was gently stroking her cheek as he said this.

"Mmmnn, don't wanna. Wanna stay here and sleep till noon." She mumbled.

"Yeah and your brother would try and have my head on a pike if you did." He snickered.

"S'ok. Don't care."

"RUKIA! You would throw me to the wolves just to get some more sleep?" Ichigo started in mock terror.

"Damn right and besides its Saturday and we're going to Kon and Ririn's wedding at one. We have the day off and I'm sleeping in."

"Then would my goddess like some breakfast in bed?" He arched an eyebrow thinking that might get her moving.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup. Chappie style." She then pulled the blankets over her head and rolled over freeing him to make breakfast.

"Yes your highness." He jumped out of bed before she could register the remark.

He fiddled around in the kitchen for about a half hour then carefully balanced a tray full of food and drinks back into the bedroom. Rukia had not moved at all so he gave the bed a kick. "Breakfast is served. Now wake up and eat."

She reached over and grabbed Ichigos haori and pulled it around her as she sat up and crossed her legs. The haori was hanging loosely on her slight frame giving Ichigo a good look and causing him to fumble slightly with the tray because he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She watched him with mirth dancing in her eyes. _"The man is over thirty years old and he is still entranced by me. Damn I'm good."_ "Hey loverboy, pay attention to what you're doing.

Ichigo's eyes snapped back to the food as a blush rushed to his cheeks. "Shut it, I could do this blindfolded."

"Oh really?" She stretched causing the haori to fall open. This caused Ichigo to drop the tray he was just about to set before Rukia. His mouth hung open and his eyes danced all over her. She pulled the haori around her again then reached over and lifted his jaw shut. "I guess that I can still affect you in several ways."

Ichigo snapped out of it then smirked. "Yeah, and you always will."

"You know, I always wondered why you didn't go for Orihime. The woman is drop dead gorgeous and… well endowed. She would have been yours in a heartbeat after we got her out of Huco Mondo."

"Rukia, you were pretty out of it at the end there. I knew that you were in trouble before the captains arrived, all I wanted was to get Orihime to you as fast as possible. I knew that she would save you but I was just using her to protect you. And before you start in on me it wasn't about trust. It was about love and protecting you. Don't you ever tell your brother but I would have done anything for him after he showed up and got your butt out of the frying pan. I love Orihime to death but only in the manner of an older brother." Ichigo smiled softly, then turned it into a smirk. "By the way, that was your tray you made me drop." He ran out of the room holding the second tray with a mostly naked Rukia chasing after him.

**Karakura Botanical Gardens:**

Kon was as nervous as a hollow standing in a shinigami captains meeting after making a rude comment about Kenpachies hair style. He was sweating and didn't want anyone to notice. The problem was that there were around three hundred people seated with him standing up at the alter.

Uryuu, Chad and surprisingly enough Nova were up there with him as his best men. Ichigo and Rukia were seated in the front row alongside Isshin. To the majority of the crowd it appeared that there were two empty seats. On the brides' side of the isle sat Urahara and Yourichi with Tessai, Jinta and Ururu. Shin accompanied his Captain and Vice captain to the wedding so that he could sit with Ururu.

Urahara wanted to give the bride away because in his mind she was one of his children afterall. Byakuya caught wind of this arraignment and started to protest but was cut short by Yourichi. "Give it a rest little-Byakuya, You get to give away the real Rukia tomorrow."

The wedding march started causing everyone to turn and watch the entrance of the brides party. A couple of children of one of Kons' co-workers were volunteered to act as ring bearer and flower girl. They caused the entire audience to go "Awww!"

They were half way down the isle when Yuzu came out. She scanned the crowd looking for Jinta knowing he was there. She saw him and giggled softly seeing his jaw hanging slack.

When she got half way down the isle Karen came out. Kon heard a sharp intake of breath to his left and turned enough to see that Sado's eyes were riveted on the twenty six year old soccer star. Sado thought to himself. _"She does clean up well."_

Then Ririn came out. Her dress was lovely and her veil didn't really hide her beauty. She was though starting to show the results of Urahara's tampering and Kon's big mouth. She had Rukia's frame and was five months pregnant with Pyon.

She made it to the alter and took Kon's hand as they faced the priest. The priest nodded to the couple and started the ceremony.

Outside Shiro and Mayuki were kicking at the snow on the ground and wondering if it was a mistake to offer to be the 'security' for the wedding. With so much spiritual energy concentrated in one spot, there was bound to be at least one hollow to show up.

"It's cold! Why can't we wait inside?" Mayuki complained.

"I didn't ask you to help me. I could have done it alone you know." Shiro snapped back.

"Yeah sure, who was going to back you up if you got into trouble again?" She bit back at him.

"There are three captains in there and possibly two more, not to mention Vice Captain Kuchiki and Shin too."

"And what would they do if a hollow showed up? Pop a soul pill and come rushing out? That would ruin the wedding." She reasoned with him.

He looked sideways at her. "So what were you complaining about?" He had a grin on his face.

A look of shock came over her face for a moment before she stamped her foot in the snow. "I'm cold!"

Shiro took off his parka and put it around her shoulders and popped a soul pill. After he was separated he sent his gigai in to get them some hot cocoa.

Mayuki looked at him. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, cold doesn't affect me like this, besides the cocoa will be back soon and I'll need my jacket back once I get back into my gigai."

"Why don't you send your gigai over to sit in Kurosaki-sama's car and let me have your jacket until we leave for the reception?" Mayuki wheedled.

"I guess that I could do that but how am I supposed to drink my hot cocoa? Ah, never mind. Keep the coat I'll survive." He grumbled.

"I'm not going to stand around outside at the reception you know. I'm going in and having food and maybe even some dancing. I got all dressed up and I plan on having some fun."

Shiro mumbled something.

"What was that?" Mayuki confronted him.

"I said you look nice!" he shouted

Mayuki blushed and turned away from him. She mumbled something.

"Humm? You say something?"

"I said, thank you! You idiot!" She shouted back at him. Her blush was still in full effect.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one standing out here in the cold because you don't want me to get hurt!" He stopped and started to laugh a genuine laugh. "We're a pair of idiots then because we're both out here. Honestly I'm glad you're here because even though we fight, a lot, I wouldn't know what to do without you around to drive me crazy. I think you are my first real friend."

"Yeah, well don't be surprised but you're the first person near my age that I've even been able to tolerate on any level for more than an hour, aside from my family that is."

"Mayuki, I'm not your age. I'm one hundred and forty. There is quite a gap."

That may be your chronological age but you're still like a fourteen year old in most of your actions. So quit worrying about the time gap. Besides I'll soon be older looking than you." She paused for a moment. "You know, that will kind of suck."

"That's one reason that there are prohibitions on soul reapers about making friends here in the real world. You all age and we don't." He got a somber look on his face.

"Hey, looks like they are done in there because the cars are starting to line up. Let's go and get warm in the car." Mayuki intentionally ignored the look on Shiro's face and opted to revert back to their bickering ways. _"I'll make him snap out of it if it kills him."_

At the reception Shin swapped duties with Shiro and was standing on the roof of the hall observing the passing clouds.

"Anything important going on up here Shin?"

Shin's head snapped around to face Ichigo. "No sir. Everything seems rather quiet."

"Then why don't you go inside and keep Ururu company and let us take over."

"But…" He started to protest.

"What? You think that we can't handle it?" Rukia asked from behind him.

"Besides, this is Kon and Ririn's party. Not ours. Now go and have some fun. That's an order." Ichigo smirked.

"Hai!" Shin quickly exited the rooftop leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone.

"OK, spill it. Why did you want to leave the party so badly?" Rukia looked a little concerned.

"You remember asking me to go and see Unohana after I got sick from the gate travel to Soul Society?" He asked not looking at her.

"Yes, and as I remember it you were adamantly opposed to the idea." Rukia responded.

"Well, I did go and see her. She confirmed my suspicion. I'm still attached on a spiritual level with my body and the only thing that I can do is stay away from it for a long time in hopes that the link diminishes or becomes severed. If it becomes severed I'll be able to come to the real world and use a gigai. Right now I can't."

"Then let's go home now." Rukia's look of concern deepened.

"I second that."

"Dad/Isshin" Ichigo and Rukia exclaimed in unison.

"Don't worry, I just told everyone that I had a medical emergency to take care of. In a sense I do. Unohana was right about the link to your living body. The link may take a year or two to be severed but it will be severed. Then Kon will fully merge with the body and become fully human. Well, as human as someone can be that can jump forty meters from a standing start."

"Dad, where did you leave your gigai?" Ichigo asked eyeing his father with a reproachful eye.

"Ah, not to worry. Urahara stashed it away in one of his special storage units. No one will find it. Now get out of here and let me take over. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll tell your sisters goodbye for you."

Rukia pulled out her sword and shoved it into seemingly thin air and then twisted it like a key. The gate opened and faded into existence and emitted two hell butterflies. Ichigo and Rukia allowed the butterflies to circle them then walked into the gate. It closed after a second then faded out of sight.

"I sure hope that I can remember how to do that." Isshin scratched his thin beard.

On the other side Ichigo and Rukia stepped out and Ichigo dealt with a bout of nausea.

"OK, Lets go home." He said starting to walk in the direction of the Thirteenth. He noticed Rukia wasn't by his side. Turning he saw her standing there. "Are you coming?"

"You know that it is bad form and bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. I'm going to stay at the mansion tonight." She didn't look at him.

"In that case." He took two long strides and wrapped her in his arms. Make this kiss last the whole night long." He bent down and touched his lips to hers and was greeted warmly. After a few moments they broke apart and each shunpod off in a different direction.


	28. Chapter 28

Sleeping was not something that Ichigo was ready for when he got back to his quarters. He was thinking of the wedding in the morning and how his life had changed in the last few months. No, he was thinking about how his life had changed in the past fifteen years. From the shock of meeting Rukia for the first time, to the desperate attempt to stop the monstrous hollow from devouring his family. He remembered the sharp explosion of spirit energy as he became a shinigami for the first time, and the nearly sexual release as Rukia's soul energy entered his body and entwined with his own. At the time he would have never admitted it to himself let alone anyone else, but he knew from that moment that there was no other woman in his life but her. Sleep overtook him gently.

* * *

Rukia tossed on her futon, unable to make sleep overtake her. Her mind raced, reliving the events of the past fifteen years. The small child running from the spider like hollow, Shrieker and his leach bombs. Renji and Nii-sama coming to take her back for judgment. Every event that happened from the day she gave her soul energy to that boy. She corrected herself mentally, that Man. That man had stood up to an entire world to protect her. That man that she loved so dearly. That man that she had given her heart and soul to. She got up and slid opened the door to the garden. The full moon was shining brightly giving everything an ethereal look. She knew that tomorrow she would surrender the rest of herself to the man she loved beyond the capacity for words. "Surrender doesn't mean that I'm going to make it easy on him though." She spoke out loud with no one to hear the words. "I'll miss some of this." She said admiring the beauty of the garden.

"You don't have to miss anything Rukia."

She jumped slightly. "How long have you been standing there Nii-sama?"

"Long enough to see that you look worried." Byakuya responded.

"I'm not worried about anything. I'm more excited and I'm just reminiscing about all the steps that brought me to this day. I would wager that even you couldn't have predicted what would have happened at the start."

"Of that you can be assured. Kurosaki Ichigo is one individual that doesn't conform to the norms. His entire existence is beyond my ability to grasp." Byakuya paused for a moment. "He does have one redeeming quality though. He loves you with no reservation. I could see that the day we fought on the execution grounds. He had no intention of ever letting you be executed, even if it meant his own death." He paused again. "Your sister, Hisana, asked me to protect you. At first I thought that keeping you from Kurosaki was the best course of action. Then, as time passed, I could see you slowly wilting. You probably didn't even notice it yourself for a few weeks, but I did."

"Nii-sama." She breathed softly.

"Your eyes were starting to dull from your heart ache. That all changed the moment you got orders to go back down to him. Suddenly there was a light in your eyes that told me that it was only a matter of time before I would have to hand you over to him forever."

Byakuya took a couple of steps toward the rail. "This is a beautiful view. Your new home will be as beautiful as this in time."

"Our new home?" Rukia was now slightly confused.

"The Kurosaki Mansion." He half turned and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I see that you never researched Kurosaki Isshin, did you."

"Isshin? Why would I do research on Isshin? You don't mean to tell me…"

"Yes. Kurosaki Isshin _was_ the last of the nobles of the First House of Shinigami. He wasn't exactly the picture of nobility but his rank was above our own. If he had stayed in Soul Society he would have been the Captain General already." Byakuya grimaced at the thought.

"Does Ichigo know about this?" Rukia asked desperately hoping that the answer was no.

"I do not believe that his father has told him anything." Byakuya responded with little emotion. "All I know at this point is that as of noon the First House of Shinigami will be resurrected to its full honor. I will be addressing Kurosaki Ichigo as the head of that house."

"Nii-sama, where is the house? I've been here for nearly seventy years and I've never seen the house." Rukia was picturing a smallish eight to ten room mansion in her mind.

"The Kido Corps sealed it away from Soul Society after Kurosaki left. There were things in there that were best left sealed away. You have seen many of the artifacts of the House of Shihouin, and several of our own family's artifacts. Those treasures do not even compare to the items in that house, in number or power."

"How big is this place?" Rukia was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Thrice the size of this house." Byakuya was very quiet on this point.

"Dear Kami-sama!" Rukia felt faint.

"Yes, you will be the lady of the First House. Do not worry, The Kuchiki are providing you with servants and grounds keepers for as long as you need or want them. It is our duty to assist the First House to the limit of our abilities."

"Just how old is the Kurosaki house?" Rukia was now extremely curious.

"Well over ten thousand years old. They defended the King alone up until five thousand years ago. We Kuchiki joined them as their vassals and over time were promoted to nobility. We were the Second House of the Shinigami."

"Nii-sama, how much of this did you know before I met Ichigo?"

"All of it. Kurosaki Isshin was my Captain before he left Soul Society."

"And you are just telling me about this, why?" Rukia was starting to feel a little angry.

"It was not until I went to the real world with you that I confirmed that it really was Kurosaki Isshin, former Captain of the Sixth Squad, and Head of the First House of the Shinigami. He asked that I not reveal it to you or Ichigo until the day of your wedding."

"But that's tomorrow." Rukia said once again confused because her brother being the stickler for the rules that he was, had just broken his promise.

"No, it is well after midnight so it is the day of your wedding. Now that I have filled your head with things to ponder, Please get some sleep Rukia-dono." Byakuya bowed and left her staring after him with a shocked look on her face.

After revelations of the magnitude that she had been given Rukia found sleep to be even more elusive.

* * *

Ichigo felt the breeze against his face and wondered if he left his window open. Then he felt the poke of a finger into his cheek.

"Get up." A very distinctly familiar voice growled.

Instantly awake Ichigo rolled away from the voice and pulled Zangetsu. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Hey King, nice to see that ya still remember me." Hollow Ichigo cackled as he rushed Ichigo. Their zanpaktous ringing as they connected. "Here you go and make Captain and are set to marry that bitch and I thought that you might have forgotten me all together."

"You're one nightmare that I never forget." Ichigo responded with a glare. "Do you need me to teach you another lesson in manners?"

"Tsk! As if you could." The hollow lowered his sword and just glared back. "I just wanted to remind you that I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere so keep me in mind." He turned and walked away leaving Ichigo confused.

Ichigo looked around and spotted old man Zangetsu standing like a statue on a pole. "What was that all about old man?"

"It was just a reminder that even though life appears calm you should be on your guard Ichigo." Zangetsu responded simply. "That and in his own way I think he was congratulating you."

"Hell of a way to say 'congratulations' don't you think?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Maybe for you and me, but for a hollow…. That looked rather straight forward." Zangetsu even smiled a little.

"In that case I'll be going back now. Say thanks for me would you. Ja na." Ichigo returned to the real world of his existence leaving his soul world behind again.

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of his quarters knowing that in a few hours he would be marrying the only woman for him.


	29. Chapter 29

Byakuya had brought in the finest decorators from Rukongai and Seireitei. He was currently directing the last minute additions and placement of flowers for the ceremony. The startled gasp behind him caused a moments' irritation that never materialized on his face. "What is it Matsumoto Rangiku?"

"It's just so… lovely. I've never seen the Kuchiki garden before and…. It's so beautiful." The strawberry blond was for once stunned and not able to speak complete sentences.

"I'm glad you approve." Byakuya spoke with a somewhat condescending tone in his voice.

"I'm being serious Captain Kuchiki. This must be the most beautiful spot in all of Seireitei. Maybe some time you could show it to me." She could hear the words as they spilled out of her mouth but couldn't actually believe that she was saying them to Byakuya.

He turned and looked at her for a moment before responding. "After the wedding has been cleared away I'll show it to you." His words held no warmth nor did his eyes but they said a great deal.

Across the walled city at the spirit gate, Hinamori waited patiently with Hitsugaya. "They should be here any moment."

Hitsugaya just grunted his acknowledgment.

At that moment the gate flared emitting Isshin, in his Captains robes, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki.

The gate flared a few seconds later emitting Sado Yasutora, Uryuu and Orihime Ishida.

"So this is Soul Society" Karin spoke with a droll tone to her voice. She spotted Hitsugaya. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a long time Toshiro. How have ya been?"

"Shiro-chan, how does this woman know you?" Hinomori asked slightly concerned and even slightly jealous.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, so stop calling me by those names!" He was showing an irritated face to the world even if he wasn't mad.

Isshin locked an arm around his neck bringing his head down to Hitsugayas' level. "Don't tell me that my little girl had a crush on you at one time. Oh where was I that I didn't get the opportunity to…."

Hitsugayas' hand mashed into Isshins' face. "Now I see why Ichigo gets so frustrated with you." He growled. "Hinamori, Please take the guests to the Kuchiki Mansion and You, Come with me please." His last was directed at Isshin.

"If you will all follow me please." Hinamori lead the wedding guests off towards the Kuchiki Mansion.

Isshin dropped the sappy father routine once his girls were out of sight. "I suppose that you are going to take me to the mansion?"

"And the Captain General, he wants to talk to you." Hitsugaya responded. "You do remember how to use shunpo do you not?"

"Who do you think taught Yamamoto?" Isshin arched an eyebrow along with a lopsided grin.

They both disappeared in a flash.

At a wooded section of the city they both appeared as if from thin air. "You're pretty good there Toshiro. This old man almost couldn't keep up."

"Can it. I could tell you were holding back." Hitsugaya said in sharp tones.

"Heh heh, maybe a little." Isshin grinned. "The old homestead. I see they sealed it away so no one would get hurt."

"Indeed they did Isshin. We couldn't leave a place like this unsecured with you gone." The voice came from behind them.

Isshin turned to find Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku standing there with big smiles on their faces. "You boys haven't changed a bit since I left. You both look good."

"Ah, but we have changed some Isshin. Jushiro here is now the Captain General, and I am trying to make my Vice Captain take me seriously in a romantic way." Shunsui had a smile on his face.

"Shall we open your house Captain Kurosaki?" Asked a still smiling Jushiro.

"Ah, I guess that it's about time. I have something I need to get out of there before the wedding." Isshin smiled gently. He never wanted to actually see this place again after leaving. With Ichigo accepting the position as Thirteenth division Captain though, he felt that it was right for him to pass on the family legacy. And with him taking Rukia as his bride he knew that the ties between the Kuchki and Kurosaki families would be stronger than ever, and the grandchildren….

The three captains and one former captain went each to a corner of the wooded area and started a chant. The area shimmered and some of the trees disappeared and a huge mansion shimmered into being. They then gathered before the gate. Isshin pulled out an old signet ring that was far older than he was. He touched the ring to the gate causing the wards around the building to fall all at once. He pushed the gate open and walked in peering around.

"Two hundred years and it doesn't look a bit different. This brings back a lot of memories and not all of them pleasant." He kept his face neutral as he strode towards the door to the mansion. He pushed it open and walked down the hall ignoring the thirteen suits of samurai armor. Jushiro and Shunsui just glanced at them while Hitsugaya stared in shock at them.

"Um, excuse me but what are these doing here?" Hitsugaya asked as he continued to stare at the wondrous armor.

"Oh those?" Isshin said matter of factly. "Just some presents from the Spirit King." The suits were numbered from one thru thirteen, each identical save for the number on the breast plate.

Hitsugaya stopped in complete shock at finding something so valuable in the house. "Presents from the Spirit King? You must be joking."

Both Jushiro and Shunsui turned to look at Hitsugaya. Jushiro spoke. "No, he isn't joking. This is the First House. The Kurosaki family have been the guardians for the Spirit King for many thousands of years, and yes, Ichigo is the new head of the First House.

"So he never was a ryoka was he. This was his legacy all along. I always wondered how he became so strong in such a short time." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Ichigo still doesn't know about this." Isshin said quietly. "Today he learns his families' history." Isshin continued down the hall until he got to one door. He slid the door open and walked in. The three captains waited outside the door until Isshin emerged. He was carrying what looked like a haori over one arm looking somewhat smug. "Come on, let's get a move on. That party is about to start and I need to give this to Ichigo before he goes out in front of the guests." They left at top speed. Guards from the First division had taken position around the outside walls to prevent any intruders or others with idle curiosity from entering the grounds.

Ichigo was pacing back and forth hard enough to start beating a path in the stone of the floor. "Where the hell is that old man?" He had seen his sisters and friends arrive almost a half hour ago, but there was no sign of his father.

"Calm down Ichigo. It's not like he hasn't been here before." Uryuu said attempting to calm the nervous man. "You said it yourself. He was a captain here."

"Yeah, I know but things change after two hundred years, even here in Soul Society." Ichigo resumed pacing.

He was starting to get worried for real when he felt a reassuring presence. "Finally! What happened? You get lost?"

Isshin grinned and shook his head. "Nope, I just needed to get something for you. I just hope you will live up to it."

Instantly suspicious he looked at his fathers' hands and what they were holding. "A purple haori? I was going to wear my captains' haori."

"Trust me. This one is far more appropriate for this occasion." Isshin held it up for his son to don.

Ichigo slipped out of his captains' haori and slid his arms into the sleeves of the one that his father was holding for him. "This is my gift to you and Rukia. I pray that you make many fond memories."

"Dad, what is this? Why are you acting like this?" Ichigo was now very confused.

"My son, you are now the head of the Kurosaki House. The First House of the Shinigami."

Ichigo felt his world start to spin. His vision narrowed. Then he heard the harsh voice of his hollow. "Keep it together you bastard." His vision cleared and he looked at his father. "You are going to explain everything to me in detail after the wedding."

Byakuya appeared in the doorway. "It is time Kurosaki-dono" He bowed to Ichigo and retreated from the doorway and made his way back to his seat.

"This has got to be a frikin dream. I thought that I just saw Byakuya bow to me." Ichigo started for the door and his groomsmen followed him.

As he entered the grounds and made his way to the alter with the insignia of the Spirit King he saw that everyone in the crowd with the exception of his family and friends from the real world stood up and bowed. _"Oh that old man has a LOT of explaining to do as soon as this is all over."_ He made it to the alter and waited patiently for the start.

Rukia was standing in her wedding kimono and impatiently brushing off the attempts by servants to apply makeup. "Will you all just let me be!" She stated with a little anger in her voice. "I'm just fine the way I am." She started pacing.

"You look spectacular Rukia." Orihime said with a trace of tears showing in her eyes. "I knew that this day would come someday."

"Now don't you start Orihime. If you start I'll start and then everyone will be blubbering. Let's get through this and then we can have a good cry all around. OK?" Rukia felt herself start to choke up a bit.

Unohana appeared at the door. "The time is now." Her gentle voice calmed everyone and the brides maids started out leading the procession.

Before Rukia could exit, her personal maid stopped her. "From Byakuya-dono. He wished you to wear it as you came out." It was a simple pink scarf of the finest quality with two kanji symbols; Second House.

Rukia accepted it and placed it around her neck and draped the ends down before her. She then exited the room and followed her brides maids towards the alter. _"Byakuya and Isshin are going to have a lot to answer for when this is all over."_ She put all her energy into placing a serene look on her face as she glided forward. She looked at Ichigo and marveled at how handsome he was and how… Noble he looked. _"He's never looked this noble before… Has he?"_

Ichigo watched as the brides maids started to emerge and he noted them as they came out.

Karin, the brash sister he could always count on for calm words, even if they were laced with sarcasm most of the time.

Yuzu, the sweet and innocent sister who was the crybaby of the family as well as the homemaker. He glanced over at Jinta._ "You break her heart and I'll break your soul."_

Tatsuki, his oldest friend. She had been his sparing partner as a child. She had grown into becoming a beautiful woman and wife to Renji.

Orihime. There weren't enough words to describe the woman that she had become. He knew that she had had a crush on him but his interest had always lain with Rukia.

Then the world froze as Rukia stepped into view. His mouth went dry as he looked at her and time crawled at a snails pace. He could see everything as if it were in ultra slow motion. Her kimono ruffling as she stepped forward at an agonizingly slow pace. The arch of her slender neck as she held her head up high. Her eyes. _"Kami-sama I want to spend the rest of my life in those eyes."_ He saw the momentary flicker of shock that crossed her face as she looked at him and for a moment he wondered. Then he felt her spirit as it reached across the distance to him and his enfolded hers with it. There was warmth and recognition as well as happiness… content.

They were standing side by side and if it weren't for the prompting of the priest neither one would have said a thing. The duet of their souls though made it clear to all in attendance that they were now bound by more than mere paper and law.

Byakuya was showing open admiration of the couple. _"Even the love that I held for Hisana was but a tiny candle before this raging conflagration."_ In fact the entire audience felt the connection that these two had. Far more than a few reached out and held onto the hand of their loved ones.

Isane Kotetsu made a mental note to requisition additional supplies of birth control and pregnancy tests, but first she was going to find Ikkaku.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey! I heard that there was a party going on around here!" Shouted Kenpachi. His hand was resting comfortably on his zanpaktou, itching for some fun Kenpachi style.

"I always knew that you would make captain Zaraki. Hell I'm surprised that there are so many of your division left alive with the way you entered the Gotei thirteen." A vaguely familiar voice came from behind the mountain of a death god.

Kenpachi whirled hard drawing his zanpaktou bringing it down on the man standing behind him only to meet the steel on the others zanpaktou. The other Zanpaktou barely budged at the impact.

"Damn, you haven't lost your touch, have you old man." Kenpachi grinned as he faced Isshin.

"And you haven't changed one bit either, you old war hound. Come on, I'll buy you a drink or twenty. We have some catching up to do." Isshin sheathed his zanpaktou and patted Kenpachi on the shoulder.

"So that's your boy humm? I shoulda' known by the way he's so damn hard ta kill. He's worse than you." Kenpachi laughed.

"Then by your standards I guess I raised him right." Isshin laughed. They drifted over to the bar and proceeded to get snockered.

Ichigo and Rukia had seen the quick display by the two men and were open mouthed. "He just stopped Kenpachi without breaking a sweat, and what the hell does he mean by 'raised him right'? All that bastard ever did was attack me every day!"

Rukia giggled a bit. "I think that by Kenpachis' standards you're the best of the best." She pulled on his arm dragging him away. "Come on, I want to have a little talk with my brother if you don't mind."

"Um, sure." He nodded. "By the way, I think that your brother bowed to me there just before the ceremony began. What the hell it up with that?"

"That is what I want to talk to him about." Rukia pulled him along in the direction of Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, do you have a moment to talk with us?" Rukia inquired.

Byakuya stood up and bowed. "I always have time for the First House. How may I assist you?"

"Nii-sama, this is a little creepy. I'm still your sister." Rukia felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Byakuya. I think I liked it better when you barely tolerated me." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "What's with this "First House" stuff? It sort of has me creeped out."

"I take it that Isshin-dono has not told you everything yet." Byakuya sighed softly. "Very well, You are now the head of the First house of the Shinigami. You are nobility in Soul Society. In fact your house is the leading house among all houses."

"When the hell did that happen?" Ichigo was stunned.

"About ten thousand years ago." Byakuya responded with no inflection in his voice.

"WHAT?" Ichigo started to feel a little woozy.

"The first head of your house was also an Ichigo Kurosaki, This would actually make you the fifth Ichigo Kurosaki, and in time most likely the fifth Ichigo Kurosaki to become the Captain General of the Gotei thirteen."

"But why was everyone bowing to me? It isn't like I deserve to be bowed to. I haven't done anything that special." Ichigo was having a hard time coming to terms with the information.

"You are the top tier of nobility in Soul Society. Your family has protected the Spirit King from the beginning. Your Family elevated mine to Nobility. All Families look to your family for guidance and direction."

"Slow down there. This is a bit much to swallow all at once. You make it sound like Dad was the head of Soul Society before he left and now it's my turn."

"Essentially" Byakuya intoned.

"Well I don't like it. I didn't want this responsibility, and besides what do I know about being a noble in the first place?"

This earned him a kick in the shin from Rukia. "Ichigo! You may not want it but you have it. Now stop being a baby and own up to the fact that Isshin is your father and he has passed on the responsibility to you."

Ichigo favored the kicked leg and glared at Rukia for a moment. "I liked it better when I thought of him as a lunatic father, and for that matter I liked it better when Byakuya acted like he was superior to everyone."

"Don't worry Kurosaki-dono, I am still superior to you, at least as far as rank within the Gotei thirteen." Byakuya graced the couple with one of the rarities of Soul Society. A smile.

"He did it again! He made a joke!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I already told you, you're rubbing off on him." Rukia stated snickering softly.

Both men still didn't know who was the more insulted.

Urahara, having been given special dispensation to visit Soul Society, made his way over to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "So how is my protégé doing? Come up with something that can top my accomplishments yet?"

Mayuri just looked at Urahara. "I have nothing to say to you, you second rate hack!"

"Oh, you wound me to my soul. And here I thought that I at least gave you enough time to come up with a better comeback." Urahara was smiling behind his fan. He spotted Nemu and stepped up to her. "So this is your daughter? I see you did a nice job of crafting her." Urahara then addressed Nemu. "When you get tired of working for him come and see me and we'll see about tweaking that personality of yours and giving you a sense of humor."

Nemu blushed at the leering Urahara.

Mayuri raged, "Get your filthy hands away from my daughter you pervert. No one tweaks her but me!"

"And I'm the pervert?" Urahara shot back.

"BAN-Murph" Mayuri choked as his mouth was stuffed with a sandwich.

"Kisuki, you know better!" Yourichi swatted Urahara in the back of the head. "Stop baiting Mayuri already. This is a party!" She dragged him off.

Jushiro and Shunsui sat quietly getting plastered and enjoying the festivities. "I haven't seen a party like this in centuries." Jushiro commented.

"Umm, nope. I think the last one like this was when Kurosaki-sama made captain. He invited all of Seireitei and half of Rukongai to that one." Shunsui chuckled. "We spent half the week rounding up drunks and another week getting sober."

"As I remember it, the one that we had to track down was you. I also remember you saying that you weren't going to drink any more after that." Jushiro gave him a sideways look.

"And I kept my word on that. I haven't drunk more than that since." Both men laughed. "I need to go and find my lovely Nanao-chan. I wish that she would take my words seriously for once."

"Why don't you just say what you mean to her?" Jushiro asked looking at his friend.

"Every time I try to tell her what she means to me she pushes more paperwork at me. I can't get a word in edgewise." There was a slightly sad sound to his voice.

"Well why don't you say it now and hope for the best." Jushiro winked at his partner.

"What? Say that I find her to be the most enchanting woman in Soul Society? That I could lose myself in her eyes?"

"Do you mean that?" The voice of Nanao came from behind his shoulder.

Shunsui stiffend for a moment. He looked at Jushiro. "You tricked me." Then he turned to Nanao. "Yes I do mean it. What possible reason could I have to lie to you?"

"Humm, let's see. Lots of empty sake bottles around the office. Constant drinking parties with a ratio of women to men of about three to one. And your constant leering." She said in a huff.

"And how many times have you ever seen me with a woman other than just drinking. As for the leering I only leer at you."

Nanao blushed as she realized that what he said was true. "Then take me out to dinner and no drinking while we are on the date. Those are the terms and if you don't like them… Find someone else to chase after."

"Done." Shunsui turned his sake cup over spilling the remainder on the ground and then placed the cup over the bottle. "You name the place that you would like to eat at and I'll take you there completely sober."

Her bluff had been called and she was now very nervous. "F fine, dinner in Paris. Tonight."

"OK, pick up your gigai and be ready by say seven." He winked at her.

"What? That's only three hours from now! I've to get ready!" She rushed off for her quarters.

"No drinking? And in Paris? Won't it be breakfast?" Jushiro arched an eyebrow.

"Details, details. We'll make do with what we have. Now excuse me my friend. I have a date to get ready for." With that he was away for his quarters.

Unohana chose that moment to come up to Jushiro. "So he is finally going to get serious?"

"It appears that way." He chuckled.

"Then you should start looking for an interim vice captain for him. That girl doesn't stand a chance once he gets serious. I would know." Retsu smiled.

"Retsu, you are the only one that ever shot him down, cold." He smirked.

"And why do you think that was?" She gently caressed Ukitakis' cheek as she moved to the vacated chair beside him.

"What do you mean? I can't fight?! What sort of party is this without a good knock down drag out brewhaha? Me n' the boys want to have some fun here!" Kenpachi was itching to start a brawl.

Isshin looked around Kenpachi with a questioning look. "What boys?"

Kenpachi grunted in surprise. "Huh?" He looked around and everyone that had been invited was nowhere to be seen. "Damn, I knew that this would happen. It seems that that damn son of yours and his wife affected almost everyone."

Isshin laughed. "Come on, there's always another day. Today, let's celebrate for tomorrow we may die."

"Ah, I guess so. Still, a good fight would be fun too."

"But not as good as wine, women, and cheer." Isshin winked and nudged the mountain and pointed out one of the new shinigami women in the tenth division. "I bet you your next fight that you can't pick her up and get her to let you dance with her. You win and I'll give you a fight that you will remember. Lose and you have to wear the rabbit ears for a week."

Two hours later Kenpachi wore the rabbit ears.

"Your Father is doing an admirable job of containing Kenpachi." Byakuya noted.

"Yeah, I'm impressed too. I didn't think that Kenpachi would listen to anyone." Ichigo replied. "So what was my father like back when he was your captain?"

Byakuya pondered for a moment. "He wasn't much different than he is now. Granted he now is a doctor and saves lives, but his basic attitude hasn't changed from what I've seen." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Kurosaki Isshin was at the time a very dedicated shinigami. He took his job seriously but acted the fool when there was nothing at stake. Personally I don't forgive him for sitting out the war with Aizen. I do however understand his motivations. Your sisters did not have any capacity to defend themselves and would surely have become casualties in that war. He chose family over all else. You are very like him in that respect."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo didn't like being compared to his insane father.

"If the situation arose where you had to choose between the survival of Soul Society and the survival of Rukia I don't believe that you would hesitate for even a second to save Rukia. To you all else is secondary to protecting that one thing which you have chosen to protect with your very essence. Your Family." Byakuya looked at Ichigo with calm and level eyes.

Ichigo met that stare for a moment then shook his head and started to laugh. "Then by that standard that you have set for me I'm sure that I would protect everything. The reason behind that is as old as my family is, according to you; there is Kurosaki blood spread all through Soul Society."

Byakuyas' eyes grew as he took in the implication of Ichigos' words. "You may be right; The stories do mention the fact that many of your ancestors were somewhat relaxed in their attitude about mingling with the local women. In fact the records do show that almost every one of them married outside your clan, as well as nearly all the women marrying outside of your clan."

"Then I'm sure that somewhere in the passage of ten thousand years at least one of my ancestors has married into the Kuchiki Clan." Ichigo concluded. "Dear Kami-sama, I'm actually related to you on some level."

"I think we should stop talking about this." Byakuya was slightly shaken.

"Agreed." Ichigo felt a slight shiver run up his spine as he looked around the gathering and wondered just how many of them he really was related to. "I need a drink."


	31. Chapter 31

Rukia was having the time of her life at the reception. Her request for bunny hats had made it past Ichigo and she was surrounded in a sea of shinigami with bunny ears. Her grin was from ear to ear. It also helped that as of now all the other nobles in Soul Society finally started to look at her with other than disapproving eyes. She remembered several of the more catty of the women had made snide comments behind her back about being the adopted 'princess' of the Kuchiki clan, saying that she must have slept her way to prominence. Now she was married into the First House and there was no doubt about the connection between her and Ichigo.

While Ichigo was talking to Byakuya she made the rounds of the party and chatted with several of the assembled nobles and thanked them for coming. While she was walking between tables Isshin swooped in and put his arm around her shoulders. "Can we have a small chat?"

"Um, sure. What can I do for you Isshin?" To her he didn't exactly sound the same as he normally did.

He reached into his kimono and took out a small package. "I have kept this for you. I know that it isn't much right now but I'm sure that you will understand the significance. It's sort of the matching part to Ichigo's haori."

She opened the package and in it was a silk scarf similar to the one that she was wearing. The differences being that the color was purple and the kanji symbols were First House. She drew it out and let it open. The silk was as fine or even finer quality as the scarf she was currently wearing that said Second House. "Would you help me please?" She handed the scarf to Isshin who reverently folded the scarf and placed it in the package and watched as she wound the new scarf once around her neck and draped the ends in front of her.

"Now you look like the proud matron of the Kurosaki Clan that you are. I expect grandchildren soon you know." He said with a wink.

Ichigo walked up at that moment and wrapped his arms around Rukia from behind. Both of their spirit energies shot up momentarily as they came into contact with each other causing several of the surrounding guests to start sweating profusely. "So what has this old pervert been talking to you about? Grandchildren?"

"Yes, I don't know what the rush is and why he isn't pushing your sisters to get married." Rukia fixed Isshin with a cool glare.

"What did I do? I just mentioned that it would be nice to have some grandkids….soon." Isshin replied sheepishly.

"Ah, well you're going to have to wait at least a couple of years before that happens from us. I have to wait for the bonds to my body to be severed. Otherwise I have to go through bouts of nausea that nearly incapacitate me. Or we could have the children here in Soul Society and then you would have to wait for nearly ten years before you saw them." Ichigo stated then looked slightly perturbed. "Why are we discussing this? Why am I talking about this with you at all?"

"Well I am the family physician after all. And as your physician I recommend that you get started on providing me with some grandchildren as soon as possible." Isshin grinned.

Rukia relieved Isshin of the package that he was holding and looked at him sharply. "Father, butt out. Now go back and keep Kenpachi happy. Your request has been noted and will be considered upon. In the mean time, BUTT OUT!"

Ichigo looked a little shocked and Isshin just grinned. "Yup, you picked the right girl." He turned and made his way back to where Kenpachi was perched on a bar stool and looking board, not a good condition to leave Kenpachi in.

"So I see that he brought you the matching scarf to this haori. Purple always has been your best color." Ichigo remarked as he stepped around before her. "Shall we proceed to the wedding gifts?"

"I guess so. I'm a little embarrassed about them though. I didn't expect there to be so many." Rukia was a little nervous.

"Well neither did I, Hell I didn't even know about this First House thing until Dad dropped it into my lap just before the ceremony." Ichigo grumbled.

"Well wait until you see our home before you start getting upset with Isshin. Right about now the only thing that we have to worry about is what all the rest of the nobles of Soul Society are whispering about." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo couldn't make out the last part of her statement as they made their way over to the huge pile of gifts.

Most of the gifts consisted of beautiful rugs and paintings. But some like from the eleventh division….. Some of the gasps and red faces let you know exactly what had been unwrapped, even if you didn't get a look. Ichigo just placed one of his hands over his face and muttered silently about how he was going to kill Ikkaku and company.

They got through all the gifts save one which was from his father. Ichigo picked up the small box and eyed it suspiciously. _"Kami-sama I hope that he didn't give us a box of condoms like he did for my twenty first birthday."_ He opened the box and found two rings inside. One ring, a man's ring, the other, more delicate, a women's ring. He pulled them out and looked at them and then to his father.

"They are the signet rings of our house. They signify your title as head of the house and matron of the house. They also act as the key to take down the wards that can be placed around the house to secure it while you both are away." Isshin was smiling gently.

"Dad." Was all that Ichigo could manage. Then the thought occurred to him. "Um, where is the house?"

"Do you know that somewhat large forested section near the western gate?" Isshin asked.

"Um, uh yeah." Ichigo remembered it clearly because that is where he and Rukia went for a little privacy during lunches.

"That entire lot is the area of the house. I had some help in unsealing it earlier. There should be some guards there right now and from what your new brother-in-law has told me your servants will be arriving there in the morning. That means you two can get started on making me some grandchildren." This brought a round of nervous laughter from the assembled guests.

Ichigo closed his hand around the rings and started to clench but then released. He placed the ring on his hand and took Rukia's hand and placed her ring on her hand. Then he looked at his father. "Do the wards prevent people from just entering? Or do they affect those inside the house?"

"They won't affect you as long as you have that ring on." Isshin smiled back.

"Good, that means you won't be sneaking in and trying to pester us about children, you old pervert."

Just then a body went flying over the wall headed away from the party, and it didn't look like he was under his own guidance. "Whoops! I guess that I left Zaraki alone for too long. Gotta go!" Isshin sped off in the direction of the rambunctious Eleventh squad Captain.

The festivities started to wind down after that and as guests left Ichigo and Rukia saw them off. As the last departed Ichigo took Rukia's hand. "Well Mrs. Kurosaki, shall we bid your brother goodnight and go see what this house looks like? Knowing my perverted father it wouldn't surprise me if there was a stripper pole in the bedroom."

"Are you saying that you would like a little entertainment tonight?" Rukia asked acting shyly.

"Maybe." He leered at her.

Rukia laughed and took his hand and walked with him over to Byakuya who was drinking some tea. "Nii-sama, we will be leaving now. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for this wonderful wedding and reception."

"Yeah, thank you very much Byakuya. I'm truly at a loss for words about how thankful I am." Ichigo said meaning every word.

"I could do no less for my sister and her husband. I am glad that you are pleased. I would be happy to receive you any time you would like to visit." Byakuya bowed to them.

"Um, Byakuya, could we please dispense with the formalities? How about I start calling you Captain and you do the same because 'dono' is making me uncomfortable." Ichigo scratched his head absently. "At least let me get used to the idea of having rank before you start pushing it on me."

"That is fine with me Captain Kurosaki. Just be prepared for when the next meeting of household heads happens." Byakuya let a faint trace of a smile surface.

"Fine… WHAT? WHEN?" Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"One week from today."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "I guess the honeymoon in Hawaii is going to be cut a bit short."

"Ichigo! Stop whining. This is important. You're now the head of the First House. You have to act like it. I don't like that it intrudes on our personal lives either but we have to accept the fact that your father got us good this time. Speaking of which, where is Isshin anyway?"

"Who cares about that old pervert?" Ichigo turned to Byakuya. "What is this meeting going to involve? And why is it so soon after our wedding?"

"Um, Ichigo… This is important." She said while tugging at his sleeve.

"What could be so…" He trailed off as he felt the distinct presence and killing aura of Kenpachi directly behind him. "Oh shit."


	32. Chapter 32

"Hold still baka. I can't close the wound, unless you want to bleed all over our new house." Rukias' brow was furrowed with concentration as she used her kidou to close the slight wound that Kenpachi had made before Isshin had again intervened. "Why did we invite that madman to the wedding?"

"Well everything was fine up until the point of mixing one part Zaraki and three parts sake." Ichigo chuckled at his own humor. Rukia also smiled a bit.

He looked around the room they were sitting in and realized that there was as much floor space here as there was in the whole house that he grew up in, in Karakura. This was only the receiving room from what he could tell of the house layout. The Kuchiki retainers had delivered their gifts shortly after they had arrived and opened the house for the second time that day. Ichigo looked around at the furnishings and noted that they were very old but in perfect shape none the less. Even the chair he was currently seated in was antique but in perfect shape.

"This place is scary big." He mused out loud. "I wonder what it was like back in it's hey day. When there was more of the family around."

"I don't know. I'm sure that it was lively though knowing your family." She commented absently as she finished healing him.

He took her hand and pulled her around in front of him onto his lap. "It's your family now too. And you're pretty lively too so I suspect that we should live up to the family traditions, don't you think?" He pulled her into a kiss that obliterated any thoughts about where they were at the moment.

Once the kiss broke, Rukia looked around. "Why don't we start searching for the bed room? I've had enough excitement for one day."

"And you think that I'm going to let you off the hook because we've had some excitement?" He leered at her

"Off the hook? You can't be serious."

The look in his eyes told a different story. The grin he wore sent shivers of delight down her spine. She took off running in an attempt to stay just one step ahead of him, laughing and shrieking as they tore through the house in a wild game of hide and seek where she really didn't mind getting caught.

Out on the grounds Isshin stood quietly listening to the shrikes of laughter while smoking a cigarette. He was smiling to himself as he looked up at the sky. _"He's found himself the one for him Masaki. I know that you would love her as much as I do. Our son is now a man. Maybe we'll have some grandchildren soon."_

**Karakura Town:**

"Kon, what are we going to name Pyon?" Ririn asked while looking through a book of baby names.

"Why? Isn't Pyon a good enough name for her?" Kon looked perplexed.

She slugged him. "No, I like something like Sakura. She should have a pretty name because she is going to be a dainty flower like her mother."

Kon rubbed his arm and mumbled. "Dainty?" He got serious. "OK, how about Akane or Asaka."

Ririn thought for a moment before replying. "What about Haruka. It means spring flower."

"Kurosaki Haruka." Kon mouthed out loud. "Haruka. I like it. Then that is what she will be called. Kurosaki Haruka, and yes she will be every bit as beautiful as her mother."

"Yeah, me too." She rubbed her swelling belly and cooed. "Our Haruka-chan."

**Kurosaki Mansion: Seven AM**

Rukia cracked open an eye and looked at the peaceful face of her sleeping husband. _"He looks so innocent like this. I could fall in love with him all over."_ She felt his reiatsu stir as he worked his way through a dream. That reiatsu wrapped around her and rather than suffocating her it felt warm and happy. Her eyes both opened in surprise as she felt this delicious feeling of love. _"I didn't know that this was what it felt like. What sort of dream is he having?"_ She let her own reiatsu flow gently to mingle with his and felt herself getting slightly aroused at the feeling.

That's when the flash went off.

Rukia was startled and flinched as Ichigo snapped awake instantly looking for trouble. He looked around and spotted his father with his camera snapping shots as fast as the camera would go.

"Oh my son and adopted daughter have consummated their marriage and are on their way to making me a grandfather!" He cried out in joy with tears streaming down his face.

"What the hell are you doing in here? I thought that no one could enter without one of these signet rings? Get out of here old man!" Ichigo threw the nearest solid object he could lay his hands on at Isshin.

Isshin ducked the flying alarm clock and smiled an idiot's grin. He didn't expect Ichigo to shunpo to him and grab his collar and then apply the same maneuver to throw him out the open window.

"I see that there is nothing left to teach you my son. I'm so proud!" His voice got smaller as he flew over the walls surrounding the compound.

Rukia just started laughing as he turned around and stalked back to their bed. "That's the same old Isshin I remember from when you were growing up. He hasn't changed a bit" Her laughter made him crack a smile.

"Ah, I just hope that he doesn't make it a habit of sneaking in to photograph us each morning." He grumbled.

"Oh? And are you afraid that he will see something?" She teased.

"Humm, maybe." He responded as he took her in his arms.

Her arms completed the entanglement with him and she was about to give in to him when there was a soft knock at the bedroom door.

Her face dropped and Ichigo got an annoyed look on his face. "Kurosaki-dono, your bath has been prepared and we are ready to serve your breakfast as well."

"Those must be the servants that Byakuya was going to loan us until we hire our own." Rukia said.

"Well you can tell that they were sent by Byakuya. Their timing is just like his, annoying." He grumbled. "Thank you we'll be out shortly." He turned to look at Rukia, "Well Mrs. Kurosaki shall we take our morning bath?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes Mr. Kurosaki, let's."

An hour later they were dressed and coming down the stairs to be greeted by Byakuya and the assembled servants.

"To what do we owe the honor of meeting you here this morning Nii-sama" Rukia asked beating Ichigo to the question that was sure to come out considerably different.

"I came to bring you the promised servants and to discuss your first meeting with the other heads of houses. I believe that you would like to know what the agenda for the meeting will be considering that you are the head of the first house and as such you will be the chair."

"WHAT?" Ichigo was now ready to kill his father on sight. "Who was the chair up until now?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"That would be me." Byakuya confirmed. "So you can see that it would be a good thing if I gave you a complete briefing on the other heads and their agendas. Unless you would like to (as your father used to say) 'wing it'." There was a faint smile on his lips with the last part.

Ichigo gritted his teeth making a grinding noise. "You can brief me over breakfast. I'm sure that you have a lot to say about the other houses and their positions."

"This may take until lunch." Now Byakuya actually smirked, slightly.

Rukia eyed her brother closely. "Nii-sama, are you feeling ok? You almost never smile."

"Um, yeah Byakuya. You're starting to freak me out a little." Ichigo said a sinking feeling developing in his stomach.

"Let's just say that there is a reason that I don't like the last week of the month. After this meeting I'm sure that you will agree, Kurosaki-dono." The elder Kuchiki continued with his ghost like smile. "Besides the Kuchiki, you have thirty two houses. Five major houses, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Shihouin, Ukitaki, and Shiba. Then you have the twenty seven minor houses. Among them are Oomaede, Kira, and so forth. I have a list for you so that you can memorize the names." He pulled out the list of names that wasn't really a list but a sheaf of paper with details about each houses activities and quirks, and most importantly their strengths and weaknesses.

"This is a monumental waste of time. Every one of them is going to look at me like I'm a kid and try and maneuver me into their agenda." Ichigo was starting to fume.

"Not necessarily Ichigo. Look at the names of the five major houses. Besides Kurosaki and Kuchiki, there is Ukitaki, Shihouin, and Shiba. You have ties to each of those houses that are pretty strong." Rukia said while leafing through the notes.

"As in Yoruichi, Jushiro, and Kukaku?" Ichigo asked.

"Precisely, and how often do you think that the other four houses are going to allow you to get treated like a child?" She looked at Buakuya. "I know that the Kuchiki clan wouldn't stand for it, nor would Shihouin, Shiba, or Ukitaki for that matter."

"As much as I would like to see you squirm with the burden you have assumed, Rukia is quite right. None of the top houses will ever let you down. Although you may have a hard time making Yoruichi take anything seriously in the meetings." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Might I suggest that you call a meeting of the five to happen before the full meeting. That way we can set an agenda for the full meeting. This way we can limit the petitions that are sure to be brought forward at that time. Have no doubt that some of the minor houses are angling to better themselves."

"Geez, more meetings, and more paperwork. Just what I needed." Ichigo speared some of his breakfast and munched on it for a moment. "Now I can see why you were in a perpetual bad mood." He grimaced at Byakuya

"No, I was only in a bad mood when you were around."

"Rukia, he's scaring me again. He made another joke."

"Um, Ichigo… That wasn't a joke."

**Urahara Shoten:**

"Damn, why is my nose itching so badly?"

"Maybe it means some young man is talking about you Yoruichi." Kisuke joked.

**A/N: OK folks in an effort to raise the number of reviews, send me a review with a suggestion for Kon and Ririn's little Pyon.**


	33. Chapter 33

"I don't want to go to Soul Society!" The ghost said in a whimpering voice, as she ran away.

"What? You want to stay here and cause trouble? Or better yet draw in some more hollows to eat your soul?" Kusanagi was about at wits end with the soul that was running away from him.

He stopped and sheathed his zompaktou. "Fine, you can stay if you want, but if I catch you causing problems I'll drop kick your butt to Soul Society."

The ghost stopped running and drifted back to him. "Really? You're going to let me hang around?"

In a sudden blur of motion Kusanagi whipped out the zompaktou and stamped the hilt to the head of the ghost. "Sorry, but I lied."

As the ghost slowly sank into the glowing pool of light she called out. "Cheater!"

"What the heck is it with you and female ghosts?" The scornful comment came from behind him.

"What? It's not like I am doing anything to attract them. Or are you getting jealous?" He responded half jokingly.

"Me? Jealous of you? What would ever make _**you**_ think that I would ever be jealous of female ghosts?" Mayuki asked not looking at him.

"Humm, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that blush you're trying to hide." Kusanagi half looked in her direction.

"What ever. Come on, we still have to get some studying done before school in the morning. I'm not going to be responsible for you failing English lit this semester." She started walking away from him.

"I'm not failing! I just don't understand all of what I hear in class." He whined.

"Not failing? What is a GPA of 2.1 out of four? Kon is going to kick your butt if you don't start passing, and what will Ichigo say?" She knew that the mere mention of his captain would make him straighten up and get with the program.

"OK,ok, I got it." He was suddenly before her on his knee with his back to her. "Hurry up and get on. I don't want to waste any more time out here arguing."

Now the receding blush came back full force. She shook herself mentally then wrapped her arms around his neck as he hooked her legs then stood and shunpoed off to the house. She hung on tightly and had her face buried in the crook of his neck. _"Kami-sama this feels right." _She watched the city blur beneath their path as he crossed the city. _"I could get used to this." _She thought.

Just then his soul pager started going off as well as her senses started screaming. A gargantia opened in the sky before them and a lone female figure stood there.

**Twelfth Division:**

"Major incursion at Karakura town center! Send for the Taicho of the Thirteenth Squad." Yelled Tsubokura Rin. "It appears to be an Espada level Arrancar!"

**Karakura City Center:**

Kusanagi was thrown across the street like a rag doll, slamming into a wall with a sickening crunch. Mayuki drew her bow and shot several arrows at the female arrancar standing before her. Said arrows pierced the spot that the arrancar had been standing in with no effect as she was no longer there.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and felt warm breath on her neck. "That wasn't nice. I only came to find Kurosaki Ichigo. Not to fight anyone."

Kusanagi pushed himself to his feet using his zompaktou as a brace. "Get your filthy hands off from her you monster!" He growled.

"OH? Is this your girlfriend? As I remember things, shinigami and Quincy didn't get along all that well. I bet you have a hard time explaining that one to your superiors." She stood up and released Mayuki. "Now where was I? Oh yes. Where is Ichigo? I want him."

"What makes you think the Taicho wants to see you?" Kusanagi asked with an angry scowl on his face. _"I've got to keep her talking until reinforcements arrive."_

"Oh, I'm sure that he will want to see me. We sort of go back a ways." She smiled gently.

Mayuki ran over to Kusanagi and propped up his shoulder causing him to wince as bones shifted that needed setting. "We need to get away from her, now!" She whispered urgently. "You're in no shape to even think about fighting her."

"I can't just let her roam around though." Kusanagi was having a hard time focusing let alone standing now.

"If it will be of any help, why don't you lay him down and let me heal him." The arrancar asked in a concerned voice.

"Heal him? Hollows don't heal their enemies." Mayuki spat back.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The question was more of a statement. "I'm Neliel tu Oderschwank Espada numero Cien."

"Nel! What are you doing here?"

She spun around. "Ichigo!" She yelled and launched herself at him.

Being no better prepared for her joyous greeting than he had been on the sands of Huco Mundo, Ichigo fell with her hugging him tightly around the neck. His hollow screamed in his head. _"Oh that's nice! Make her do it again!!!!" "Shut-up you pervert! I'm married!" "Your married, I'M NOT!" "__**SHUT-UP!**__"_

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Rukias sharp voice cut into their reunion. "Nel, get off from my husband." She looked slightly mad and muttered "Freakin fan girls."

Nel pulled back a bit and looked at Rukia then back at Ichigo. "You married her? You're a bigger masochist than I am."

"Ah, that may be the case. That doesn't change the fact that I love her though." Ichigo grinned.

After they got to their feet, Ichigo looked at her. "I see that you have recovered your strength. What brings you down to the real world? Last I remember you were going to ride herd on the remaining arrancar and menos to keep them out of the real world."

"I have been but I needed to come and see you. I'm sorry I hurt that boy over there but he came at me pretty fast. I think he'll recover if you let me heal him." She said looking at Ichigo like a school girl.

"I don't think that Mayuki would appreciate that seeing as she is already healing him. She looks somewhat possessive of him it seems." Rukia commented.

Nel looked over at the pair and saw the tell tail glow that she remembered as Orihime healed her on the sands after Nnoitra had stomped her completely into unconsciousness.

"Don't tell me, that's one of her kids? Damn how these humans age so quickly. I see that she also has the Quincy powers. I guess that means that she and Ishida-san got together."

"Yeah, about thirteen years ago. She finally got tired of Uryuu being polite and jumped him." Ichigo snickered.

"She did not 'jump' me. I let her have her way with me." Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he came upon the scene.

"Same thing, you prissy tight ass." Ichigo responded with humor in his voice.

"Ichigo, I came because I needed to talk to you." Nel was all business now. "There is something strange going on in Huco Mondo and I haven't been able to pin it down. Is there a chance that Aizen escaped rather than was killed?"

Ichigo shook his head. "That isn't possible. He couldn't have escaped even using his hypnosis. The hollow side of me could see right through that trick. Why? What's going on?"

"There are a lot more Adjuchas showing up and they are absurdly strong. I've been able to keep things under control up until now but things are getting out of hand. Even the other former espada are getting concerned."

"Is Cirucci fairing well?" Uryuu asked.

"She is doing fine for the moment. But her limit on what she can take is approaching." She smiled remembering the Quincy's battle with the former espada. "What ever is happening, it's akin to when Aizen was transforming hollows. We need some information. I was hoping that the shinigami could help."

Ichigo looked thoughtful. "Then maybe we should go and visit Urahara. If anyone has his finger on the pulse of the spirit worlds, it's him."

"That pervert with the funny hat?" Nell looked horrified.

"No, the other pervert with the hat and clogs." Ichigo chuckled.

"Well they both said that they wanted to get their hands on me." She shuddered.

Rukia looked at the arrancar woman and smiled. "Well at least Urahara wasn't interested in dissecting you."

"That's what scared me!" Nel said with another shudder.

Kusanagi kept still as Mayuki tended to his battered body. "When did Soul Society start working with Huco Mondo?" He asked loud enough to be heard by Nel and Ichigo.

Nell came over to him and hunched down beside him. "It started about the time that Ichigo broke into Huco Mondo and was looking for this girl's mother. Ichigo was very kind to me while I was in a weakened state and protected me as best he could against the espada of the time. After the war when I had regained a good portion of my power I told him that I would do my best to limit the hollow incursions into the real world. Up until now I've been able to keep things down to a minimum for his sake. Now though, I need some help. I'm sorry about being so rough with you. I didn't expect a shinigami to attack me. Maybe I should have sent a note first."

"I remember Mom telling me about you. She said that you looked like a child when she first saw you. Then when you saw Ichigo get hurt real bad you transformed into a very pretty lady and distracted a very bad man for a few moments." Mayuki said with an open mouth. "Geez, she wasn't kidding when she said you were beautiful."

Nel blushed at the comment. "Thank you…."

"Ishida Mayuki." She provided.

"Thank you Mayuki-chan"

Mayuki blushed a little at the chan bit but replied. "You're welcome Nel-sama."

"Now you're making me sound like an old woman" Nel chuckled. "Please tell your mother I said hello and thank you again for her willingness to heal me those years ago."

**Urahara Shoten:**

"Ichigo and Rukia! on your honeymoon?" Urahara asked from behind his fan.

"You already know that we didn't get out of Soul Society. I'm also sure that you knew that Nel came for a visit." Ichigo said with an annoyed tone. "We came to see what you might know about the sudden increase in Adjuchas development in Huco Mondo."

"By all means then, do come in and make yourselves comfortable. Nel-sama, would you like a gigai for your stay?" His eyes flashed with delight as he thought of the busty arrancar in a school outfit.

Yoruichi took that moment to swat the back of the ex-captains head. "Enough of your perverted thoughts." She then looked at Nel. "Don't worry Nel, I won't let him lay a finger on you."

"Arigoto Shihouin-sama." Nel said timidly.

After several hours of questions and answers Urahara told them that he would have to examine one of the new Adjuchas up close to see if there was any sign of the Hogyoku being used. He was however quite confident that there wasn't much possibility of it having been used as Orihime had erased it from existence.

"What do ya mean 'much'" Ichigo asked, knowing that Urahara was good at hedging his bets.

"I'm saying that if someone had taken the time and copied my notes on the Hogyoku that preceded its creation. Those notes however would not produce the same sort of device that I created. It would have a slightly different signature. When I created the Hogyoku I didn't write down anything because of what I felt was the danger of the final product. The only place that information resides is within my head. I can assure you that I have no intention of repeating that mistake." Uraharas face was uncharacteristically sober on this point. "Nel-sama, one last question. Have the Adjuchas been exhibiting any odd behavior? Like a tendency to fight amongst themselves more than usual?"


	34. Chapter 34

Nel thought about Urahara's last question for a moment before answering. "They have always been rather aggressive by nature but now that you mention it they are tending to fight themselves a lot more than they used to. They normally leave the arrancar alone due to the strength difference but lately they have been picking fights on a much more frequent basis. It's almost like they are agitated or are being agitated by something."

"They haven't made any attempts to enter the real world have they?" Rukia asked with concern in her voice. "We haven't picked up any intrusions into the real world."

"No, they just seem to be testing the strength of the remaining Arrancar under my command. So far they have been beaten down at every attack but the last attack nearly killed Sun-Sun and Loli. I know that they aren't very strong but they are far stronger than an Adjuchas, or at least they were. Now…" She paused for a moment and looked somewhat shamed. "We have to fight as a group to push them back into the menos forrest, and that is against only a few of them. I fear the thought of them coming in mass."

"Then you haven't been killing them out right." Uryuu asked looking thoughtful.

"No." She answered.

Urahara took this moment to speak up. "Under Aizen the arrancar were given the roll of the top tier of hollow development. You came into your power as a Vasto Lorde before Aizen came on the scene didn't you Nel." Urahara's question was more statement as he spoke. She nodded and then he continued. "The Vasto Lorde menos of the past had very little to do with causing trouble for the rest of the worlds before Aizen. It wasn't a matter of strength or ability that caused this but more about the reawakening of their souls. Sure they would fight like demons when they came on a shinigami but from what I remember from my days in Soul Society there were very few mentions of a Vasto Lorde coming to Earth or Soul Society. As a matter of fact I can say that the one time that I encountered a Vasto Lorde he basically ignored me. At the time he could have destroyed me without even raising his reiatsu. Thankfully he had little interest in fighting me. He seemed more interested in observing my actions. He never even blinked as he watched me performing Konso and purifying hollows. I think that what you are experiencing is a new crop of Adjuchas coming into their own power. As I am to understand, most of the current Vasto Lorde are ones created by Aizen and they were either recent Adjuchas or weak to begin with. Vasto Lorde like yourself and Cirucci Thunderwitch evolved naturally and will be far superior to the current Adjuchas. The forced Arrancar will have a harder time but if they learn to cooperate with one another they should fair well. The reason is because the Hogyoku was destroyed. Some of them may even be devolving back to Adjuchas Menos. Are they firmly under your control?"

"Currently they are very loyal because between Cirucci, Gantenbainne, and myself, we are their best chance for survival it seems." She said quietly.

"Well that seems to answer your questions. At least for now." Urahara snapped his fan closed. "Are you ready for your gigai fitting?" A very mischievous glint in his eye. "I do custom fitting…"

"Ichigo, he's scaring me again." Nel grabbed hold of Ichigo's sleeve and cowered behind his shoulder.

No one noticed Yourichi approaching Urahara from behind with a shoe reared back to strike.

**Kuchiki Mansion Garden:**

"Captain Kuchiki, You sent for me?" Matsumoto asked as she stared at the back of the captain as he stood in the garden under the moon light.

"You asked for a tour of the gardens." He said simply. He turned half way towards her looking out of the corner of his eye.

Matsumoto blushed to find herself alone in the garden at night with Byakuya. She gathered up her reserves of resolve and stepped forward taking his arm. "Yes, I suppose I did. Thank you."

Byakuya's eyes momentarily widened before he regained control of himself due to her somewhat intimate action. A small and unseen in the dark smile crossed his lips momentarily as he started forward with the tour.

**Ishida Residence:**

"Mom! I need some help!" Mayuki cried out as she pulled Kusanagi through the front door.

Orihime came running because of the tone of her daughter's voice. "What happened? Never mind just lay him down on the couch."

Orihime called out her shun-shun rika and commenced healing Kusanagi. "Is this the result of that huge spirit pressure that I felt an hour ago?"

Mayuki nodded. "It was Nel coming to find Ichigo. We didn't know who she was. She didn't hurt me but Shiro attacked her as she stepped out of that thing in the sky and she hit him. She said that she was sorry about hurting him but I can't heal him completely yet."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Nel-chan didn't mean it. She is almost as strong as Kurosaki-kun. If she was serious Shiro-kun wouldn't be here right now." Orihime just smiled as she concentrated on repairing Kusanagi's battered body.

Kusanagi felt the warm enveloping energies as they flowed through him and restored his body back to the way it was meant to be. He noticed that this felt different from when Mayuki was healing him. It was stronger but it didn't have that feeling that felt like it was for him and him alone. He had stopped Mayuki before she could finish fixing him up because he could see the toll that it was taking on the young girls spirit energy. Her mother on the other hand had far more reserves of spirit energy and she was far more skilled at what she was doing. He briefly wondered if she had studied under Captain Unohana.

Orihime looked him in the eye. "You know, this is almost like back during the war. Captain Unohana taught me a few tricks back then. Kurosaki-san was always coming back battered and he always went to Rukia for the minor stuff but she always called me when it was a bad injury."

"Mom, I want you to teach me all you can about healing. If I have to give up the Quincy to be as good as you then that's what I'll do. I just don't want Shiro to die because I wasn't up to healing him. If I have to, let me go to Soul Society and learn under this Captain Unohana."

Kusanagi's eyes got very wide as he listened to what Mayuki was saying. "Y you can't just go to Soul Society. There are rules against that sort of thing, rules that will get me in a lot of trouble, and place your life in danger. I can't let you do that."

There were tears in the young girl's eyes. "And you think that I'm going to let you die because I can't heal your wounds? You better think again Shiro Kusanagi. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. You're my protector and that's what you're going to stay if I have to kill you myself! All I can do with the rika is heal so you better let me learn how to heal you the best that I can!"

Her tears fell onto his face and he sighed. "You know that the Captain is going to have my butt for asking this don't you." He grinned at her making her smile through the tears.

"See, May-chan, I knew that he was your boyfriend." Orihime was very pleased with herself.

"Mom/Ishida-sama" Mayuki and Shiro cried out in unison.

**Kurosaki Residence:**

"Ririn, did you feel that?" Kon asked mildly as he read the paper.

"Yeah, I think it was Ichigo coming to town. I felt that monster reiatsu show up followed by his showing up a few minutes later. Don't tell me you just noticed." Ririn asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, I noticed but what could I do? I just thought that it felt like Ichigo. I wonder if he and Rukia will be spending the night or going back right away." Kon paused for a moment. "I wonder why he hasn't dropped by lately. I haven't heard from him in at least a month. I think the last time I saw him was at our wedding. I wonder if there is anything wrong."

Ririn came into the living room wiping her hands with a dish towel. "You know that he can't spend a lot of time socializing any more. He has responsibilities in Soul Society. From what I heard around Urahara's shop the captains there have mountains of paperwork to do each day." She finished by pulling the paper out of his hands and sliding onto his lap. "Now why don't you tell me when we are going to go shopping for baby clothes. There are only three months remaining until you and I are going to be parents."

"Um… more like two months. Urahara had to start you out a month pregnant so that there was something to put Pyon in."

"Haruka!" Ririn swatted the back of his head gently. "Her name will be Haruka."

"You're right. Haruka. He still had to start with something and that made you about one month pregnant with Haruka at the time you entered your body." Kon rubbed her swelling belly. "You know, I love the glow that you have right now. A few years ago I wouldn't have known what it was from but now…." He kissed her gently.

After the kiss Ririn looked back at him. "A few years ago you would have panicked at the thought of sitting here with me like this let alone with me pregnant."

"Well that panic would have been because Ichigo and Rukia would have been coming back at any time and would have taken a dim view of us making out using their bodies. Now that we have their full permission, and are actually living as man and wife… or is that mod and mod? Well what ever. These are our bodies and we can do what we want as long as we don't stupid in the process."

"This must be very hard on you Kon." Ririn said dryly.

"Keep it up and I'll show you what's hard on me." He leered.

"Promise?"

"Um, where is Kusanagi?" Kon asked before going any further.

"Uhh, I think he and Mayuki went out to do a few soul burials. I saw him looking through the obits this morning." Ririn said after a moments thought. "They won't be back for at least another hour."

"Heh heh!"

**Outside The Kurosaki Residence:**

"Mayuki, I'm sorry you saw me get hurt tonight. I'm fine now, so you didn't have to walk me home." Shiro was blushing as he spoke. "I'm a big boy ya know. I can take care of myself."

"You could have fooled me. I heard the crunch you made when you hit that wall." Mayuki shuddered as she remembered the sound.

"Yeah? Well you should see the wall." He joked with a half smile on his lips.

"I did. I'm surprised it survived the impact with your hard head." She half smiled at him. "About you asking Ichigo if I can do some training with that Captain Unohana, if you think that you're going to get into too much trouble…"

"I already said I would ask. What's the worst that could happen? He says no? It's not like you aren't aware of what Soul Society is and what I am. Speaking of which, I better call him and make the request before he heads back to Soul Society." He pulled out his soul pager and punched in the number for the squad offices.

"Hello, Third seat Kotetsu? This is resident shinigami Kusanagi. Could you patch me through to the Captain? I have an important subject to discuss with him. (pause) No, I can't discuss it with you I need the Captain. (pause) Captain? Kusanagi here. Sir, I need to make a request on behalf of the daughter of the Quincy. (pause) No sir, I haven't asked her parents, she did. Wait a minute, how did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because, I'm standing right behind you." Ichigo said into his ear.

Both young ones jumped half out of their skin. "Sensei/Captain" They both yelled.

"Scared ya didn't I. I'll ask if you can escort her to Soul Society to get some training from Unohana. Don't expect a yes though. We've had some reports of hollows that might like to take advantage of the sort of gate we would have to create for Mayuki to attend. But I do suspect that Unohana would enjoy the chance to come and visit and catch up with my dad seeing as they didn't have much of a chance at the wedding." Ichigo had a smirk on his face.

"You mean that Captain Unohana would come here?" Kusanagi asked incredulously

"Ah, she has some vacation time coming to her. Something like five years worth built up I think. Just don't tell my father that she may show up. He'll monopolize her time and you won't get any training time." Ichigo's smirk became broader. "Oh and next time you see an Arrancar or Vaste Lorde coming to the real world send word first. They are far more likely to not be here to attack than they were in the past. Nel apologized again for kicking you into the wall. She is staying at Urahara's until morning, so don't worry about her. As long as she is in town, no hollow will even think about showing up."


	35. Chapter 35

Dawn burst over the walls of the Seireitei. The air was crisp and clear. The sunlight streamed in through the east facing window of the master bedroom.

The light illuminated the walls causing Ichigo to frown in annoyance. He and Rukia had only gotten back a few of hours ago and after doing up a quick report up had gone upstairs and crawled into bed.

"_An hour and a half is not enough sleep. Somebody turn out the sun."_ He lamented silently. He squinted an eye open and saw Rukia sprawled over him and quite asleep. He freed one arm and poked her gently in the shoulder. "Hey sleepy head, we have to go into the office."

"Nrg murf fun zzzzz" (rough translation: "Poke me again and you die.") She mumbled into his chest before pulling the covers over her head.

"Well I have a meeting that I have to go to so just let me up so I can make it in time. I'll come and wake you up after the meeting if it isn't too long." He stroked the spot where her head was.

She responded by rolling off from him and taking all the covers with her. Ichigo smirked and rousted himself from the bed and went in search of clothing to start the day. He slid back the door to the changing room and there was laid out his clean and pressed uniform and a fresh haori. _"This is convenient. I guess having some staff servants is kind of handy."_ He quickly dressed himself and flung his haori over his shoulder before descending the stairs.

At the bottom he was greeted by an elderly woman. "Kurosaki-dono, your breakfast is ready" She indicated the dining room.

"Ok, who's the head servant here?" He asked while scratching his head.

"That would be me Kurosaki-dono" The elderly woman spoke up. "Takashi Hana"

"Ah, well then Hana-san, let's get one thing straight. Call me Ichigo or Ichigo-san or Kurosaki-san. This dono stuff is driving me crazy. And while you're at it, I like people to look at me when they talk to me. I know that it sounds a bit different from when you worked for the Kuchiki household but I'm not like that. I want you all to feel like you want to come to work. I wasn't raised in the feudal times." He scanned the room pausing at each servant's face to note them. "This goes for all of you." He paused for a second. "Rukia is the same way so act like we are normal people, please."

The look of shock was quickly replaced with a look of admiration on the servant's faces. "Kurosaki-san, we will do as you wish but when you have guests it may be more appropriate if we referred to you as dono."

Ichigo smirked a bit. "Ah, you're right. I think that I can live with that. Now, where is that breakfast you told me about? I still don't know my way around this place all that well."

**First Division Meeting Hall:**

"Good to see you all could make it" Jushiro said with a smile. "I think the first order of business should be Thirteenth Divisions report on what happened last night. Kurosaki-dono?"

"Well, I made the report out last night after returning but just to give you some more insight into what happened. Last night an Espada, Nel tu, went to the real world in search of me." He started but was interrupted by a snicker from Renji.

"She still have a crush on ya does she?" Renji smirked.

Hitsugaya just frowned at the interruption while Kenpachi started laughing. A faint smile crossed the lips of Ukitaki, Kyoraku, and Unohana.

"Renji, shut it. As I was saying, she came looking for me because she was concerned about the number and strength of Adjuchas class Menos appearing in Huco Mondo. We discussed this with Urahara at length and determined that it is a natural phenomenon as the hollows are regrouping. She also assured me that the remaining arrancar are still firmly under her command." He paused for a moment. "As a percaution I would suggest sending a recon team to verify the situation and make sure that what our assumptions are correct. I, myself would volunteer for this assignment as I am most failure with the situation and the major players there."

"Yer gonna hog all the glory for yerself?" Kenpachi asked with a malevolent glint in his eye.

"We could send you there but I doubt that you could find your way back." Sniped Soi Fon.

"An this comin from the ninja bitch who can't even figure out which way she flops?" Kenpachi shot back.

As the argument escalated Ichigo just rolled his eyes. _"How have these idiots managed to keep from killing each other?"_ He concentrated for a second then blasted out his reiatsu in a tightly controlled burst to get everyone's attention. "Back on topic." He glanced at both Soi Fon and Kenpachi. "Again, I recommend sending a scouting party to verify the information and I offer to lead it."

"Thank you for the information Kurosaki-dono. I think though that your suggestion is the correct action in this case. I do not doubt the Espada Nel tu one bit but there may be more going on than even she is aware of." Jushiro paused for a second. "However, I think that it may be better to send someone else in your stead. Abarai, you also are on friendly terms with Nel tu, are you not?"

Renji looked up slightly confused. "I only know her in her child form. I haven't met her in her adult form."

"Here ya go buddy." Ichigo passed him a photo from when she had visited Urahara's shop to discuss the situation.

Kyoraku looked over his shoulder at the photo and made a loud wolf's whistle. "Count on me if you want back-up"

Renji quickly hid the photo. "Ah, I'll be fine on my own I'm sure. She hasn't changed… that… much… just… bigger." He peeked another look at the photo then blushed slightly. "Why did you take a photo of her putting on a gigai? And why wasn't it dressed?" He shot at Ichigo.

"Hey, don't blame me. Urahara took the picture and Kami-sama knows where he hid the camera." Ichigo said defensively.

"OK, Calm down. Abarai? Would you like to have your wife and child brought to Soul Society while you are on your mission? For their safety?" Jushiro asked.

Renji thought about it for a moment. "No sir, we just got moved back to Karakura Town. We're in the house next door to where Ichigo used to live and where the current Resident is staying. I don't expect that there will be any issues."

"Fine. Ok, let's get the rest of the business out of the way." The remainder of the meeting went smoothly and ended an hour later.

At the end of the meeting Ichigo stopped Unohana.

"Unohana-san, would you have a moment?" He asked softly.

"Of course Kurosaki-dono, what can I do for you?" She asked in her motherly voice.

"I have a request from the daughter of Uryuu and Orihime Ishida. She would like to learn some of your techniques for healing. She would come here but we both know what the chances of that happening are. So I was wondering if there was the possibility of you going there and teaching her."

"Does the girl posses her mother's abilities?" Unohana asked now that her interest was piqued.

"She has both of her parent's abilities to some degree but wishes to strengthen her healing skills as much as she can. It seems that she has developed a crush on the shinigami that I posted in Karakura town."

"I see. And is she aware that her 'crush' could have dire consequences for your shinigami?" She asked somewhat pointedly.

"I have made them both aware of the possibilities and problems. She seems dead set on making sure that he survives though."

"Is the young man accident prone, or unreliable?"

"Well… a few months ago I might have said yes but it seems that he is actually getting better at his job. Of course she is always reminding him about what his duties are so it does get somewhat humorous watching them."

Unohana smiled as she remembered the first time that she saw Ichigo and Rukia together when they thought that no one was around them. How she constantly berated him about how to act and what to do, and how he constantly argued back with her. She thought at the time that theirs was a very abnormal relationship, but it worked for them, for that matter look where it finally led them. "With her mother's abilities, why does she want my tutoring? Orihime could completely rebuild someone from almost nothing last I knew."

"Well it seems that she uses far too much spirit energy to effect repairs. She thought that you might be able to give her a few tips to save her some energy and still get the job done."

"I think that I could arrange to take a couple of days off and see what I can do for her. I think that your father and his clinic will come in handy for this training." Unohana said thoughtfully.

"You know that my father will be trying to spend as much time with you as he can, don't you?" Ichigo asked feeling another headache coming on.

"Your father had his chance a long time ago, so don't worry. I can handle Kurosaki Isshin." Unohana smiled before covering her mouth as she laughed softly.

"I hope you're right." Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know your history with him but I can't imagine him being more than a nuisance."

**Kurosaki Mansion:**

"Why didn't that baka wake me up for work?" Rukia stormed through the upper levels finding her clothing and dressing quickly. "He knows that I hate being late for work. Now I haven't got time to take a bath and half the day is already shot."

"For your information I did try to wake you up. You were completely exhausted so as your CAPTAIN and husband, I decided to let you sleep." Ichigo said from behind her.

Rukia jumped as he spoke and whirled to face him. "Why? There is so much work every day. We won't get home until late tonight."

"You know those loud third seats, Kiyone and Sentaro? You remember what their duties were before you were promoted to vice captain?" He paused for a moment to let that pair of questions sink in. "They did all the paperwork in the absence of a vice captain and even more when Ukitaki was feeling sick. I already told them to handle the paperwork this morning and expect us in around lunch time." He smirked at her dumbstruck expression. "Now about that bath…" His smirk changed into a leer.

Downstairs the servants giggled as they heard the ranting stop and the shrieks of laughter start.

**Urahara Shouten:**

"Are you sure that I couldn't interest you in a more custom fit for your gigai Nel-chan? I guarantee the fit to be one hundred percent to your liking." Urahara's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Nel was currently standing behind Tessai. No that's fine. I'll just leave it here and go home, if that's ok?"

There was a sudden blur of motion as Yourichi slapped the back of Urahara's head with her shoe dropping the ex-captain to the floor. "I thought that I told you to stop being perverted!"

Urahara looked up at her with a grin on his face. "Old habits die hard?"

"Nel, keep the gigai as a token of our thanks. I'm sure it fit perfectly knowing Urahara." Yourichi glared at Urahara daring him to contradict her.


	36. Chapter 36

Renji stepped through the doors into his back yard and took a deep breath of air before going up to his back door and entering his house. He knew that Tatsuki was going to flip when he told her about his assignment. He stopped at the refrigerator and pulled out a can of ice tea and after opening it took a long draw from it to wet his throat.

"Tatsuki, you in here?" He called out already feeling her spirit pressure as well as that of that of his baby girl, Mira.

Tatsuki called out from the bedroom where she was putting their daughter down for a nap. "I'm in here. I'll be out in a moment."

Renji went to the door and leaned against the jam as he watched his wife tuck the blanket around their daughter to keep her from rolling over.

"You're so good with her. All she does for me is spit up on me." He said softly.

"That's because you don't listen when I tell you to feed her only a little, and she's greedy about food like her daddy." Tatsuki chuckled softly.

Tatsuki straitened up and went to her husband. "You're home early. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just came home to tell you that I have a short mission to go on. I shouldn't be more than five to seven days." He didn't look at her directly.

"OK Abarai! Spill it. All of it." Tatsuki grabbed his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

He grimaced for a moment. "I have to go on a recon mission into Hueco Mundo. Between Ichigo Rukia and me, we have the most experience with the head Arrancar, Nel tu. She was concerned about a development and came looking for information the other night. I'm going there to do a little look around and make sure what we think is going on is what is actually going on."

"And who is your backup?" Tatsuki was fully aware of the dangers that he was facing.

"That would be Ikkaku" He said quickly.

"Good, I have a name that I can go after if you get hurt. Tell cue-ball that I'll kick his ass if you don't come back." Tatsuki was serious about the comment.

"Hey, I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself." He kidded her gently.

"Yeah, but you're my 'big boy'. I'm not done playing with you." She wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close.

He wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and gently stroked her back. "I'm not done playing with you either."

**Eleventh Division:**

"Why am I going on this sight seeing tour of Hueco Mundo?" Ikkaku asked already knowing the answer.

"Because you are the only other bankai user who isn't a captain available and you're pretty cool under pressure." Kenpachi answered with a slight grin on his face. "And besides, I said so."

"Can I tear up a few hollows while I'm there?" Ikkaku wanted to vent off a little steam while 'sight seeing'.

"I won't be in charge. Ask Abarai. I'm sure that he won't mind considering the assignment."

"What! Renji is leading this mission? Why do I feel like I'll need all the remaining lucky dances in my life to come back?" Ikkaku was rubbing his head. "You know, the last time Renji lead a mission we needed about two full squads to extract him."

"Yeah, that's why you're going with him. And besides, you might need extraction like his last mission." Kenpachi was grinning broadly at the prospect of getting to raise hell again in Hueco Mundo.

"Geez, thanks Captain" The sarcasm in Ikkaku's voice was completely lost on Kenpachi

**Sixth Division Captains office:**

"I fail to see the reason for you to push yourself into going on this mission." The look was normal for Byakuya but the meaning of his words were not lost on Rangiku.

"I have my own reasons for going. The least of witch is that they are my friends and I want to help them. Another reason is that maybe if I push myself I'll finally achieve bankai. How long have I been a Vice Captain and not advanced due to my own laziness?" She eyed Byakuya frankly. "It isn't like I can't do it but I now have a reason to finish the job."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Byakuya returned coolly.

"Treat me to another walk in your garden and maybe I'll tell you." Her grin was slightly feral.

**Tenth Division Headquarters:**

"Toshiro? Why are you so upset?" Hinamori asked not liking this side of her childhood friend and more recently boyfriend.

"It's just that Matsumoto has blackmailed me into letting her go on the mission with Captain Abarai. I know that they are old drinking buddies, but she was prepared to even resign and go to another division if I didn't let her go." Hitsugya was frowning as he held his arms across his body.

"Don't worry about Rangiku san, She is more than capable of handling herself. She's one tough woman." Momo stroked his hand.

"I know. I just don't like the fact that she was so… I don't know. It seems like she has finally gotten a fire lit in her that is driving her forward. She has been acting like a real vice captain for the past few weeks. She has even been doing more than her share of the paperwork."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Momo was slightly confused. "You always complained about her never doing anything around the office."

"But why the big turn around? That's what puzzles me."

"Then you haven't noticed, have you?" Momo thought that she had the answer.

"Noticed? Noticed what?" Toshiro was baffled.

"What color is Rangiku's scarf?"

"Pink, like always." Hitsugya was now even more puzzled.

"She hasn't worn a pink scarf in a couple of weeks. She has been wearing a pure white one." Momo smiled a little giving Toshiro a chance to catch up. "She is wearing a scarf given to her by Captain Kuchiki!" She finally almost yelled. "Maybe she wants to catch up to him for some romantic reason. She is the only woman here that I have ever seen wear one of his scarves."

Hitsugya's eyes were full of shock. Why didn't he notice? "I guess then that I'll have to place my faith in her and let her go on the mission."

"That's the correct answer! You get a kiss!" Momo swamped him and they both fell to the couch with her atop him.

**7 AM S****enkaimon**** gate:**

"Rangiku, what are you doing here?" Ikkaku asked feigning boredom.

"I'm accompanying you to Hueco Mundo." She answered simply.

"Nani! Why? This is supposed to be a short in and out. No shopping to be done there."

"Well if you must know, it's so that I can get a little more experience in battle and maybe finally achieve bankai."

"What? You didn't get enough fighting during the war?" Ikkaku asked before remembering that she had spent a large amount of time recuperating after fighting with Gin. Her wounds were not fatal but they took several weeks to recover from, and the mental stress of fighting Gin kept her on the sidelines for months after that. "Sorry, I opened my big mouth before I thought."

"No sweat. Let's get going." She slapped him on the back hard enough to send him flying towards the gate. "Hey, where is Renji?"

Ikkaku grumbled under his breath, "_Damn Amazon_." "He's waiting at his home for us. We go to Urahara's from there and he opens the gargantia at his underground facility."

"Oh! Well then let's get going." Her smile restored completely. "Oh and I'll get to see his little girl finally!" Rangiku almost skipped to the gate where a hell butterfly picked her up and preceded her into the gate.

"I'll never understand that woman." Ikkaku muttered as he followed her.

After exiting the gate, both shinigami knocked on the back door of the Abarai residence.

"OI! Renji! Open up." Shouted Ikkaku.

Rangiku lolled against the railing of the smallish back porch luxuriating in the sunlight. It was a warm day for this early in the spring so she was going to enjoy every moment that she could before heading off to Hueco Mundo.

Across the yard an orange haired head popped up over the fence. "RANGIKU-SAN!"

"Oh, It's Kon." She said softly to Ikkaku. "Watch this."

She stood up from the railing and faced him then raised her hand and started jumping up and down while waving.

There was a momentary fountain of blood from Kon's nose before his head dropped out of sight.

Ikkaku grinned as he watched. "You know that was mean, and he is married now with a kid on the way."

"I know, but it was fun." She winked at him.

The door opened with Tatsuki meeting them. "Don't be so loud. The baby is sleeping." She shushed them. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable while you wait. Renji is taking a shower and will be ready in a few minutes."

She escorted the pair to the living room and asked if they would like a drink while they waited. Both of them accepted and she brought them some ice tea.

"Tatsuki, can I see the baby? Mira's her name right?" Rangiku asked.

"Sure but don't wake her please. Come with me." Tatsuki lead Rangiku to the baby's room and observed as the death goddess nearly gushed over the innocent life that lay sleeping in her crib.

When they closed the door to the room Rangiku stopped Tatsuki. "If you ever need someone to watch her you have but to ask and I'll be here. She is so precious."

"Thank you Rangiku. Maybe after you come back with Renji from your mission I'll take you up on that. I may want to have a little alone time with my husband." She winked at the strawberry blond.

Both women giggled for a moment then went back to the living room. Renji had come out in his soul form and was ready to get going.

"What are you two conspiring about?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, stop worrying about us and give me a kiss before you go out the door." Tatsuki chided him.

One advantage of being in soul form was the ability to shunpo. Renji instantly was holding Tatsuki and dipped her backwards before kissing her deeply and with as much passion as he could show her with guests in their presence. Even then it didn't stop her from pulling him closer and as they broke their kiss she whispered into his ear. "If you don't come back I'll kill you again you big lug."

He grinned, "All the hollows in Hueco Mundo couldn't keep me from coming home."

**HUECO MUNDO:**

"Nel-sama, we are going to have guests. A messenger from Soul Society has arrived and left word that three shinigami will be arriving shortly."

"And who are the three?" Nel asked in a distinctly cold voice.

"Captain of the Fifth Squad Abarai Rengi, Vice Captain of the Tenth Squad Matsumoto Rangiku, and Third seat of the Eleventh Squad Madarame Ikkaku." The minor vasto lorde said as he awaited instructions.

"Make sure to have Loly and Monoly Greet them and please tell them to behave themselves." Nel went back to reviewing the paperwork before her. When she was finally alone she dropped the papers in her hand and looked out the window at the dark sky with its cold moon shining down. _"Why didn't Ichigo come?"_ She asked to herself as a tear seeped out of her left eye.

**Else ware: **

"Why do we have to meet with the shinigami? What did we do wrong that we have to go and escort _them_?" Loly asked of her sibling.

"Just shut it. Nel-sama has directed us to be their escort and that's all there is to it. She didn't ask us to do anything else." Menoly responded. "You're such a baby about doing what you're asked. Sometimes I really wonder if you are my sister after all."

"What ever. So who is it we're meeting? I hope that it isn't that monster Inoue."

"Don't remind me. I shudder every time I think about how she resurrected me and restored your broken body. That is one creepy woman."

"Yeah. So who is it?"

"Some captain and his party. They are to be respected and shown directly to Nel-sama."

"What ever." Loly leaned against the wall and examined her nails as she was waiting causing her sibling to grit her teeth at her lack of 'give a shit'.

"You could act like you had a little pride in yourself. You were after all one of Aizen's favorites." Menoly gritted.

"That pervert? Why would I take pride in that? Just because he liked to play with me? Give me a break. Why do you think he had me dress up like a school girl? Sister, you have no idea what that pervert used to do behind closed doors. Honestly, I'm a lot happier since he was removed from existence." Loly shuddered at the memories.

"As you are so fond of saying, what ever." She paused for a second. "Here they come."

The gargantia opened in a soundless roar that snuffed out any sense of sound or touch. The gaping dark chasm yawned open until it stabilized and the three shinigami rushed out of the event horizon.

"Damn, that was a long run." Ikkaku said as he wiped the sweat from his glistening cranium. "Can't Urahara make it a little shorter trip?"

"What're you bitching about Ikkaku? I've made that run several times and I don't think it's too bad." Renji asked.

"Oh, if you two aren't the cutest! Let me guess, you're sisters? And you are here to take us to see Nel?" Matsumoto was nearly bouncing as she watched the sisters who were staring back in disgust. Renji also noticed that her hand never strayed far from Haineko.

Menoly spoke up. "If you are through catching your breath, we are to take you to Nel-sama." She turned and started to walk away.

Loly didn't move. She stared at Ikkaku intently as he returned her stare. "What is it shinigami? Do I have something on my face?"

Ikkaku not being one to back down from a challenge walked up to her. "Aside from the mask? Not a thing. I was just wondering what a delicate thing like you was doing in a place like this?"

This caused Loly to blush furiously. She looked aside and mumbled, "I'm stronger than I look."

"I'll keep that in mind incase we have a chance to spar." Ikkaku laughed. He then turned and caught up to his partners.

Loly's eyes were almost the size of saucers as she digested his statement. _"Spar? As in non-lethal combat? What's with this guy? Is he daft?"_ She pushed herself off the wall and followed them down the long hallway.


	37. Chapter 37

Kon was out in the back yard working on a garden for Ririn. He was 'ordered' to get it ready for putting in some flowers for spring. He was grumbling as he worked the patch of ground over making it ready for the next step.

As he was sifting through the soil he felt the presence of the gate open and Renji come through. He looked at his watch and noticed the time. _"He's early. I wonder if something's going on?"_

He stood up and peered over the fence and caught the door closing as Renji entered his house. _"I guess it's nothing. I'll just ask him later."_

"KON!" He cringed as he heard his name. He turned to see a very pregnant Ririn staring at him. "I thought that you said you would be done with this flower bed an hour ago. I've got plants I want to get in the ground before I have to go to the hospital."

"What are you talking about? I'm just sifting the soil a little so that it's easier for you to plant them. Any time you're ready I am too."

At that precise moment Ririn's eyes shot open and she got an extremely odd look on her face. "I think that the plants will have to wait for a day or two."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

She grabbed him by the collar. "My water just broke! It's time to go and I mean right NOW!"

"You mean…"

"YES, NOW!"

Kon wiped out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Isshin Kurosaki. "Hey! It's time! (pause) Bring her there? (pause) Ok, we are about five minutes from being there. (pause) Yes I can drive. (pause) OK, bye."

He pocketed the phone and ran into the house grabbing the waiting suit case and rushed out to the car.

Shiro and Mayuki were sitting across from each other working on homework as they watched Kon blow through the house like a mad man. "Must be time." Mayuki commented.

"Time? For what?" Shiro had a confused look on his face.

"Are you really that dense or do you just act that way? Ririn is having her baby." She said in disgust.

"Really? Do I need to do anything?" Shiro asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Did they ask you to do anything?" She asked.

"Well, no."

"Then shut up and get back to studying. When we're done we'll go to where they are and see how they are doing. In the mean time there isn't much that either one of us can do."

Ririn waddled into the kitchen from the back yard and paused at the counter taking hold of it to steady herself. She looked at the two studying for a moment before catching her breath as a contraction hit her. "We will be at the Kurosaki Clinic. I want you to make a call to Ichigo and Rukia and let them know that I've gone into labor. I'm pretty sure that they will want to know and also call Urahara, after all, he is sort of my father." She gritted her teeth as the contraction fully hit her. She felt her knees buckling.

She never came close to the floor as Shiro caught her and steadied her. Kon came in from the car and took her other arm and between them they walked Ririn out to the car.

After they were gone Shiro asked the dumbest question that any male could ask. "Is it supposed to hurt like that?"

Mayuki rolled her eyes before responding. "Well if you think that having your bottom lip pulled up over your forehead is pleasant, then no, it doesn't hurt."

Shiro looked at her in horror. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She turned and went back inside and sat at her books and resumed reading.

Shiro walked in after her and looked at her with a new found respect. "I just haven't ever seen a birth before or a pregnancy for that matter. They aren't that common in Soul Society. You need a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. Most people don't have that sort of power. The ones that do are mostly in the Goeti thirteen. Others are far too old now to have children it seems or more like they aren't interested in having children. I'm sorry I sounded stupid there but I didn't know."

"Well as long as you know now, that's what counts." Mayuki concentrated on her work, or at least seemed to concentrate. She heard Shiro making phone calls in the other room letting everyone know that Ririn had gone into labor and wondered to herself, _"I guess that today is already shot. It won't hurt to give him a little slack and go over to the clinic after he makes the phone calls."_ She closed her books and fished out her cell and called her mother. "Hi Mom, Just wanted to tell you that Ririn has gone into labor. (pause) Yeah, We're going to head over to the clinic after he finishes making phone calls. (pause) OK, We'll meet you there. (pause) Daddy's coming? (pause) Yeah, I'll warn Shiro. Bye."

Kusanagi walked back into the kitchen and saw that Mayuki had put away her books. "What? I thought that we were going to continue studying."

"No, we won't get anything done today. Let's head over to the clinic. We have to walk so it will be after Ririn is in the delivery room. I'm sure that Kon is going to be going insane while he is waiting. Someone has to keep an eye on him. Oh and by the way. Mom and Daddy are going to come over and pick us up and bring us back to my house tonight. Mom promised to let Daddy cook dinner tonight so it's safe for you to eat."

"I think that I'd rather have you cook. At least I've eaten your food." He said as he picked up her book bag. "I still don't think that your father likes me a whole lot."

**Urahara Shouten:**

"Well it seems that I'm an honorary grandfather, or about to be one." Urahara said with a huge smile on his face. He snapped open his fan and made a flourish. "Shall we head off to the clinic and see our new grandchild?" He asked Yourichi.

"What's this 'our' bit? You created them. I didn't have anything to do with making them." Yourichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that you might like to be a grandmother." He hid his grin with his fan however he couldn't hide the glint in his eyes.

"Fine! What ever. Let's just go over there and see what your concoction turned out like, but the first time you call me grandmother….." She left the warning open.

**Thirteenth Division Captains Office:**

"So does this make me an uncle, or a half father? I mean Urahara did use my genetic material as well as yours to make that gigai." Ichigo sat back in his chair and stared blankly at Rukia.

She returned his stare as she was coming to grips with the thought that he had brought up. "I think that I'll be happier to think of baby Haruka as my niece rather than me as her half mother."

Ichigo nodded blankly. "Uh, yeah. Let's go with that. This situation is just a little creepy to me, even for Soul Society."

He though for moment, "Um, do we tell Byakuya?"

Rukia got a fearful look in her eye for a moment. "Tell him what? That a mod soul was put into a gigai that was made up of both of our DNA and has been born to two other mod souls?" She looked at Ichigo. "I don't think so. At least not right away. I don't know how he would react to this. It would sort of make him semi-related to Kon. That's one step further than I think he would be willing to take."

"You're right. Urahara sure does complicate things when we aren't paying attention."

**Kurosaki Clinic:**

"KON! YOU BASTARD!" Ririn screamed as another contraction hit her. The object of her wrath was sitting beside her and holding her hand as she screamed out his name. Rather he was sitting there with her crushing his hand as he whimpered thinking that he may have broken bones when this was all over.

"Now now Ririn. don't push yet. You're doing fine." Isshin said as he checked her vitals. "Urahara did a fine job and you're going to be alright, and so is Haruka."

"Daddy, she seems to be fully dilated. The head should be appearing pretty soon." Yuzu said from a position at Ririn's feet.

"See, I told you it would be alright." Isshin beamed at Ririn. "Ah, I think your obstetrician has just shown up." Isshin had felt the gate open in the back yard of the home. "Yuzu, Go and ask Unohana to please come and scrub in for delivery. She's in the back yard right now."

Yuzu had a slightly confused look but left in search of Unohana. A few minutes later Unohana followed Yuzu into the delivery room with her hands gloved and a mask on.

"I had a feeling that you would have a surprise for me when I got here, Isshin. I just never expected it to be a birth. You always knew how to make a person feel welcome." Her comment came out as she stepped between Ririn's sturuped feet and seated herself. "I see that I'm just in time too."

Kon and Ririn were too busy fighting for control of his hand that she was desperately trying to crush to notice the new doctor. "Remember, what I said about gonna be a long time? Well I wasn't kidding!" She gritted into his face.

Kon just gritted his teeth and murmured. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just stop breaking my hand."

Isshin just laughed to himself as he remembered the day that Ichigo was born and all the threats that his dear sweet Masaki had made to him on that day. The woman who was the kindest soul in the world had threatened to rip off parts of his anatomy that day. "Don't worry son, we'll fix up that hand for you after it's all over."

Three hours later there was the smack to the feet and the first sounds of a newborn baby girl filling the clinic. Isshin came out to the waiting room and greeted the small gathering which consisted of Urahara, Yourichi, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Mayuki and Shiro. "Well, it's official now. There is a new Kurosaki in the house! She's six pounds five ounces and full of spit and vinegar. She has her mother's eyes and her father's hair. She even has her Grandpa's nose. No I don't mean you Kisuke. The parents are just a bit tired right now and I don't think that anyone should bother them today. They will be going home in the morning provided that everything stays the same." Isshin was handing out cigars to anyone that would take one. And at the same time reminding those that did that smoking was bad for their health. He got to Mayuki and asked her to follow him back to the delivery room.

Once there he pointed at a very purple and mangled looking hand that was attached to Kon. "Do you think you could do a quick patch job on him so the whining will stop?"

Unohana just observed as Mayuki called out her rika and set to rejecting the damage that had been done to Kon's hand. When it was complete she stepped up to Mayuki and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did that very well. You're almost as good as your mother."

Mayuki just looked up in shock. "I didn't know that you were there. You saw that? Who are you?" All three questions coming out at machinegun speed.

Unohana tittered softly covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm Unohana Retsu, and you must be Ishida Mayuki. I came to see what sort of advice and training that I could give to you, and to deliver the first ever mod soul baby into the world."

Mayuki's mouth dropped open. "I didn't know that you were going to come. Thank you so much."

"Well you are entirely welcome and I'll meet you in Urahara's training facility tomorrow about nine o'clock. Ok?" Unohana smiled softly at the young girl.

"Oh yes, nine o'clock. I'll be there promptly." Mayuki was beaming as she made her way back to the waiting room.

"What are you all giddy about? You look like you had a whiff of laughing gas." Kusanagi said frowning.

"Unohana is here and she is going to give me some pointers!" She squealed in delight.

Kusanagi turned and mumbled to himself. "She's going to be insufferable for a week."

The following day Kon loaded Ririn and Haruka into their car and drove them home. After getting everyone into the house and where they should be he wandered out to the back yard to take a few deep breaths. After a few moments he felt the opening of another gate at the Abarai house so he stuck his head up over the fence to see who it was. He spotted Rangiku and Ikkaku standing at the back door waiting for someone to let them in. _"I should share the news with them." _"RANGIKU-SAN!" he called out waving to get her attention. She turned and started jumping up and down waving as her 'assets' started to giggle. This was too much for Kon who immediately suffered from massive blood loss through the nose.


	38. Chapter 38

"I'm not ready for this meeting. I don't see how I'm ever going to be ready to ride herd on thirty plus headstrong nobles who all think only about themselves." Ichigo complained out loud.

"Surely you do not include me in that bunch." Byakuya intoned raising an eyebrow.

"What? NO! You've done a lot to make sure that I know who is who and what they are after. I'm thinking about the houses that are only interested in their own welfare and comfort. That makes for the majority of them." Ichigo shook his head solemnly. "Haven't they ever heard of helping the poor and destitute?"

"And what would you suggest?" Byakuya was now engaged. Something had caught his attention in how Ichigo had looked at the issues. "These houses have been established for a long time, some even thousands of years. They have become very set in their ways."

"I've also seen their list of assets, and that is something that I can't get over. Take this house," He pulled out a folder listing the assets of one of the houses. "They hold what appears to be one thousand acres of untouched forest land that they list as a hunting preserve. With some judicious logging there would be enough lumber to rebuild several of the poorest sections of Rukongai. I'm sure that I could go through the rest of this stack and find enough raw material and workers of skilled and unskilled varieties to start a complete overhaul of the Rukongai with no problem. This would also increase their own prosperity." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Byakuya, I want this to be the heaven that it should be. The place that souls can really come to rest before starting their journey over again, one where the day to day struggle to just survive isn't all that's on their mind."

"And what about the bad influences?" Byakuya asked seeing a flaw.

"What's the normal way to address criminal elements?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"Through the employment of policing forces, but where do we get those? The Gotei thirteen are a military force at their core. I believe that we have a rule against involving the military in police actions. I believe it's called 武装隊Comitatus. It prohibits the use of troops in performing civilian police actions, besides shinigami have little experience in dealing with criminal elements." Then it hit him. "Zaraki."

"Um hum. You think that he has forgotten his roots?"

What makes you think that Zaraki would even participate in creating a policing division?"

"Kenpachi would jump at the opportunity to fight anyone, anywhere, anytime. He started in District 80, Zaraki, and I'm sure that it hasn't changed significantly since he was there."

"What you are proposing will take will take much planning, not to mention an increase in the ranks of the shinigami and possibly the creation of a new division." Byakuya was rubbing his chin as he pondered the issue.

"Well, it isn't like we don't have time to accomplish it, considering that the average life-span is measured in the hundreds of years." Ichigo pause for a moment before continuing. "All this can take place gradually so that everyone is eased into the changes rather than shoving a whole bunch of new concepts on them at once. We could start by proposing a secondary academy that will train shinigami in law enforcement. That should be easy enough. I'm sure that Soi-Fon would have no objections to that and might even endorse it as it may relieve her of some of the requests for special forces to patrol the Rukongai. We open it up to already seated shinigami that are hand picked to attend."

"And the requirements?" Byakuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's simple, honor, loyalty, the desire to protect, and above all the willingness to see that the right thing is done."

"Excuse me Kurosaki-dono, your other guests have arrived." Hana spoke from behind the sliding door.

"Thank you Hana-san, please show them in." Ichigo said in a kind voice.

The door slid aside and Ukitaki, Kukaku, and Yourichi entered. All of them bowed to Ichigo causing him to flush. "What the hell was that for? I'm no one special that you had to do that."

Jushiro chuckled, "Just a show of respect for the head of the house Ichigo."

Yourichi smiled. "So what were you and Bya-kun cooking up while you waited for us to arrive?"

Byakuya's eye twitched ever so slightly at the 'pet' name Yourichi used. "We were discussing a way of improving the living standard of the residents of Rukongai. We were also discussing the creation of a police force for the protection of the residents."

The three took seats and listened as Ichigo outlined his ideas. They asked pertinent questions along the way to nail down some points. At the end of several hours of discussion they felt that they had a plan to present at the meeting of all the house heads the next day.

**Hueco Mundo:**

"Renji, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" Nel said cooly from her position at the window.

"Been good Nel, got married and have a little one at home with the wife." Renji replied.

"Who have you brought along with you?"

"This is Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice captain of the Tenth Division, and this is Madarame Ikkaku, Third seat of the Eleventh Division. They're along to assist me in running down what is happening here for you."

"Where is Ichigo?" Her statement was flat.

"He wanted to come Nel, but they sent me instead. I'm sorry. He did send along his greetings and this letter for you though." He started forward to hand the letter to her but was intercepted by Loly.

"Don't approach Neliel-sama." She barked protectively.

"Loly, these people are ok." She stepped forward taking the proffered letter and quickly read through it.

"What has he gotten himself into now?" She chuckled. "I don't envy him at all having to work with all those nobles in Soul Society." She continued to giggle to herself.

After she calmed herself she looked at Renji. "So, where would you like to start?"

"Well, I figured we would start by asking a few questions and then heading into the Menos Forest. That way we could get an accurate idea of the magnitude of the problem and make some suggestions as to how to handle it." Renji replied.

"That's fine. I'll assign Loly to be your guide. She was the last one to scout there before we suspended entering the forest."

"Neliel-sama!" The young arrancar objected. "Why me? What have I done wrong that you're sending me along with these _shinigami_?" Her tone was full of venom at having to assist the delegation.

"You've done nothing wrong but you are the best candidate for the job. You survived an attack by several of the Adjuchas there." Nel smiled in a cajoling maner.

Loly pinked slightly at the praise she was given and quietly mouthed. "Barely."

Ikkaku looked at her and grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure that you don't get your dainty fingers dirty."

Loly shot him a nasty look. "Keep it up _shinigami_." Her hand strayed to her zanpakutō.

"After the mission if you want to play, I'll oblige you." Ikkaku laughed.

"Knock it off Ikkaku." Rangiku swatted his bald head making a loud smack. "We're here to find out what's going on, not fight with Nel's people."

Loly smirked as Ikkaku rubbed his head where he had been smacked. "Whipped much?"

He just shot her back a dirty look.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are over…" Nel began with an ill disguised chuckle in her voice. "Ask your questions."

Renji and Rangiku asked questions and received answers for the next half hour before deciding that there wasn't much to be learned from anyone in Las Noches. "When can we head out Nel?" Renji asked.

"Well if you want to go first thing in the morning, you all can have dinner with me tonight. I promise, the food will be to your liking. I had a food order delivered from Urahara this morning." She smiled.

"WHAA? He delivers here?" Ikkaku asked incredulously.

"Don't be silly, I sent Menloy to pick it up. She rather likes visiting with that pervert. She said something about testing a new gigai for him."

Renji blushed when he heard that bit remembering the photo that he had in his pocket. "Um, I see. Well thank you for the kind invite. We'll accept."

"Fine then. Loly, please show our guests to the guest quarters and allow them to freshen up a bit." She redirected herself to Renji. "Could you stay behind a moment?"

After the others had been shown away she asked. "Is Ichigo really that important in Soul Society?"

"Ah. It seems that his crazy old man was far more important than any of us knew. His family was the first one to take a stand and defend the Spirit King. They have been doing that for many thousands of years now. That makes his house the First House of the Shinigami."

"Well, I'm glad that he's my friend. Even if he weren't the head of such a noble house I would have been his friend regardless."

"I know Nel. He's like that. He makes friends as he goes and he protects them all." There was a trace of pride in Renji's voice because he was counted among those friends.

"So, you have pictures?" Nel asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to show her. One photo flipped out and floated down towards the floor. The panic stricken look on his face was in sharp contrast to the look of horror on Nel's face that slowly turned to anger and embarrassment.

"URAHARA! You bastard!" She screamed.

**Urahara Shoten:**

Urahara was just putting the finishing touches to his web site, "Top Ten Hotties of the Afterlife" when he sneezed.

"Humm, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." He pondered for a moment. "Ah, what the hell. It isn't like they have an internet connection in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo."

He reached out and hit the transmit button. Then he shuddered. **"**_Felt like someone just walked on my grave."_


	39. Chapter 39

Ikkaku sat on a boulder wiping the grim and blood from his face. He had several nicks and cuts of various depth all over his body but no major wounds. He pulled out a flask and took a sip before dousing his cloth and cleaning some of the dirt away from Loly's face. He looked at her with what passed for concern because she had not awoken since he had found her.

He had been fighting for almost three days non stop. The ground under his feet had suddenly shifted dragging himself and Loly under. When he woke up he found himself in the Menos Forest without his companions. After stumbling around for a bit he came across Loly suspended by her ankle in one of the upper branches of a tree. She was completely unconscious and it looked as if her leg was mangled beyond simple first aid.

As gently as he could he lifted her from her entrapment and brought her down to the floor of the forest. He had been caring for her since as well as fighting off the random hollow, which weren't becoming that random. The problem now was where were Renji and Rangiku?

He looked at the comatose arrancar and smiled a little. "You know, for a mouthy little wench you're kind of cute, but I wish you would wake up so we could get the hell out of here. It isn't like I want to spend the rest of my life 'here' with ya, ya know." He turned and started to tend to the fire he had started to keep them warm.

"And what makes you think that I would want to spend any part of my life with you anyway? You're loud, obnoxious, and a shinigami."

He looked over at his companion and laughed softly. "And you're arrogant, loud and a hollow. So what? I still saved your life and have tended to your injuries as best I can." He poked at the fire causing a few embers to drift up. "So how long have you been awake?"

"From the moment you wiped my face with that cloth." Her eyes remained shut as she spoke. Her cheeks had a pink appearance in the firelight as he watched her. "How long have I been out?"

"Well, if I'd have to guess, I'd say around four days, tops." He turned back to the fire and continued to poke at it.

"_He has been watching over me for four days? What the hell is wrong with this guy? If I had four days I'd have killed him and moved on looking for an exit."_

"You're probably wondering why I didn't leave you aren't you?" He glanced over his shoulder at her.

Loly's eyes shot open and her body jerked causing a spasm of pain to shoot through her leg. She gritted her teeth as she realized that she wasn't in any condition to fight anyone. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She gritted past the pain.

"That's easy. I've been asking myself the same question for three days and here is the answer I've come up with. I don't hate you, I am not threatened by you, and I don't kill the helpless. Besides, who would I talk to if you weren't here? I mean you haven't been the most talkative for the past three days but still you could listen." He poked the fire again as he tossed another branch into the fire. "I don't kill someone that's helpless. It isn't honest." He turned silent after that.

Loly continued to stare at his back with her one eye wide in shock. She thought for a moment then closed her eye and muttered, "Fool".

**Else where:**

"How long until we get down onto the forest floor?" Renji asked with an irritated tone.

Menoly turned her head slightly to glance at him. "We should be there within the hour. We had to take the long rout because of the concentration of ajuchas guarding the normal entrance. Even with an arrancar and a two shinigami we wouldn't have been able to enter without a massive fight. The chances of us getting in would have been very low."

"She's your sister, isn't she?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes. She and I have been together for a long time and even though we don't always get along I still want to get her back."

"Are you the eldest?" Renji asked softly.

"Yes. She's my baby sister, even if it is by only a few minutes."

"Then let's get moving so we can save your baby sister and Ikkaku." Renji spoke with conviction.

Menoly looked at the captain from soul society with a touch of shock. "Why are you so interested in saving my sister?" She asked with incredulity.

"Because that's what we do. You guys aren't at war with us anymore. Your sister is most likely with Ikkaku and one or both of them are injured. Otherwise I suspect that they would have escaped by now." Renji said in his best imitation of his former captain's voice.

Menoly mulled this over as she guided them through the cavern towards the forest floor. "You're right. Thank you for your support."

**Back at the campsite:**

"**BAN-KI!**"

"What's the matter? Can't take on a couple of Gillians without your ban-ki?" Loly smirked.

"A couple? You call thirty Gillians a couple? How many times did you hit your head on the way down here?" Ikkaku asked smirking back at her. "Just stay put for a few moments and I'll clear them out. How much longer until you have healed your leg so we can get moving?" Ikkaku started to twirl his massive banki causing the power to start growing in the blades. He dove into the group of menos' chopping some in half and bowling some over like tenpins.

A gillian started powering up a cero and was almost ready to fire when another cero blew its head away.

"Watch your back would you? I can't just fire these things off at random while I'm healing myself." She yelled at him.

The Dragon had collected as much power as it could hold and was thrumming with energy. Ikkaku shunpo'd into position and blasted the energy torrent into the remaining gillians obliterating them.

Loly looked in horror at the amount of destruction that Ikkaku had released and silently thanked what ever god that hollows worshiped that he was on her side.

Ikkau fell back down to the ground and stumbled to the camp fire. His weapon was chipped and cracked and radiating an intense heat. "That takes a little out of me." He fell face down next to the fire as his ban-ki reverted to its sealed state.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a lot more concern in her voice than she thought she actually had. When Ikkaku didn't answer she started to worry. "I better heal this mangled leg as fast as I can if I have to watch over him after he does something like that." She spoke out loud to herself. Then she heard it. He was snoring softly. "Bastard!" She fumed.

**Las Noches:**

"Neliel-sama, The diversionary strike against the main entrance to the Menos forest has completed. We took down several of the adjuchas and a few gillians and then pulled back as per your orders." Gantenbainne spoke quietly with his Spanish accent.

"I'm sure that this has given them the opening that they need to get in there and find Loly and Madarame." She pursed her lips a moment. "Thank you. Keep me informed if there are any other developments."

Gantenbainne bowed and retreated.

"Well? What do you think?" Nel asked out loud. "Do you think that they are going to find them?"

"I'll tell you what I think. I think that I am still owed a fight with Ichigo and I wanted him to show up here. That bastard hasn't shown up for years and I'm itchin' to crush him." The teal hair colored Espada said as he stepped out from behind the pillar. "As to the others? I could care a less."

"You have a one track mind Grimmjow. No wonder you couldn't beat Ichigo. You are to focused on your anger to fight effectively." She turned and observed him with a disapproving look on her face.

"Tch! whatever. You're the boss and I'll play along for now. Just don't try and make me help those weaklings out. I want Ichigo."

"Just remember, that man saved your life even though you were his enemy. He bares you no ill will. He has been a friend to me since the day I met him."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard you preach the same thing over and over for years now. I just want to beat him." Grimmjow stalked off.

"Well, that went… well." Nel said to herself.

**The campsite:**

Ikkaku slowly came to his senses as he woke up. "Man, I have one hell of a head-ache."

"Well you ought to have after that display of power. I'm surprised that you even were able to get back to the ground without falling down at touchdown. I wasn't sure that you were going to wake up at all." Loly said as she looked down at him from her kneeling position.

"I see you've finished healing your leg." He commented dryly.

"And I didn't eat you either." She responded as dryly.

"Thanks for that. Can we get moving now?"

"That may prove to be a bit of a problem. There are several patrols out searching for us now. My pesquisa has detected several not far from here so I have been masking your presence with my own to hide us. Do you think that you could please reduce your spiritual pressure so that I don't have to work so hard?"

She looked slightly fatigued to Ikkaku. "Um, sure. How have you been doing that?"

With an irritated look, "Inverse modulation of out spiritual energies. Basically I just countered what ever you were putting out. The combined effect is to create a null. So we didn't show up on their pesquisa."

"Then that means that anyone looking for us from our side wouldn't be able to find us either." He remarked.

"Bright boy! Give him a cookie! Now, can we figure out how to get out of here? I can't run yet so if you can carry me we can use your shunpo to move about faster than walking."

"Sarcastic wench." He muttered.

"Arrogant pig." She shot back.

They both glared at each other.

**Kurosaki household Karakura:**

"Haruka hasen't slept through the night since we brought her home! Is something wrong?" Kon asked with worry in his voice.

"Baka, didn't you read the books that Isshin gave us on babies? This is normal. They eat, burp, pee, poop and sleep in that order for their first few months." Ririn groused as she fed Haruka. "She's doing just fine. I just wish you were the one that could feed her. Now go back to bed and get some sleep. You have a class to teach in the morning."

"Well when she is able to go on a bottle I'll take over the night feeding so that you can get some sleep." He said as he backed out of the room.

"What do you think Haruka? Is your Daddy going to get up and feed you late at night?"

For her part Haruka just chortled against her mother's breast.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Ririn stroked Haruka's small head and marveled at her tiny size.

"You're going to be just like mommy aren't you? Small and feisty."


	40. Chapter 40

The gathering of all the noble head of households seemed to fill the meeting room inside the Kurosaki mansion. The maids were shuffling tea for the assembled guests and in some cases dodging attempts at amorous groping.

Ichigo watched from behind the partition as everyone settled into their seats. He was stewing at the actions of some of the so called nobles. Byakuya sat at the front of the assembled nobles and patiently waited for them to settle down. He glanced towards the screen and shook his head slightly to indicate that Ichigo should try and remain calm.

Rukia walked up behind Ichigo and placed her hand on her husbands back to let him know that she was there for him. "Calm down. You'll have the chance to address those idiots as soon as you go out there." She whispered.

"What gives those so-called nobles the right to think that they can lay a hand on our servants?" He whispered back through clenched teeth.

"In their minds they have every right due to their standing. Remember that this place is like being back in the Edo era. Nobles from that age were all powerful and did as they pleased."

"Not one of them has taken out their zanpakuto in a century with few exceptions I'll bet. The only ones that I trust out there right now are your brother, Ukitaki, Yourichi, and Kukaku. The rest are just posers."

"Look again." She whispered.

Ichigo scanned the audience again looking for other familiar faces. He spotted Shigekuni Yamamoto, and Shunsui Kyōraku near the back as well as Izuru Kira seated just infront of them. He also noted two other shinigami (who's name he had forgotten) from the sixth division placed around the group.

"The way I see it, you have nearly a third of the nobles already on your side." She jabbed him lightly in the side to emphasize her point.

"Ah, I got it. So let's get this party started." They walked out from behind the screen and took position on the slightly raised platform. Rukia stood just behind Ichigo and to his right.

"Thank you all for coming …."

**Four Hours Later:**

"That went over like a fart in a bathtub." Ichigo sulked. "Even with having nearly a third of the votes in my pocket I couldn't get them to start thinking of someone other than themselves."

"Actually, for a first time you accomplished quite a bit, and you did it without too much bloodshed." Byakuya remarked in a monotone voice.

"Gee Thanks. I got them to stop fondling my employees." Ichigo's sulk became even deeper.

"As you said yourself, 'This may take some time and we have long life spans.' However, might I suggest that next time instead of throwing one of the heads of household through a wall you try and talk to him, first." Shunsui put in.

"He pinched Mutsumi's butt after I asked them to stop." Ichigo defended his action.

"And a shapely butt it is, but Kagano is almost deaf. I don't think that he heard a word you said." Shunsui responded.

"Oh." Ichigo's face looked striken. "I'll go and apologize in the morning."

"No, don't do that." Yamamoto intoned. "That bastard has been doing what he pleased at meetings for almost a thousand years. This is the first time that he has been properly put in his place. Don't think that the rest of them didn't take notice. You laid out the ground rules to them for acceptable behavior and they all saw the consequences of ignoring those rules."

"Yes but it will make it harder for you to bring that faction into line with your ideals." Byakuya noted.

"Ah, always the optimist, Byakuya." Shunsui responded.

"Well, I've had enough for one night. Has there been any word from Renji?" Ichigo asked feeling slightly concerned knowing that Rukia would be asking, not to mention having to explain, if something happened, to Taksuki.

"No, nothing yet. They've only been gone for four days so far and they have a few more to go." Jushiro spoke softly while holding his chin. "I suspect that they are just making sure that things are nice and quiet." He laughed slightly. "If I know Renji, I'm sure that he is laughing it up with Nel at this moment."

**Menos Forest:**

"How the hell do you control that huge thing?" Menoly screamed as she jumped out of the way of Zabimaru in his fully released state. "Watch it you oaf!"

Zabimaru shot out and ripped through several Gillians tearing huge chunks from their massive bodies. Then it circled about like a boa and constricted the few that hadn't been outright killed and crushed them into nothingness.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Matsumoto asked between breaths. The sweat was running down her face.

"This is the Menos Forest. Hollows have been coming here and combining into Gillians for thousands of years. There are thousands of them. Just be thankful that they are relatively mindless. If we can escape them for a bit then we can start avoiding them, however if we keep killing them it will bring more and more of them. They smell the kill and your spirit energy."

"So you're saying that we should just leave them alone?" Renji asked incredulously.

"I'm saying that if the coast is clear then we should get moving. Don't fight unless we absolutely have to. Otherwise they will all converge on us and no matter how much power you have the numbers won't be in your favor." Menoly scowled as she spoke.

"Ah, Even Ichigo could understand that logic." Renji admitted. "Well do you have any idea about which direction to go?"

"We should head towards the north east. That's where they fell through the roof." Menoly started off not waiting for Renji and Matsumoto.

**Deeper in the Forrest:**

"I'm hungery."

"Tough!"

"What do you mean tough? Get me some food, NOW!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, little hollow girl? Besides, there isn't anything to eat around here."

"Then what's that?"

Ikkaku turned to look along the path that Loly was pointing. There stood a small hollow that resembled a misshapen deer. The mask covered the head and the antlers were the bone white of a hollow. The hole was cross wise through the chest. It was looking at Ikkaku with malevolent red eyes.

"Humm, I wonder if hollow venison tastes any good?" He laughed slightly at his own joke.

"Well it isn't going to just come over here and let you take a bite out of it so I suggest you go and kill it. Just don't use your zanpakuto. Just bash its neck and drag it back here.

"You are one seriously messed up individual." Ikkaku flash stepped away to reappear next to the hollow with a large rock in his hands.

**Karakura Town outside Ryuken Ishidas house:**

"What do you mean you're coming with me?" Mayuki asked her voice coming out as a growl.

"You're going to train with your grandfather. He's the number one Quincy in the world. I think that I would like to pay my respects as your official bodyguard." Shiro stated feeling pretty confident of his answer.

"Do you have any idea how much he dislikes shinigami? I mean, he really doesn't like shinigami." Mayuki shifted over to pleading mode. "He might just shoot you out of hand for being there with me."

"You're going to him to learn some more about how to use your Quincy powers. I want to know how to work with you. What better way to do that than to learn from a master?"

Mayuki shook her head and just started walking up to the front door of the mansion. As she was about to ring the doorbell she looked behind her. "Well? Are you going to just stand out in the street? You're the one that wanted to meet my grandfather." She looked at his face and saw that he wasn't looking at her so she looked up where his eyes were riveted. She saw the open window with an arm sticking out with a Quincy bow that was fully drawn.

"GRANDPA! DON'T SHOOT! HE'S WITH ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The arm withdrew from the window and the window swung closed.

"Hurry up and get up here and keep your mouth shut!" She shot at Kusanagi who ran up to stand behind her.

The door slid open revealing Ryuken Ishida still holding his Quincy bow.

"I'm happy to see you Mayuki but your… friend, is not welcome here." Ryuken spoke slowly and clearly while glaring at Kusanagi.

Mayuki turned her head and looked at Kusanagi. "I told you that this was a bad idea."

Kusanagi frowned for a moment before looking back at Ryuken. He bowed and spoke. "Sir, I have been tasked with two missions while I am here. Number one is to be the resident shinigami of Karakura and the second one it to protect your granddaughter at all costs." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I understand that you are the head of the Ishida clan and also the leader of the Quincy. I wish to pay my respects and also to learn from you if you would allow me to." Kusanagi waited for an answer while looking at his feet.

"At least he has manners, unlike Kurosaki." Ryuken looked at the bowing Kusanagi for a moment before banishing his bow and turning back into the house. "He may enter."

Mayuki whispered, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Kusanagi whispered back, "I'm just happy to still be in one piece."

**Urahara Shouten:**

"Urahara-san Where are you?" The sing-song voice of Soi-fon called out.

"Soi-fon? Is that you?" Yourichi asked from one of the back rooms.

"Yourichi-sama, Yes it's me." She went back to the room to find Yourichi sitting astride a face down and bound Kisuke Urahara.

"I see that you already found out about his latest antics." Yourichi asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I see that you have gotten to him first." Soi-fon responded with much loathing in her voice.

"Are you here officially or at the request of the Shinigami Women's Association?"

"The Association. They wanted to have me express their displeasure."

"Then by all means." She got up from Urahara's back and walked off him stepping on his head. She closed the door as she left the room. The last thing that she heard was Soi-fon cracking her knuckles, before the screaming started.

**A/N When is URAHARA going to learn?**


	41. Chapter 41

"So your meeting didn't go as well as you thought it would?" Rukia asked from the bed as Ichigo walked in from the wash room wearing a purple silk robe.

"Ah, it went south just after you excused yourself." This elicited a giggle from Rukia. Ichigo glared for a moment, and then a smile broke across his features. "Maybe I'll let you run the next meeting."

"Oh no you don't. I have enough to do. Not only am I your Vice captain, and you better pick up the pace on the paperwork, but I just inherited running this place too. Leave me out of the running of soul society." She huffed.

"The way you boss me around I thought that you would be a natural at running the afterlife." He cajoled her, sliding under the covers and lying back with his hands behind his head. The smile never left his face.

She turned her head and looked down at him. "You bastard, you're actually contemplating it aren't you?"

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction. Like I said, and your brother reminded me, I've got a lot of time to make changes. As someone famous once said, 'Rome wasn't built in a day.' And soul society won't change over night to suit Kurosaki Ichigo either."

"I hear that Kon and Ririn are parents now." Rukia said in a soft tone. "Do you think that we will make good parents, Ichigo?"

"Ah, you will be the best mom ever, and I want to be the best dad ever. So, yeah, we'll be good parents." He had closed his eyes and was starting to drift a bit.

"Ichigo… Don't go to sleep just yet. I want to tell you something."

"Mmm? What?"

"Um, you know how we said we were going to wait a bit… until your bond with your mortal body had been severed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…"

"Well what? Spit it out."

"Geez, I'm getting to it." She growled back at him. "You remember that night after our wedding?"

"Ichigo grinned as he remembered the details. "Oh yeah, I remember."

Rukia was blushing a rather bright shade of scarlet at that moment. "And how we didn't have any… um, protection."

Ichigo's eyes shot open. "Are you telling me…"

"Are you mad?"

He reached out and gently pulled her down to him. "Why would I ever be mad at you for telling me that we are about to become parents? Of course we have some time to get used to the idea. You yourself told me that pregnancies here take a long time."

"Um, we might not have as much time as we thought." Her blush got deeper.

"What's that mean?"

"Well Unohana explained it to me when she told me I was pregnant." She took a breath. "The reason most pregnancies in soul society take so long is because it takes time to gather the spiritual essence to create the child. In other words, your overflowing spiritual power has speed up the process by ten fold. Our child will mature at the normal rate of child development in the real world."

"That's great, isn't it?" He asked searching her face.

"The down side of it is the toll it will take on me. Our child is going to be strong Ichigo. He or she is going to drain a lot out of me and make me pretty useless after about four months."

"I think what it means is that you are going to have to start eating more and snuggling up close to me all the time so that you can get all the spiritual overflow you both are going to need." His grin got broader.

"I eat plenty!" She bristled

"Yeah but now you have our child." He kissed her.

She smiled as she nestled closer to him. "So what are you going to do about a replacement for me?"

"And just why would I replace you? Someone has to take care of the paperwork while I'm out fighting hollows."

This earned him a sharp jab in the gut. Rukia rolled away from him and over to the opposite edge of the futon. "Stay away from me you heartless beast."

"I am not heartless! But you should hear what the damn hollow is saying right now!"

"Is it good?"

"Nope, all expletives. With an occasional coherent word tossed in."

"That figures. How the hell can you sleep with that going on in your head?"

"I'll just have to knock him the hell out."

"Great, another night with your body thrashing about as your hollow tries to take over, and you having to fight him down, am I ever going to get a good nights sleep with you?"

Rukia eyed him for a moment. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, why?"

She brought her fingers up in front of her face then said "SAI!" as she swept her hand to the side effectively binding Ichigo's body. "There, now go to sleep and in the morning I'll let you go."

Ichigo murmured, "Damn dominatrix." He sighed and closed his eyes and started the journey into his soul.

The last thing he felt and heard was Rukia kiss him gently and whisper to him. "Kick his ass real good."

_Ichigo felt a breeze blow across his body after a moment or two. His eyes snapped open revealing the sideways world of his soul and the nearly cloudless sky. He stretched a bit then rolled over sharply as he felt the incoming presence of his hollow._

_He pulled out __Zangetsu from behind his back and caught the blade of his hollow as he slashed at him. _

_Ichigo growled at the hollow. "We need to discuss something." _

"_You're damn right we do! That bitch is carrying YOUR child."_

"_She's my wife! So what's the problem?" They pushed off from each other sliding about twenty paces apart._

"_She's a shinigami and I just don't want to have any little shinigamis running around when I finally take over. No kids trying to cuddle up to me when I take your body for my own!" The hollow slashed letting out a black Getsuga Tenshō._

_Ichigo blocked the blast and returned the favor. "What ever makes you think that I'll ever let you have my body? You have been trying for fifteen years and you keep getting beaten into the ground."_

_The hollow started swinging reverse Zangetsu by the cloth. "I'll tell you why, because I'll be here as long as you are alive and some day you'll slip up and your mind will crumble and then I'll take over." He let Zangetsu fly at Ichigo._

"_Tsk, like that will ever happen." Ichigo batted away the flying blade._

_The hollow wound up his blade for another strike. "So sure of yourself?" He let the blade fly._

_Ichigo stood there as the blade approached and then snatched the flying blade by the handle as it passed his body. "You're not even aiming for me." He accused the hollow as he held onto the blade. "You're happy aren't you?"_

_They both heard the distinctive laughter of Zangetsu coming from his position atop a flag poll. "Ichigo has seen through you like glass. There is no reason to hide it any longer."_

"_Shut the fuck up!" The hollow screamed at Zangetsu "What do you know about what I'm feeling!"_

"_You were a part of me. I know everything about you and your thoughts. The same as I know Ichigo's thoughts. You won't say it but you think of that child as partly your own also."_

_The hollow put his blade away and turned his back on both of them and stomped off._

"_Ichigo, you should go and make peace with him on this topic. Otherwise he will begin to disrupt your inner world." Zangetsu intoned_

"_Ah, you're right."_

_As Ichigo started after his hollow Zangetsu watched him and softly said. "Congratulations Ichigo. Your world is more stable than it has ever been."_

_Ichigo chased after the grumbling hollow. "Wait up! Let's talk about this."_

"_Why is the King now concerned with the feelings of his horse?"_

"_Because, like it or not, that horse has saved my life on more than one occasion."_

"_Don't remind me."_

"_Listen, Zangetsu was right about one thing. Without you I wouldn't be alive to have this child with Rukia. That and you are a part of me that I can't do without. Like it or not, we are stuck together."_

"_Are you looking to start another fight? Again, DON'T REMIND ME!"_

_The hollow turned away from Ichigo again and mumbled something._

"_What was that?" Ichigo asked._

"_I said that I wouldn't hurt the kid anyway."_

"_What the hell is it with you anyway? First you're screaming at me like a mad man, then you're attacking me, and now you're telling me that you wouldn't hurt our kid."_

"_NO! The kid is yours! Not mine. But the kid will have a playmate of it's own!"_

"_WHAT!" Ichigo was stunned. "You don't mean…"_

"_Oh Yeah I do." The hollow snickered. "When you imparted a portion of your soul in creating this child it got a piece of me as well as Zangetsu."_

"_Great, my kid is going to grow up with an inner hollow to drive him crazy like you do me."_

"_Or her." The hollow added._

"_Is there any danger to Rukia?" Ichigo demanded._

"_No, at least not as long as her spirit energy doesn't get too low. Now get out of here so I can get some rest. Even a horse has to rest sometime."_

_Ichigo shook his head and willed himself back out of his inner world._

The rest of his night was filled with fitful dreams of their child.

When he woke up he found that he could move again. Rukia wasn't in bed with him but he could feel her close by. He got out of bed and walked to the bath to do his morning routine and found Rukia exiting the bath.

"Well? How did your little talk with the hollow go?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll talk about it over breakfast." He grumbled.

"Humm, that good." She left him to get dressed for the day.

After about a half hour Ichigo descended the stairs to the main floor. He slid open the screen to the dining room and took a seat next to Rukia.

"So what did pale face have to say?" She questioned him.

"You're not going to like it."

"I knew that already. So tell me."

"When we… you know…"

"ICHIGO! Stop acting like a highschooler! Tell me!"

"Well when You and I made this baby part of my soul was drained off as well as part of yours." He paused.

"OK, tell me what you're not saying."

"Part of your soul includes a piece of _Sode no Shirayuki."_

"Yeah and?"

"Part of mine includes Zangetsu as well as my hollow."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I told you that you weren't going to like it." He stuffed some egg into his mouth and munched.

"You mean to tell me that our child is going to have an inner hollow?" Her voice rose as she spoke.

He continued to eat as he looked at her. After he swallowed his mouthful, "And this part didn't cross your mind either?"

Her mouth snapped shut and she looked down at her plate.

"The plus side is that the hollow won't be as strong as mine. Maybe they will even be able to get along seeing as they will grow together."

Ichigo! You know that that isn't possible! Your own hollow wants to take over your body. How is a child supposed to fight off a hollow?" Rukia looked scared.

He put his arm around her and hugged her close. "I don't know. We'll think of something."

"Then let me make a suggestion."

They both looked up surprised.


	42. Chapter 42

"Let me make a suggestion."

Ichigo and Rukia both looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing here? And why were you listening in on our conversation, Dad!"

"I'll give you two reasons. Number one is I am still the eldest Kurosaki and as such I can come here and spend time with my darling daughter in law as well as with my less than appreciative son. Second of all Unohana called and asked for some medical background on you that wouldn't be in the regular medical file. When I pressed her for the reason she told me to come and ask you." With his firm explanation out he reverted to the sappy father routine by launching himself across the table and landing a kick on Ichigo's chest knocking him back several paces. "You let your guard down!"

He then turned to Rukia and took her hand and nearly gushed. "My lovely third daughter is going to have my rude son's baby and make me a grandfather!" There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ichigo, who had recovered, grabbed his father by the collar and tossed him down to the end of the table. "So what sort of secret medical information did you have on me that Unohana needed to see?"

Isshin recovered as he righted himself. "It had to do with the seal that Urahara placed on you a day after your birth."

"EH?"

"We had to seal your spiritual signature because you were a hollow magnet. Your oozing spiritual pressure attracted hollows like a pile of dog do-do attracts flies. Masaki had a fairly high spiritual level for a human to begin with and you caused it to skyrocket. After you were born Urahara and I were very busy until he sealed your spirit force. He told me then that it might be lucky to hold out until you reached the age of twenty, another of his miscalculations."

"So why didn't you tell me about this until now?" Ichigo had a malevolent look in his eye.

He was joined by the sugary sweet voice that Rukia reserved for those that were about to feel great pain. "Yes 'DEAR' Father in law. Please tell us why you neglected to tell anyone?" She cracked her knuckles.

Isshin got a blank look on his face. "Ah, I forgot?"

Screams of pain were heard outside the walls of the Kurosaki mansion.

**Fourth Division Captains Office:**

"Isshin, you really should watch where you are going. Running into Rukia's fist like that had to hurt." Unohana said with a knowing smile on her lips. Her healing had restored his ability to talk.

"My children all hate me. What am I going to do Masaki!" He had pulled out his wallet photo of his wife.

"You can stop with the blubbering to begin with you old pervert, and start by filling us in on why our child's reiatsu has to be sealed and how that is going to stop the hollow from developing." Ichigo growled.

"I can answer that for you." Unohana answered. "The seal will prevent the hollow from interacting with your child until such time as it wears off, and by a comparison of your reiatsu levels at birth and those that I am able to get from your child now, the child will need it."

"So basically, our child is going to be a vizard." Rukia stated.

Isshin looked at her and Ichigo. "Yes. But with the seal your child will be able to develop normally and at least become prepared for when the seal wears off and it will wear off. Ichigo's seal wore thin after Masaki was murdered by Grand Fisher. That's why it was gone by the time he was fifteen. And besides," he looked at Ichigo, "you have experience with your inner hollow so you will be able to guide your child like I couldn't with you."

Ichigo rubbed his head. "I might have a lot of experience with my hollow but hollows have different personalities like people. Take Nel for instance, she is one of the most level headed people I know. Not to mention that her child persona is completely harmless." Ichigo continued rubbing his head as he muddled through his thoughts and feelings. "Maybe the reason that my hollow has been so belligerent with me has been because he was cut off from interacting with me for so long. It hasn't been until recently that he and I have actually talked about anything other than who would be in charge. Think about it for a moment. For half of my life I didn't even know that he was there and that probably made him more than a little resentful of me."

"Ichigo, are you prepared to take that risk with our child?" Rukia asked already knowing what his answer would be.

"You and I can monitor the situation closely as our child is growing. Even I can sense the awakening of a hollow when it is living with me. We could also give Shinji a call and ask him for some advice. Worst case scenario we have to seal our child." Ichigo searched his wife's face to see if he had convinced her.

"You're going to have to get special permission to allow former captain Hirako to visit from central 46. They are none to pleased with the Vizards for declining to return to soul society after the war." Unohana put in with her motherly tones. "However considering the situation they may make an exception. I will directly petition them on your behalf."

"Thanks Retsu, for the wonderful healing and for going to bat for my children." Isshin sounded uncharacteristically humble.

"Isshin, you know that I will do anything to prevent suffering or the loss of life, even for you." A chill swept through the room at that moment.

Unohana smiled and excused herself to go and do rounds leaving the trio sitting there shivering.

"Dad, what did you do to Captain Unohana?" Ichigo demanded after he stopped shivering.

"Oh it was nothing? Mumble mumble mumble"

"What was that? I didn't catch that last bit." Rukia squinted at Isshin with irritation.

"Didn't show up for the wedding."

"You WHAT? You were engaged to Captain Unohana?" Ichigo was in shock and feeling somewhat woozy.

"How was I supposed to know that I would be gone for two centuries? I certainly didn't expect her to hold a grudge for that long. Besides, where would you be if I hadn't met your mother?"

"STOP trying to weasel out of your responsibility!" Ichigo stormed.

"What is it with the men in your family? Is stupidity a genetic trait?" Rukia asked letting all her irritation out.

"Why are you asking me? He's the one that skipped out, not me! Besides, I married you didn't I?" Ichigo shot back.

"One lucid moment in thirty years, it could have been a fluke." She shot back.

They were head to head with teeth gritted.

They noticed Isshin pussyfooting for the door. "Don't you think that it's time for you to go and apologize to Captain Unohana?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth.

"Ah, yeah! I was just going to do that." Isshin made good his escape.

**Karakura Town Park:**

"So where is this hollow at?" Kusanagi asked not sensing anything.

"It was here just a moment ago, and then it vanished. I haven't a clue where it could have gone." Mayuki responded with irritation.

"Are you sure that you're feeling alright? I mean, your grandfather did work you pretty hard yesterday." There was concern in his voice.

"That was nothing; you should see how hard he works Daddy." Mayuki responded. "I am a little tired though. Since it's gone, let's go home."

"I'll take you there." He squatted down letting her climb onto his back and then shunpo'd off in the direction of her home.

From behind a wall a pair of eyes glances around. "Good, they didn't see me."

The Adjuchas uncoiled himself from his hiding place and started moving in the direction that Kusanagi and Mayuki had gone.

"And just where do you think that you are going?" A shadowed figure asked from the creature's right.

"Oh ho, where did you come from?" It bellowed.

"Answer my question and maybe I'll let you die painlessly."

"And what does a puny human think that he can do to someone like me?" The hollow reared up to his full height.

A Quincy bow materialized in his right hand. "I am no mere human you hollow scum. I am the heir to the Quincy, and you are about to be dead."

He drew his bow manifesting an arrow as he drew back taking aim at the center of the massive hollow.

Before he could release the hollow vanished from sight. He jumped off to the right to avoid the fist that crashed into the ground where he had been standing. He rolled to his back and released the arrow which impacted the arm of the hollow just below the shoulder obliterating it.

The hollow screamed in agony as it flailed about tearing up the ground.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll end your pain." He said calmly.

"I was sent to destroy the shinigami and his girlfriend." It roared in pain.

"By whom?" Again with the calmly asked question.

"You'll find out when he comes for your soul!" The hollow lunged forward only to take another arrow through the mask killing it for good.

"What did you do that for, Nee-chan?" He asked.

"What do you mean? That thing was going to eat you!" Mayuki screamed at her brother.

"No it wouldn't have. Anyway, if you weren't so busy playing with your boy toy shinigami then you would have been able to spot it without my help!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ISHIDA REN?"

"Now you've done it." Kusanagi quipped

"You keep out of this Shinigami." Ren spat at Kusanagi. "You know full well what I meant, and you know it's true." He shot at Mayuki.

Kusanagi sighed and sat down against a tree and watched the siblings argue. He pulled out his soul pager and started tapping in his report about what happened. He looked up at the siblings for a moment as though to ask a question, then shook his head. _"Better to leave them alone until they get this out of their system."_ He resumed tapping in his report noting that the hollow had said that there was a boss in charge but that they didn't get any more information than that. He paged through his report and then, satisfied, sent it.

He looked up and the arguing pair and asked. "Are you two going to argue all night or can we go home and finish off the homework assignment?"

"I told you to stay out of it shinigami." Ren yelled.

"What ever. Come on Shiro, let's go. I can't talk any sense into this moron." Mayuki growled.

"SEE, what did I say, he is your boy toy!" Ren shouted in triumph.

**Hueco Mundo Menos Forest:**

"It seems that my representative has met with some unexpected resistance. Well that's alright. He got what I needed after all." The hooded figure started laughing.

**Elsewhere in the forest:**

"Did you have to eat the whole thing?" Ikkaku asked in horror. "You must be one hell of a dinner date."

Loly wiped her face off using the sleeve of her outfit and belched. "Ah, that hit the spot. Now let's get the hell out of here!" She picked at her teeth using the last remaining antler as a toothpick. "And just for your information, I've never been on a dinner date!"

"I can see why." He mumbled under his breath.


	43. Chapter 43

"When are we going to get a real meal

**A Hideout in the Menos Forest:**

"When are we going to get a real meal?" The Adjuchas asked in a belligerent tone. "There's nothing but low level hollows and Gillians left here and the rest of us are itching to taste some arrancar flesh or better yet some shinigami."

"If you're that impatient, why don't you try and take a bite out of me? After all, I'm not _**that**_ imposing am I?" The sarcasm was literally dripping from his words.

The Adjuchas eyed the cloaked and hooded figure with contempt. "I didn't get to this stage of development by having Aizen use his special process on me. I did it the hard way you bastard! I climbed out of the cesspool of the gillians on my own."

"And how long ago was that? A year ago? Ten? One hundred? And just how much longer do you think that it will take you to become a Vasto Lorde? Another hundred? A thousand?"

The Adjuchas, goaded by the patronizing remarks, lunged at the figure. The lung was halted by a single outstretched hand on the mask. The eyes of the hollow grew wide with terror as the hand started to glow. The glow enveloped the helpless hollow and its body started to compress down into a dark sphere that radiated a malevolent purple haze.

The figure clutched the sphere and started to laugh. "The ignorant fool, ah well, I guess that I'll keep him around as a snack for later." He placed the sphere into a bag at his hip that didn't appear to be large enough to hold the sphere.

"Where is the next test subject? WAHAHAHAHA!"

**Traveling through the Menos Forest:**

"Hey hollow, are you sure you're not lost?"

"The name is Loly, shinigami, and I'm not sure anymore."

"Just for the record, it's Ikkaku, not shinigami."

"Fine, what ever. I'm feeling something big ahead and it isn't your friends."

"Could it be what we were looking for?"

Loly's face scrunched as she carefully used her pesquisa to try and see what was there. "I'm not sure. It could be a large concentration of gillians but it has a different feel to it."

Her face froze. "Shit, they spotted me. And here they come. Let's get the hell out of here!"

Ikkaku scooped her onto his back and shot off at an angle to their previous course.

Loly looked back and could make out the leading hollows as they attempted to close in. She held her hand out and charged a cero letting it fly at a massive tree causing a huge cave in. "You're going to have to treat me to a dinner date for keeping you alive you know." She quipped into Ikkaku's ear.

"Like hell, who hauled your broken butt out of a tree and watched over your knocked out ass for three days?"

"And your point?"

"What ever, as long as we get out of here and it isn't a dinner of souls."

"I want lasagna."

"NANI!"

"I tried it when I went to Urahara's one time. It might not be soul food but it does taste good."

"You are one mixed up hollow."

"Yeah? So what. You are one mixed up shinigami. And I think you're alright as far as that goes."

**Karakura Town, Kurosaki Residence:**

"Kon, Where is Shiro?" Ririn asked as she was feeding Haruka.

"He said something about studying for finals with Mayuki. He said that they would be at her house." Kon replied as he continued to grade papers.

"Well, I can't blame him. Every time they start to study here it seems that they have to rush out and head in that direction anyway. It seems that the locus is centered just beyond the park there." Ririn replied. "Ouch! Are you getting a tooth?" She asked Haruka, not really expecting anything like an answer. What she got was cheerful gurgling from the infant sized former mod soul.

"No, that wasn't funny, it hurt. Be nice to your mama." Ririn softly chided Haruka.

"She definitely has your humor streak. Like when you first met Ichigo and his friends." Kon observed.

"Well, as least I didn't bite them, and from what I heard, you were a pretty tough character to catch the first time you took that body out for a test drive."

Kon snorted as he remembered that first time as he gleefully ran all over town, bounding from roof top to roof top. "Yeah, Ichigo was sort of pissed that I was running around and even more pissed that I kissed Tatsuki."

"The same Tatsuki that we live next door to?" Ririn looked at him with an agitated look on her face.

"Yeah, and she made sure that she expressed her displeasure when she found out about my plushie body. It took Ishida almost a half hour to put me back together. Then the bastard dressed me up in a French maid costume and gave me directly to Yuzu Kurosaki. It took me three weeks to get rid of that stupid costume."

Ririn started to giggle when she heard the rest of the story. Haruka seeing her mother giggling started to burble happily also."

"That's just great! I'm mocked by all the women in my life. What's a man to do to make up for past mistakes?" Kon complained.

"The answer is obvious you idiot." Ririn said with a glint in her eye.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, might that answer be?"

"Maybe you will figure it out by bed time." She teased.

**Menos Forest:**

"Come on, this direction." Menoly yelled. "This is the direction that I felt something."

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto asked.

"She's my sister. If there was anyone that could feel her presence it would be me." Menoly responded.

"I don't sense Ikkaku though." Renji observed.

"I don't think that Loly would have killed him. Her orders were to help you guys. Nel-sama wouldn't be very happy if she snacked on him." Menoly's comment was cold.

Renji and Matsumoto looked at each other and shivered.

They followed Menoly closely keeping her in sight as they made their way through the forest. After a time they came upon the remains of a shattered tree and the cave in that had been caused as it had come crashing down.

Matsumoto placed her hand against the scorch marks and could feel the residual spirit energy from the cero that had brought the giant down. "It feels like a cero." She voiced.

Menoly also touched the spot. "It's Loly for sure. This is her signature."

"Judging by the footprints they were in a hurry." Renji said as he placed his hand on the foot print in the sand. "This was made by a shinigami. I don't see any footprints other than this though." He pointed in the direction that the prints led off to. "Ikkaku might have been carrying her."

"Then at least one of them could have been injured. We have to hurry up." Menoly sounded very concerned. "They are headed for the main entrance to the forest now. This would be very bad if they get there without backup."

The trio sped off after the pair.

**Ishida House:**

"Ren, why are you back here now? I thought that you were going to stay with Granfather to train in the Quincy way so that you could take over the family business?" Mayuki asked while squinting her eyes at her brother.

"Don't worry about me intruding. I just wanted to pick up a few things before I returned. I have no intention of being around you and your shinigami boy-toy." His comment was snide.

Kusanagi listened to the two argue as he attempted to do his English homework. He was having a hard time because he was remembering the day before when he met with Mayuki's grandfather.

"_Please teach me how I can work most effectively with your Granddaughter so that I can best protect her." Kusanagi held a bow before the elder Ishida._

_Ryuken considered the young shinigami before him. "Why would you be interested in protecting the living? That is the job of the Quincy."_

"_What had started out as an order has become personal. The times that she has healed me have made me indebted to her and also she is my friend. That is why I feel it important to be able to protect her."_

"_I am a harsh taskmaster. I do not pull my punches at the last second. You may very well die under my training. The Quincy technique is just as deadly to shinigami as it is to hollows. " Ryuken spoke with a voice that was colder than the tundra in winter._

_Kusanagi gulped and sweatdropped. "I understand."_

Kusanagi flexed his left hand that had been grazed by one of Ryuken's arrows. Even after concentrating on healing magic it still tingled a bit.

The arguing siblings started chasing one another about the room as Mayuki had had enough of her brother's rude comments. Their movements had escalated to near flash step speed.

The door opened and Uryuu stepped in. "No hirenkyaku in the house. The last time you two did this it cost me plenty to repair the walls after you shattered them."

The siblings looked somewhat sheepishly at their father. "Sorry Daddy." Mayuki said while looking down with her blinking eyes raised to look at him. Ren just looked away and snorted softly.

Uryuu just shook his head and closed the door retreating to the living room taking a seat next to Orihime. "For all their strengths they are still young. They need to calm down before they wreck the house."

Orihime took his hand in hers. "You wouldn't have them any other way. Admit it, you're proud of them."

"Yes, you're right. I am proud of them. I just wish that they would get along a little better."

"You know better than anyone that they love one another. They just have a hard time expressing themselves. In that respect they aren't much different than you and your father."

"I settled the argument with my father long ago. The only thing we disagree on now is my choice of profession. He would still have me go to Med school and take up the helm of the hospital. I don't want that because of the time that I would be apart from you and the kids. The tailor shop is perfect for me, and you can't argue about the income that I'm making as a result of my designs."

Orihime just pulled him into an embrace and kissed him on the cheek. "And I like having you home too."

**Menos Forest:**

Matsumoto was looking at the ends of her hair where it had been singed by the cero. "Does she always shoot first and ask questions later?" Her icy tone let everyone know that she was somewhat peeved at having her hair burnt.

"Well, you did pounce on Ikkaku from out of nowhere. Maybe she likes him." Renji commented with more than a little humor in his voice.

"RENJI, What the hell are you insinuating? Me and a hollow?" Ikkaku asked with outrage.

Loly got into Ikkaku's face. "Oh? And just what's wrong with me?"

Ikkaku went forehead to forehead with her. "Aside from the fact that we are mortal enemies, nothing."

"So what? You still owe me a dinner date!" She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, nose in the air.

Matsumoto perked up at that. "Humm? Dinner date? An eleventh division bachelor taking a hollow out on a dinner date?"

Ikkaku looked over at Matsumoto. "She wants lasagna."

Renji commented to Menoly. "Are you sure that she's your sister?"

Menoly let out a sigh. "Yes, she's my sister, although her fascination for food from the real world is a complete mystery to almost every hollow in Hueco Mundo. It started shortly after that monster healed her leg."

"You mean Orihime?" Renji asked. "I'd hardly call her a monster. As a matter of fact she is about as timid as a mouse."

"A mouse that can resurrect the dead." Menoly shivered. "That woman scares me more than Aizen ever did."

"Then I guess that you wouldn't want to meet her children." Renji laughed.

"She had children?!" Menoly's face was in shock.

"Boy and a girl. They are sort of a cross between their mother and their father."

"Who is the father?" Menoly asked praying it wasn't some shinigami.

"It's that Quincy, Ishida."

"The one that beat up Cirucci Thunderwitch?" She shuddered again. "I can't even imagine what sort of monsters they are."

"Oh, they're pretty good kids. They don't do much as a rule to stir up trouble between hollows and shinigami."

**Karakura Park:**

"Take that back!" Mayuki screamed at Ren.

"Which part? The shinigami boy-toy, or the boyfriend?" Ren responded as he used hirenkyaku to escape his sister's wrath.

She growled low and launched at him with blood in her eye.

Quincy arrows and shun shun rika shilds were flying all over the place as the siblings continued their heated argument.

Kusanagi sighed and sat down under a tree and watched them for a while as they darted about. He pulled out his soul pager and reviewed the latest reports from soul society while occasionally glancing up to make sure they didn't go out of sight. _"So much for my English homework. I hope that Kon-sensei will be a little lenient with me."_


End file.
